Le club des cinq et le tigre d'argent
by arthemys
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Le club des cinq va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Apprentis nettoyeurs contre vrais méchants, réticence des parents... L'avenir s'annonce compliqué pour les enfants Saeba, Angel et Ijuin! Suite de la fic Le club des cinq.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite des péripéties du club des cinq de Shinjuku! En espérant que cela vous plaise! Pour la traduction du tigre d'argent en japonais, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de mon coup, mais bon... ;) Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

_ Foutue veste! Le col est encore trop serré!

Hideyuki pestait contre sa veste d'uniforme, noire et au col montant qui l'étranglait. Il avait grandi de dix centimètres en un mois et ses vêtements le lui faisaient savoir, mais son nouvel uniforme n'était pas encore arrivé, la boutique étant en rupture de stock.

_ Détends-toi, Hide, lui dit calmement Masao, les bras derrière la tête et marchant d'un pas décontracté, son cartable dans son dos. Plus que deux jours à attendre. Et tu peux ouvrir ton col le long du chemin, ce sera toujours ça de gagné.

_ Tu parles! Si je fais ça, je ne pourrai jamais le refermer, et je me prendrai encore une heure de colle. Et j'ai déjà donné, à cause de toi, je te rappelle!

_ Oh, ça va! Ça valait le coup, non? La prof de japonais a eu ce qu'elle méritait!

_ Vous n'êtes que des gamins immatures, grogna Genzo derrière eux, les dominant de toute sa taille. Vous feriez mieux d'être un peu sérieux dans vos études.

_ Pas besoin, Gen, répliqua Hideyuki d'un ton mordant. Pour mon futur métier, mes études à l'école ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

_ Que tu crois! Être nettoyeur demande un minimum de cervelle, figure-toi. Je pensais que ton père te l'aurait dit. Même s'il n'est pas toujours une lumière, il sait faire fonctionner sa matière grise parfois.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, Gen! rugit Hideyuki, furieux, qui jeta au loin son cartable et dégrafa son col d'un air rageur avant de se jeter sur son cousin. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire du mal de mon père!

_ Ça suffit! hurla une petite voix fluette qui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, stoppa net le jeune homme dans son attaque.

La voix en question appartenait à une petite fille, haute comme trois pommes, qui pourtant avait l'air extrêmement menaçante, au point de faire se recroqueviller les trois garçons lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, suivie par sa cousine Rumiko, la petite soeur de Genzo. Natsumi, la soeur de Hideyuki, lui rendait trente centimètres et trente kilos, mais c'était elle la force herculéenne de la famille. Même Genzo, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et ses cent kilos, recula d'un pas, méfiant. La petite Saeba avait de qui tenir, et savait manier les massues aussi bien, sinon mieux, que sa mère. Et présentement, elle n'était visiblement pas loin d'en sortir une.

_ Non mais ça va pas! Vous voulez vous battre en pleine rue? Sur le chemin de l'école? Hide, tu te calmes immédiatement et tu te réajustes, sinon le directeur va t'allumer! Et toi, Genzo, tu nous présentes tes excuses! Nous on ne se permet pas d'insulter ton père, alors je te prie de nous retourner la politesse!

_ Pardon, Hide, Natsumi, dit le géant, rougissant violemment et fumant par les oreilles, ressemblant de façon frappante à son colosse de père.

Hideyuki, n'en menant pas large, alla récupérer son cartable ramassé par Rumiko puis essaya de reboutonner son col, mais sans succès.

_ Approche, lui dit sa cousine, tendant la main vers lui.

Il rougit, pas autant que Genzo mais pas loin, et se laissa faire. Rumiko n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui tandis qu'elle s'escrimait sur son col, et sa proximité le rendait tout chose. Depuis leur mission sur les docks et au château contre les dealers de drogue quatre ans auparavant, mission qui avait créé leur club des cinq nettoyeurs, ou plutôt aspirants nettoyeurs, elle l'avait frappé par sa détermination et son sang-froid.

Il la revoyait, tranquille comme Baptiste, tirer au lance-roquette sur leurs ennemis et s'occuper de son frère blessé sans tiquer. Elle lui avait paru si forte à ce moment-là, et si belle. Mais il avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter pour alors, et il était lui-même sonné. Mais depuis il la voyait d'un autre oeil, il se sentait étrangement gauche et mal à l'aise en sa présence, qu'il recherchait pourtant par tous les moyens.

Sa soeur lui lança un regard amusé et complice tandis que les doigts de Rumiko, s'escrimant toujours sur son agrafe de col, lui frôlaient le cou et le menton, le faisant rougir de plus belle et sa température interne grimpant dangereusement. Natsumi savait, évidemment, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, même si ce secret-là, il aurait bien voulu le garder pour lui. Mais ils étaient plus que frère et soeur, ils étaient véritablement deux âmes soeurs, et elle avait tout deviné au premier regard qu'elle lui avait jeté une fois de retour au Cat's Eye après leur mission.

_ Voilà, ça y est, dit Rumiko, s'écartant enfin de lui et lui adressant un petit sourire. Tu es parfait, Hide!

_ Je ne dirai pas ça, Rumiko, se moqua Masao, avisant son cousin passant encore une fois le doigt dans son col. On dirait un chat de gouttière auquel on a passé un collier pour la première fois.

_ La ferme, Masa! Je ne t'ai pas sonné!

_ On va être en retard, commenta Genzo d'un ton neutre, ayant retrouvé son impassibilité.

Les deux filles reprirent la tête du convoi et se dirigèrent vers leur collège. Elles étaient toutes deux en première année, ayant toutes deux douze ans, tandis que les trois garçons, âgés de quinze ans, étaient en dernière année. Ils se retrouvaient tous au même endroit, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu les parents des enfants terribles, et en particulier les trois pères, qui savaient de quoi leurs rejetons étaient capables ensemble.

Mais depuis ce fameux jour, le calme plat, ou tout du moins aussi plat que puisse être une vie dans une famille de nettoyeurs. Chez les Saeba, se remémora Hideyuki, il n'y avait eu que cinq enlèvements de leur mère, trois de Natsumi et un pour lui. Leur père avait été blessé deux fois mais des égratignures à chaque fois, et ils avaient dû affronter sept têtes brûlées et deux petits clans de yakuzas sans envergure. Bref, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, même de gouttière.

Mais il n'était pas tranquille. Il sentait que quelque chose se profilait, et son père également. Ryo Saeba avait beau avoir quarante-sept ans, il était toujours aussi affûté et son instinct le trompait rarement. Et Hideyuki savait que leur mission sur les docks, là où ils avaient détruit une grosse quantité de drogue, n'avait été que le début. Le réseau n'était pas démantelé, leur tante Saeko n'avait pas pu remonter jusqu'au grand patron, et ce dernier était certainement en train de peaufiner sa vengeance.

Devant lui Natsumi se retourna et ils échangèrent un regard. Elle pouvait voir les auras des gens, et il supposa qu'elle avait noté son changement d'humeur. Son aura habituelle était bleu nuit selon elle, car depuis qu'il avait causé la mort d'autres hommes elle avait changé de couleur, mais quand il était préoccupé elle virait au violet, et il savait que Natsumi s'en inquiétait.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Devant lui également il voyait Rumiko, son balancement de hanches, sa jupe au-dessus du genou qui lui dévoilait un galbe qui...

_Stop!_ se morigéna-t-il tandis qu'il sentait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. _Rumiko n'a que douze ans! Elle ne pense pas encore à ce genre de choses! Alors arrête, espèce de pervers lolicom!_

Natsumi se retourna de nouveau, mais cette fois elle pouffait de rire. Il lui adressa un regard noir, car il savait que son aura avait dû encore virer, mais cette fois elle devait être rose bonbon. Maudite Natsumi! Son don était bien utile, mais parfois extrêmement embarrassant, comme à cet instant précis.

_ Eh, grommela Masao à ses côtés, le tirant de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement?

Hideyuki regarda au-delà des filles devant lui et vit qu'en effet, une foule compacte d'élèves était agglutinée devant le portail de leur collège. Genzo les renseigna, lui voyait au-dessus de toutes les têtes.

_ Ils regardent une énorme affiche, à droite de l'entrée.

Hideyuki avait la vue la plus perçante. Arrivé à dix mètres du portail, derrière les derniers élèves se bousculant, hystériques, il avisa l'affiche et la lut à haute voix:

_ Avis à tous les élèves! Une grande compétition sportive sera organisée au collège dans trois jours, dans toutes les disciplines sportives. Les meilleurs de chaque discipline se verront offrir une récompense de 250 000 yens chacun (environ 2000 €, NdA), une bourse d'études et un weekend dans un palace privé de Tokyo, offerts par notre généreux mécène. Bonne chance à tous!

_ Eh bé, commenta Masao, ceci explique cela. Rien que pour la bourse d'études ça vaut le coup. Tu m'étonnes que tout le monde soit dingue!

_ Moi ça ne me plaît pas, dit Hideyuki, échangeant de nouveau un regard, sombre cette fois, avec sa soeur. C'est trop beau. Qui est ce fameux mécène?

_ Torakin Ltd, lut Genzo. Jamais entendu parler.

_ Le tigre d'argent? s'étonna Rumiko. Drôle de nom pour une entreprise.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Natsumi, l'air grave. Ça sonne plutôt comme une organisation criminelle.

_ Et alors? dit Masao, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? On ne va quand même pas laisser de stupides spéculations nous empêcher de participer, non?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit Hideyuki, son humeur s'assombrissant et vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Mais avoue que la coïncidence est étrange. Comme par hasard, une compétition inédite financée par un mécène inconnu au nom d'organisation mafieuse se déroule dans le collège où comme par hasard cinq enfants de nettoyeurs effectuent leur scolarité.

_ D'autant plus que les cinq enfants en question sont réputés pour être les meilleurs dans leurs disciplines sportives respectives, renchérit Natsumi, la mine grave. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

_ La cloche va sonner, dit Rumiko, consultant sa montre. Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel pour déjeuner, on en reparlera à ce moment-là.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et les adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de leur établissement. Les filles, qui étaient dans la même classe, se dirigèrent vers le premier bâtiment. Les garçons se séparèrent devant le deuxième. Hideyuki et Masao, également dans la même classe, avaient cours d'anglais, tandis que Genzo commençait par le sport. Comme d'habitude il laisserait ses adversaires sur place à la course, sourit Hideyuki, voyant les têtes des camarades de classe de son géant de cousin. Il faisait une foulée quand les autres en faisaient trois.

Lui et Masao grimpèrent les deux étages quatre à quatre, la cloche sonnait et ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la classe juste avant que Monsieur Nakazawa ne ferme la porte, et ce dernier les tança vertement. Mais Hideyuki n'en avait cure. Il réfléchissait.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les cinq compères se retrouvèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cour, sous un cerisier rabougri. Personne n'aimait se rendre dans ce coin de cour car le bâtiment derrière eux était abandonné et tombait en ruines, donnant à l'endroit un aspect sinistre à souhait, mais ils y étaient tranquilles, et c'est ce qu'ils recherchaient. Ils n'étaient pas asociaux, mais ils évitaient les autres élèves, trop immatures et innocents pour leur monde obscur. Eux avaient déjà vu la mort en face et se battaient au quotidien pour la survie de leur famille, alors parler de Pokémon ou de mangas ou d'idoles éphémères à longueur de journée n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux.

Sortant leur bento, ils commencèrent par manger en silence, comme à leur habitude. Il valait mieux manger avant toute chose, reprendre des forces pour parer à toute éventualité. Encore une déformation familiale que les autres ados normaux ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Une fois les en-cas avalés, Rumiko attaqua.

_ J'ai entendu les filles de ma classe. Le patron de Torakin est le père d'un garçon de deuxième année, Taro Iwagaki. Son père, Tetsuo Iwagaki, est dans l'import-export.

_ Comme par hasard, souffla Hideyuki, pas plus surpris que ça. Natsumi?

_ J'ai repéré ce Taro Iwagaki en passant, dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Un sale petit rat avec une aura couleur de boue, un caïd des bacs à sable. Mais il ignore tout de ce que son père fait, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

_ Genzo?

_ Tout le monde ne jure que par cette compétition. Ça va être dur de faire annuler ça.

_ Masao?

_ Tu l'as entendu comme moi, Hide, répondit le blond, agacé. Tous les élèves veulent briller pour la bourse, et la plupart ne cracheraient pas sur l'argent non plus.

_ Et le weekend, alors? s'enquit Rumiko.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules, pas déstabilisée pour deux sous.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? Un weekend dans un palace. On offre ça à des couples, non? Pourquoi à des élèves?

_ Tu as raison, Rumi, dit Hideyuki, se rendant à l'évidence. La bourse, c'est pour appâter, l'argent pour ferrer. Et le weekend...

_ C'est pour tuer, compléta Masao, perdant son air insouciant. Tu crois que nous sommes spécifiquement visés?

_ J'aimerais me tromper, avoua le jeune homme, inquiet. Mais j'ai cette intuition...

Personne ne remit en question son jugement. Ils le connaissaient trop bien. Genzo résuma la situation, roulant en boule sa serviette en papier:

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

_ On participe, dit Masao immédiatement. Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair.

_ Mais si nous sommes visés... commença Rumiko, fronçant les sourcils.

_ On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, soupira Natsumi, triturant un brin d'herbe à ses pieds. Si aucun de nous ne participe, alors que nous sommes les meilleurs en sport de tout le collège, on attirera forcément l'attention sur nous.

_ Donc on est coincés, dit Genzo calmement. Hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Déjà qu'on est sous surveillance du directeur...

_ Et la faute à qui? s'énerva Masao, piquant un fard. À cause de toi le prof nous a grillés dans la salle de repos! C'est à cause de toi que Hide et moi sommes collés pendant trois mois!

_ Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de fixer au sol les chaises de la salle de repos des profs, vous ne seriez pas collés, répondit dédaigneusement le géant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas été foutus de détecter l'aura du directeur. Et la prof de japonais s'est fait mal au coccyx. Tout ça pour un pari idiot avec cet âne de Takahara.

_ Tu étais censé faire le guet!

_ J'avais dit non! Alors ne viens pas te plaindre, Angel!

_ Genzo Ijuin, je me vengerai, d'une manière ou d'une autre! Et si...

_ Assez! intervint Hideyuki, lassé. Masa, on a été stupides, on s'est fait griller, on assume. Ça n'est pas la faute de Gen. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le problème devant nous.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Masao, piqué au vif. Le club des cinq va reprendre du service, c'est tout.

_ Et nos pères? demanda Rumiko, sceptique. Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront faire?

_ Il est temps de toute façon, Rumi, dit Hideyuki gentiment, la fixant droit dans les yeux et ravi de la voir rougir quelque peu. On arrive à la fin du collège, Masa, Gen et moi. Je ne vais pas aller au lycée pour chauffer les bancs, d'autant plus que mes parents n'auront pas les moyens de m'y envoyer. Il est temps.

_ Mais Papa ne...

_ Je verrai ça avec lui, Natsumi, coupa-t-il sa soeur doucement mais fermement. On en parlera ce soir.

_ Ça va être coton, ronchonna Masao, dépité. Maman ne veut pas en entendre parler, et Papa s'écrase devant elle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Moi non plus je n'irai pas au lycée.

_ Et moi non plus, dit à son tour Genzo. Mais pour moi mes parents se sont fait une raison. Ils sont ex-mercenaires tous les deux, ils peuvent difficilement me dire de faire autre chose de ma vie que nettoyeur.

_ Tant mieux pour toi, Gen, émit doucement Hideyuki, se levant, imité par ses cousins et sa soeur. On verra demain ce qu'il en sera. En attendant, on a cours de japonais.

_ Et nous mathématiques, dit Natsumi avec un sourire.

_ Et moi géographie, dit Genzo avec indifférence.

_ On se retrouve à la sortie des cours, le club des cinq, dit Hideyuki. En attendant, vigilance constante.

Tous sourirent à la référence, ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère. Mais lui était plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer. La confrontation avec son père s'annonçait houleuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ryo était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à faire le tour de ses indics, après une nuit de planque pour Saeko, et son humeur était maussade. Il n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis trois jours, et Kaori passait ses journées et une bonne partie de ses nuits au chevet de Kazue, malade. Pestant contre le temps qui passait et ses genoux qui commençaient à le faire souffrir au bout de quatre étages de marche, il pénétra dans son appartement. Il entendit chantonner dans la cuisine, et son moral remonta aussitôt. Kaori était de retour, et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle était en train de mitonner. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger correctement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Kaori lança sans se retourner:

_ Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment s'est passée ta journée?

_ Bonjour, ma douce, répondit-il, se calant contre son dos et déposant un baiser dans son cou, ses mains caressant son corps toujours très attirant malgré les traces de deux grossesses. Je suis très heureux de te voir. Kazue va mieux?

_ Eh bien, on peut dire ça.

Elle posa sa cuillère et se retourna, se lovant dans ses bras et l'embrassant passionnément. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, et se poursuivit sur la table de la cuisine. Ryo prouva à sa femme qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué, et Kaori montra à son homme à quel point elle le désirait. Après une folle chevauchée à deux et un cri de jouissance simultané, ils finirent enlacés sur le sol, se contemplant et se caressant.

_ J'aime quand tu rentres de tournée, sourit Kaori, embrassant les joues et les lèvres de son nettoyeur de mari. Tu es toujours ravi de me voir.

_ Je suis ravi de te voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée, Kao, lui sussurra-t-il à l'oreille, taquinant son lobe par la même occasion. On remet ça?

_ Les enfants seront là dans vingt minutes, soupira-t-elle de dépit, se relevant et remettant ses vêtements qui avaient volé à travers la pièce. Ça va devoir attendre ce soir, malheureusement.

_ Dommage, souffla-t-il, se rhabillant à son tour et lui volant un baiser. Mais ce soir... Au fait, tu seras là ce soir? Ça veut dire que Kazue est guérie? Et que voulais-tu dire par "on peut dire ça"?

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné. Kaori souriait à moitié, mais elle avait l'air préoccupée.

_ Oui, je serai là. Et pour Kazue...

_ Ça va aller? s'inquiéta-t-il, pensant à son meilleur ami. C'est grave? Elle va s'en sortir? Mick...?

_ Du calme, Ryo, l'interrompit-elle, l'embrassant et le rassérénant par la même occasion. Tout va bien. C'est juste que Kazue est enceinte.

_ Quoi? fit-il après quelques secondes de stupeur. Mais... enceinte? Mais elle a... au moins quarante ans, non? Et... Masao a quinze ans!

_ Oui, c'est une partie du problème, avoua Kaori, l'air soucieuse. Mick et elle s'inquiètent de la réaction de Masao. C'est complètement inattendu. En plus, à son âge, la grossesse est à risque. Kazue n'est pas vraiment sereine.

_ Ça, je peux le comprendre, dit-il, songeur. Et Mick?

_ Lui est ravi au-delà de toute expression, dit-elle, amusée. Il croise les doigts pour que ce soit une fille.

_ Oh non, pas encore une miss massue! geignit-il. Il y en a déjà trop autour de moi!

_ Il n'y en aura jamais assez, dit-elle sournoisement, lançant un sourire ironique au nettoyeur dépité. Et puis Kazue n'en est qu'à deux mois de grossesse. On saura le sexe du bébé dans trois mois.

_ Alors je vais faire brûler de l'encens pour que ce soit un garçon! s'exclama Ryo, poing levé en signe de victoire. Encore un mini Mick, que je pourrai initier aux pires bêtises.

_ Tu en as déjà assez fait avec Masao. Et puis, les garçons, on a donné. Si c'est pour avoir encore un nettoyeur en herbe...

Ryo se rembrunit aussitôt, et Kaori se mordit les lèvres. Le sujet était ultra-sensible. Hideyuki avait entamé sa dernière année de collège et ne souhaitait pas aller au lycée, arguant que cela lui serait inutile et qu'en plus ce serait gaspiller le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient. Ce n'était pas faux, mais Ryo n'était pas prêt à laisser son fils plonger dans le milieu pour de bon. Il avait trop peur de le perdre.

Il savait pourtant que c'était inéluctable, qu'un nettoyeur comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir des enfants normaux, pas après tout ce à quoi ils avaient dû faire face. Et Hideyuki avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Les cauchemars avaient cessé six mois après leur mission téméraire sur les docks, mais Ryo avait vu le changement dans le regard de son fils, l'étincelle de vie dont l'éclat s'était atténué mais qui brillait malgré tout, comme un défi lancé au monde. Il savait que Natsumi y était pour beaucoup, qu'elle avait apaisé les tourments de son frère, et que le désir farouche de ce dernier de la protéger l'avait maintenu à flot.

Mais pour Ryo, ses enfants étaient encore des bambins à peine sortis de leurs couches. La claque qu'il s'était prise le jour de leur mission, en plus de la trouille qu'il avait eu, l'avait profondément secoué. Il ne voulait pas admettre que le charmant garçon qui, dix ans auparavant, jouait à la guerre avec un pistolet en plastique en dégommant ses nounours était devenu un jeune homme accompli tout à fait capable de se défendre.

Et Hideyuki le lui avait prouvé à deux reprises rien que cette dernière année. Il avait désarmé avec un sang-froid remarquable un truand qui tenait sa mère en joue, et il avait miné un terrain vague pour l'aider à secourir Natsumi de ses ravisseurs. Il se débrouillait comme un chef et agissait comme un pro, mais le nettoyeur ne l'acceptait pas. C'était plus fort que lui.

_ Ryo, dit doucement Kaori, posant une main sur son bras. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le garder sous cloche éternellement.

_ Je le sais, marmonna-t-il, son coeur se serrant. Mais, Kao...

Il s'interrompit, détectant l'aura de ses enfants dans l'immeuble. Il essaya de se ressaisir, et Kaori retourna à ses fourneaux. Elle dit encore tout bas, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre:

_ Il faut t'y faire, mon amour. Pense à toi à son âge.

Là était le problème, justement. Il ne voulait pas que son fils, à quinze ans, connaisse les mêmes horreurs que lui avait vécu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant.

_ Bonjour Papa! Oh, Maman! Tu es rentrée!

Natsumi, toute contente, alla enlacer sa mère.

_ Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Maman.

Ryo se tourna vers son aîné, et vit en un clin d'oeil que quelque chose n'allait pas. Natsumi serrait trop fort sa mère, et Hideyuki avait les lèvres pincées, deux signes qui ne trompaient pas.

_ Bonjour les enfants, dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée. Alors, cette journée?

_ Comme d'hab', répondit son fils avec désinvolture, attitude que démentaient ses sourcils froncés. Les cours, l'heure de colle, le judo. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs. À tout à l'heure.

Il tourna les talons, et le malaise de Ryo grandit. Il échangea un regard avec Kaori, elle non plus n'était pas dupe. Elle demanda à sa fille:

_ Que se passe-t-il, Natsumi?

_ Mais rien, Maman. Moi aussi j'ai des devoirs, et la gym m'a lessivée. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Elle sortit à son tour, et le coeur de Ryo se serra davantage. Les enfants se serraient les coudes pour fuir les questions de leurs parents, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Ryo alla tirer au sous-sol pour se défouler en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Son instinct était en mode alerte maximale. Et ses indics ne l'avaient pas rassuré. Une opération de grande envergure se profilait, et vu l'attitude de ses deux enfants, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour en déduire qu'ils étaient les cibles.

Il essaya de garder son calme. Il savait ce que Hideyuki allait lui dire. Le problème était ce que lui allait lui dire. Kaori lui avait déjà annoncé que quand Hideyuki serait prêt, elle se retirerait de leur partenariat pour lui laisser la place, afin que Ryo lui apprenne tout ce qui lui restait à savoir avant de se lancer et de prendre la relève de City Hunter, probablement avec Masao qui était plus que partant.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour Natsumi: elle ne serait pas nettoyeuse. L'intéressée elle-même s'était fait une raison, et avait un autre objectif tout aussi vital et important à ses yeux. Elle voulait devenir médecin, soigner les plus nécessiteux, et les nettoyeurs au besoin, tout en ayant appris à se défendre. Et cela, Ryo approuvait. Mais son fils...

_ Ryo! entendit-il dans les escaliers. Le dîner est sur la table!

_ J'arrive, Kao! cria-t-il avant de rengainer son arme et de balayer ses douilles.

Il rangea le stand de tir en quelques minutes puis regagna son appartement, soupirant longuement. Il savait que les instants qui allaient suivre seraient tendus.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce à vivre, tout le monde était à table et l'attendait. Il alla vite se laver les mains puis prit place à côté de sa femme. Celle-ci servit tout le monde, et bientôt Ryo se régala des petits plats qu'elle avait préparés.

Un silence de plomb régnait, que personne n'osait rompre. Le nettoyeur attendait. Il voyait les coups d'oeil furtifs que les adolescents échangeaient en face de lui, et il sentait la main de Kaori se poser régulièrement sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser. Elle sentait son trouble. Elle avait toujours été si perspicace.

Finalement il n'y tint plus. Il avala sa dernière bouchée puis annonça tranquillement:

_ Au fait, Kao, Tomeya m'a dit qu'une grosse opération allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il n'a pas les détails, mais ça concerne un nouveau cartel de drogue, qui s'appellerait Le tigre d'argent.

Cette fois il vit Natsumi blêmir et les traits de Hideyuki se figer. _J'en étais sûr_, se dit-il, le coeur serré. _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?_

Kaori n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Hideyuki posa brutalement ses baguettes et s'adressa à son père, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

_ Nous on connaît les détails, Papa. Le tigre d'argent finance une compétition sportive dans notre collège dans trois jours. Les meilleurs se verront offrir une bourse d'études, de l'argent et un weekend dans un palace.

_ C'est un piège, dit sombrement Kaori, agrippant la cuisse de son mari et la serrant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Bien sûr Maman, acquiesça Natsumi, fixant son père d'un air inquiet. On le sait parfaitement. Mais on n'a pas le choix. On est tous les meilleurs. Si on veut rester dans l'ombre, on doit participer.

_ Participer ne veut pas dire gagner! la contra sa mère d'un ton véhément. Vous pouvez faire exprès de perdre.

_ Non, dit Hideyuki en secouant la tête. On doit aller jusqu'au bout. Si le tigre d'argent est un cartel de drogue, alors il faut le démanteler. C'est peut-être le cartel d'il y a quatre ans qui veut sa vengeance. Il faut le faire.

_ Umi, Mick et moi allons nous en charger, intervint enfin Ryo d'un ton sans réplique qui masquait son désarroi. Pas question que vous risquiez votre vie tout seuls.

_ Papa, soupira Hideyuki. Tu n'es pas un collégien. C'est à nous de le faire, en infiltration. On peut et on va le faire. On en est capables. Fais-nous un peu confiance.

_ Justement, Hide, vous n'êtes que des collégiens. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et faisant voler son assiette. Il tremblait de rage difficilement contenue.

_ Alors quand est-ce qu'on ne sera plus trop jeunes pour toi, Papa, dis-moi? Est-ce que ce jour arrivera seulement? La vérité est que tu es mort de trouille! Tu nous aimes mais tu nous couves! Il faut qu'on vole de nos propres ailes! Et ce n'est pas en résolvant tous les problèmes à notre place que tu nous aides, bien au contraire!

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça! tonna Ryo, sautant à son tour sur ses pieds, tremblant de fureur. Je m'inquiète pour vous parce que je vous aime, mais je ne suis pas mort de trouille! Est-ce que tu réalises seulement dans quoi vous voulez vous engager? À cinq contre un cartel de drogue qui a eu quatre ans pour s'assurer que vous ne sortirez pas vivants de leur traquenard? Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire, Hide!

_ Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, lui asséna son fils, une expression déterminée sur le visage qui ébranla Ryo.

Soudain il se vit dans les traits durs et le regard métallique du jeune homme, la couleur des cheveux pour seule différence. Hideyuki avait hérité de beaucoup de lui, et apparemment de son obstination. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Le prix à payer était trop élevé. Il ne voulait pas avoir le coeur brisé par leur mort.

_ C'est toi qui ne vas pas avoir le choix, dit-il encore plus durement. Tu n'es pas prêt, Hide, et tu ne vas pas entraîner ta soeur et tes cousins dans une mission suicide.

_ C'est toi qui as décrété que je n'étais pas prêt, mais tu ignores tout de moi, Papa. Tes indics? Ils me renseignent aussi. Tes missions? À ton avis, qui te suit partout dans l'ombre et t'a sauvé à trois reprises déjà? L'aura que tu as parfois senti, c'était moi. Je ne peux pas toujours te la cacher, car tu as un don exceptionnel pour détecter les auras, mais tu es bien le seul à pouvoir me repérer. Même oncle Umi en est incapable. Et je tire aussi bien que toi, et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais pour te prouver que c'est uniquement dans ta tête que je ne suis pas prêt.

Ryo, bien qu'estomaqué par l'aplomb de son fils, se mit alors en colère. Il ne supportait pas être mis devant le fait accompli, et cette fois son autorité de père était en jeu. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux, il en était conscient, mais il ne voulait pas reculer.

_ Maintenant ça suffit, Hide! Tu es trop jeune, point barre! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que tu es tout permis! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme le premier Hideyuki de cette famille! Alors tu nous laisses faire, tes oncles et moi, et vous ne vous en mêlez pas, est-ce que c'est clair?

Il vit le jeune homme pâlir devant lui, et sut qu'il avait été trop loin. La référence à leur oncle Maki était un coup bas, beaucoup trop bas. Et il remettait en cause ses compétences. Il avait oublié que Hideyuki n'était pas seulement son fils, mais aussi celui de Kaori. Il se mettait très rarement en colère, mais lorsque ça arrivait, mieux valait se planquer. Et à cet instant précis...

_ Maintenant c'est toi qui vas la fermer, Papa! C'est nous qui sommes visés! Nous, le club des cinq! Pas toi! Alors on va effectuer cette mission, et je me passerai de ta permission! S'il faut que nous démantelions un cartel entier pour te prouver encore une fois que je suis prêt, alors soit! Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en mêler! C'est nous que ça regarde, et pas toi! Il est temps de penser à ta retraite, c'est à moi de prendre le relais! Et même si ça ne te plaît pas, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses! En attendant, je vais chez Masao. Et ne t'avise pas d'y venir me chercher, je prends des lacrymos avec moi!

Sidéré, la tête lui tournant et une vague douleur lui enserrant la poitrine, Ryo vit son fils, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, se précipiter dans sa chambre, en ressortir deux minutes plus tard avec un sac sur le dos et son Smith et Wesson 60 357 Magnum dans la main. Il vit Hideyuki se tourner vers eux et, dans un brouillard, l'entendit lancer:

_ Je t'appelle, Maman. On se voit au collège demain, Natsumi.

Puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Le silence s'éternisa. Ryo se sentait vaciller, et soudain il sentit les bras de Kaori autour de lui. Elle lui murmura:

_ Ça va aller, Ryo, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

_ Hide... est parti... dit-il, d'un air hébété.

_ Il va revenir, le rassura-t-elle, sentant ses tremblements. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra demain.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Kao?

Sa voix se brisa. Lui qui voulait préserver son fils à tout prix l'avait poussé à bout, et maintenant Hideyuki était incontrôlable, et peut-être prendrait-il de trop grands risques. Son fils, d'ordinaire très pondéré, savait mesurer le danger et s'adapter, mais dans cet état de fureur, il était comme Kaori, fonçant tête baissée sans se soucier des conséquences.

La tête lui tournant de plus en plus, il se laissa guider vers le canapé et s'y assit lourdement. Il entendit vaguement le téléphone sonner et Natsumi décrocher, répondant d'une petite voix, mais il essayait de se concentrer sur Kaori, sur sa voix rassurante, sur les caresses dans son dos qu'elle lui prodiguait, mais il se sentait mal. Il avait mal.

_ Kao, je...

_ Papa, dit Natsumi, lui tendant le téléphone, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'est pour toi.

Il prit l'appareil, une main glacée lui comprimant le coeur, et répondit à son interlocuteur:

_ Moshi-moshi?

_ Ryo, c'est Mick. Je dois te prévenir...

_ Hide? Il va bien?

_ Hide? Je ne sais pas. Non, j'appelle pour... le Professeur.

_ Le Professeur? répéta-t-il, sa voix perdant du volume. Que... que se passe-t-il?

_ Ryo, il...

Mick s'interrompit, en proie à une violente émotion. Finalement il réussit à dire:

_ Le Professeur a été assassiné. C'est une vraie boucherie, Ryo. Et il y a un message. C'est signé "Le tigre d'argent."

Ryo lâcha le combiné qui s'écrasa au sol. Le Professeur, l'homme qui l'avait soigné, qui lui avait redonné un peu d'humanité, qui lui avait donné un toit, qui l'avait soigné d'innombrables fois, qui avait accouché Kaori, qui avait veillé sur eux pendant toutes ces années...

Il bascula sur le sol, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifiant, sous les cris paniqués de Kaori et le sang-froid de sa fille qui commença à lui prodiguer un massage cardiaque. Et il perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hideyuki sortit de l'immeuble à pas rageurs. Il était furieux de la confrontation avec son père, mais aussi profondément blessé. Le manque de confiance du nettoyeur vis-à-vis de ses capacités l'attristait et lui faisait mal, mais il savait que son père l'aimait et qu'il voulait seulement le protéger. Mais cela, il ne pouvait plus l'accepter.

Il fit le tour du quartier pour se calmer, croisant des indics de Ryo. Il leur posa des questions, et certains lui répondirent avec bienveillance quand d'autres se montrèrent plus hostiles. Il savait qu'il devait rapidement se faire sa propre réputation, il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement sur celle de son père. Tomeya en particulier le lui prouva. Il refusa de répondre à son salut, et quand Hideyuki commença à perdre patience, il lui cracha:

_ J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à Ryo. T'as qu'à voir avec lui.

Alors le jeune homme vit rouge. Il attrapa le mendiant par le col et le souleva de terre, puis le plaqua violemment contre le mur de sa ruelle. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Puis Hideyuki, assurant sa prise, libéra sa main droite et sortit son revolver, le pointant pile entre les deux yeux de l'indic.

_ Écoute-moi bien, Tomeya, parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Mon père, c'est mon père, et moi c'est moi. Quand je te pose une question, tu as intérêt à me répondre, et vite. Je sais que tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux nous faire croire. Alors parle.

_ Sinon quoi, gamin? éructa le mendiant, fanfaronnant malgré son impuissance. Tu vas me faire quoi? J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un blanc-bec comme toi.

Hideyuki savait qu'il était au pied du mur. Sa réputation allait commencer à se jouer maintenant. Bien que cela lui répugnât, il devait se faire craindre du milieu de l'ombre, se forger une carapace solide et impénétrable. Et pour cela, il avait un modèle parfait. _Papa, donne-moi la force_, pensa-t-il. Il prit une expression totalement neutre et dure, et dit d'une voix métallique:

_ Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Tomeya.

Et il tira. Il visa soigneusement, et la balle partit, n'émettant aucun son grâce au silencieux de son Smith et Wesson dont il avait pensé à se munir. Tomeya hurla, et il le lâcha. Le mendiant s'écroula, se tenant la jambe gauche, alors que du sang s'égouttait de son mollet.

_ J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, Tomeya. La prochaine fois, ce sera ta tête. Des indics, je peux en trouver à la pelle. Tu ne m'es pas indispensable. Mon père est trop gentil avec des raclures comme toi. Les vacances sont terminées. Maintenant, crache ce que tu sais sur le tigre d'argent.

Le mendiant, gémissant faiblement et comprimant sa blessure avec un morceau de tissu crasseux, le fixa longuement. Hideyuki ne baissa pas les yeux, ne fit rien apparaître de la nausée qui l'avait saisi. Il devait être impitoyable. City Hunter n'était pas une mauviette. Il devait savoir faire mal quand il le fallait, et au diable ses atermoiments! Finalement Tomeya baissa la tête en signe de capitulation.

_ T'as gagné, gamin. Le tigre d'argent en a après toi et tes petits copains nettoyeurs. Ils ont prévu votre victoire à la compète, et ce weekend vous serez conduits dans un palace pour y être mis à mort.

_ Où ça? lui demanda durement Hideyuki.

_ Je l'ignore, avoua le mendiant avec une grimace. Ce sont des pros. Les infos sont dures à obtenir.

_ C'est tout?

_ Je peux aussi te dire qu'ils ont prévu un sacré spectacle pour votre mort. Apparemment leur boss est fan de Hunger Games.

_ Ça promet, murmura le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas paraître ébranlé.

_ Je te jure que je ne sais rien de plus, dit Tomeya, le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, mais avec cette fois une lueur de respect dans le regard, et non de défi.

Hideyuki sortit une poignée de billets qu'il jeta au mendiant, puis lui dit en s'éloignant:

_ Va te faire soigner, Tomeya. Je veux le lieu demain. Au fait, je m'appelle Hideyuki Saeba. La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles "gamin", je t'explose le crâne.

_ Quel caractère, entendit-il murmurer dans son dos. T'es bien le fils de Ryo, toi, pas de doute.

Il déambula encore un peu, traînant ses guêtres dans le Kabuki-cho, et remercia silencieusement son géniteur d'être aussi grand en taille. Il avait pris de lui, ce qui lui permettait de passer aisément pour un adulte dans la foule compacte qui l'entourait, et fut même sollicité par des femmes légèrement vêtues pour des relations tarifées. Mais ça, il n'y était vraiment pas prêt. Et celle avec laquelle il voulait le faire...

Chassant ces pensées licencieuses, il flirta un peu pour donner le change, puis rebroussa chemin vers Shinjuku, et fut bientôt en vue de son immeuble. Le coeur serré, il contempla les fenêtres de son appartement pendant quelques minutes, essayant de ne pas penser à l'angoisse que devait éprouver sa mère, à celle de sa petite soeur, et encore moins à ce que pouvait ressentir son père. Il lui fallait être fort.

Il se dirigea vers l'immeuble d'en face, où Mick et Kazue habitaient toujours, et bientôt se retrouva devant la porte des Angel. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand l'huis s'ouvrit brusquement.

_ Te voilà enfin, Hide, dit Mick, une expression si sombre sur ses traits que Hideyuki en frémit.

_ Pardon de vous déranger, oncle Mick, commença-t-il, mais...

_ Entre vite. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme, surpris de cet accueil, suivit l'Américain dans la pièce à vivre, où Masao semblait l'attendre, la mine également sombre. Mick lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et il prit place sur le canapé.

_ Oncle Mick, attaqua-t-il d'emblée, je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. Pourriez-vous m'héberger cette nuit?

L'ex-nettoyeur l'observait avec attention, et finit par légèrement secouer ses cheveux blonds.

_ Avant toute chose, mon grand, j'ai deux choses à t'annoncer qui ne vont pas te plaire.

Hideyuki attendit avec un peu d'appréhension. Les traits crispés de son oncle et son cousin ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Mais il s'exhorta à la patience et à la neutralité. La carapace devait aussi se forger dans ce genre de circonstances.

_ D'abord, juste après que tu sois parti, ton père a fait une crise cardiaque.

Complètement sonné, le jeune homme regardait l'Américain d'un air hébété, puis bondit sur ses pieds, une pensée résonnant en boucle dans son cerveau: _C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute._

_ Je dois le voir! Est-ce qu'il...?

_ Il va bien! s'empressa de le rassurer Mick. Son coeur est reparti quasiment immédiatement, ta soeur lui a fait un massage cardiaque. Elle est douée, et Ryo est fort. Il paie ses excès, c'est tout, et il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Alors après votre dispute, tout lui est tombé dessus d'un coup. Mais il a repris conscience, et il dort à présent. Kaori et Kazue sont à son chevet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va vite se remettre. Mais il va falloir qu'il arrête de fumer, et ça, ça ne va pas lui plaire.

Hideyuki se rassit, à la fois rassuré et angoissé. Son père, qu'il avait toujours vu comme un roc indestructible et éternel, à terre... Il sentit les larmes sur ses joues quand elles commencèrent à goutter sur ses mains, et essaya de se reprendre. En face de lui, les Angel père et fils avaient pudiquement détourné le regard. Il s'enquit, la voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité:

_ Est-tu sûr que ça va aller pour Papa, oncle Mick?

_ Tout à fait certain. Après tout, il est soigné par ma femme, et elle en connaît un rayon. Alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire.

Le jeune homme soupira et essuya ses larmes, essayant de se concentrer. Il voulait voir son père, d'autant plus que ce dernier avait encore frôlé la mort, mais d'un autre côté...

_ Est-ce que je peux aller le voir?

_ À toi de décider, répondit Mick d'un air sérieux, rivant son regard au sien. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, je te dirais de ne pas y aller.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que ton père est un imbécile doublé d'un âne bâté. Il faut toujours qu'il soit au pied du mur pour commencer à comprendre les choses de la vie.

_ Que veux-tu dire, oncle Mick? demanda Hideyuki après quelques secondes, perdu.

_ Je veux parler de toi, Hide, lui lança calmement l'Américain, le fixant droit dans les yeux. De vous, les jeunes. De votre mission.

Hideyuki jeta un oeil à Masao qui acquiesça sombrement. Ainsi son cousin aussi avait eu droit à la discussion avec son paternel. Mais Mick, contrairement à Ryo, n'avait pas l'air furax.

_ Tu dois te demander ce que j'ai pu dire à Masao, devina l'ex-nettoyeur, faisant quelque peu rougir son neveu. Je lui ai dit "Vas-y et sois prudent".

Estomaqué, Hideyuki chercha confirmation auprès de Masao qui acquiesça de nouveau, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Pour lui l'épreuve a été plus facile_, songea Hideyuki avec une pointe de jalousie.

_ Je... Je suis sans voix, oncle Mick. Tu as réagi à l'opposé de Papa.

_ Je sais, soupira l'Américain qui secoua la tête. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir parlé à Ryo maintes et maintes fois. Mais pour lui, tu es trop jeune, sans même parler de ta soeur. Il ne veut pas voir que tu as quinze ans, que tu es un homme, et que de toute façon vous êtes condamnés à plus ou moins brève échéance si vous ne vous défendez pas tout seuls.

Sidéré par le cynisme de ses propos, Hideyuki écouta l'explication de son oncle:

_ C'est très simple, Hide. Il y a quatre ans, vous avez fait une bonne action, certes, mais vous avez aussi scellé votre destin. Vous êtes marqués par le milieu. Vous devez être chasseurs ou proies. En plus, vous êtes les enfants de trois nettoyeurs particulièrement craints, ce qui n'arrange rien. Depuis quatre ans, votre destinée est inéluctable. Et ça, Falcon et moi l'avons compris, mais pas Ryo. Il a refusé d'admettre l'évidence, prétendant que vous pouviez toujours sortir du milieu si lui vous protégeait. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sera bientôt plus en capacité de le faire. Pas encore, il est toujours aussi bon qu'à vingt ans, mais dans dix ans... Il se cache la tête dans le sable depuis tout ce temps. Ça a été la même chose avec Kaori. Il lui a fallu sept longues années pour finalement lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Ta mère a été patiente, je te le dis.

«Comprends-tu, Hide? Tu as décidé d'être nettoyeur, et c'est tant mieux car tu n'as vraiment plus le choix, à moins de te faire descendre dans quelques jours. Et au moment où tu veux prendre ton envol, le tigre d'argent débarque. C'est un sacré challenge, c'est certain, mais de toute façon, si vous échouez, vous serez bientôt morts. Ça devrait vous motiver pour rester en vie. Et il faut que ton père comprenne que tu iras jusqu'au bout. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, il va falloir que tu t'imposes. Ryo ne comprendra pas d'une autre manière, malheureusement.

Le silence s'installa, et Hideyuki réfléchissait. Son oncle avait raison. Il avait choisi sa voie, il devait s'y tenir.

_ Très bien. Je n'irai pas voir Papa. Mais je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, oncle Mick.

L'ex-nettoyeur hocha la tête, et demanda:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant?

_ Nous préparer à la bagarre, répondit-il tranquillement, moins serein qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître mais se contraignant au calme. Je ne vais pas nous laisser tuer aussi facilement qu'ils l'escomptent.

_ Et quel est ton plan? s'enquit Masao, très concentré.

_ D'abord, récolter des infos. J'ai fait le tour des indics de Papa, je recommencerai chaque nuit. Et je vais te demander de faire de même, Masa, et Gen aussi.

_ D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme blond d'un air résolu.

_ Ensuite, je vais aller voir tante Saeko. Elle doit avoir un dossier sur ce cartel. Et je vais mettre les filles au travail aussi.

_ Que veux-tu dire? lui demanda Mick, curieux.

_ Elles sont de vrais génies informatiques, expliqua-t-il. Toutes les deux peuvent faire des ravages quand elles s'y mettent. Je vais leur demander de pirater des agences de renseignement, pour avoir un max d'infos.

_ Les nettoyeurs 2.0, dit l'Américain en secouant la tête. Quand je t'entends, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux con.

_ Mais non, Papa, le rassura Masao. Vous faisiez les choses autrement, à votre époque, c'est tout. Si vous aviez eu la technologie d'aujourd'hui, vous auriez fait comme nous.

_ Et pour les armes et les munitions? demanda son père.

Hideyuki garda le silence, un peu gêné. Son père ne lui avait pas encore dit où il se fournissait, et Masao pinça les lèvres. Mick sourit.

_ Je vais donc pouvoir briller une dernière fois. Ryo et moi nous fournissons auprès du même gars. Falcon va chez un autre revendeur, comme ça en cas de coup dur on a une solution de repli. Ça tombe bien, c'est aujourd'hui jour de vente. On ira tout à l'heure, à deux heures du mat'.

_ Si tard? s'étonna Hideyuki.

_ C'est l'horaire. Les truands et les nettoyeurs vivent la nuit, mon grand.

Hideyuki hocha la tête, puis demanda, fronçant les sourcils:

_ Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de deux choses qui n'allaient pas me plaire, oncle Mick? Quelle est la deuxième?

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il faut dire que je préfère me concentrer sur votre survie. Mais...

L'Américain fit une pause, son regard errant par la fenêtre, puis lâcha:

_ Le tigre d'argent a assassiné le Professeur.

_ Quoi?! s'exclama Hideyuki, choqué et peiné. Mais... comment? Pourquoi?

_ Ce soir, et ils n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle.

_ Mais je croyais... que la résidence était ultra-sécurisée?

_ Il faut croire qu'ils ont des bons gars, admit l'ex-nettoyeur, le regard voilé. Tiens, regarde.

Il tendit au jeune homme des photos, et ce dernier eut un haut-le-coeur. Sur les clichés, le Professeur gisait au milieu de sa bibliothèque, horriblement mutilé. La pièce autour de lui était en pagaille absolue, tout avait été retourné. Sur le mur du fond couvert d'étagères, un message écrit avec de la peinture à même les tranches des livres apparaissait: "Ceux qui s'attaquent au tigre d'argent en paient les conséquences."

Hideyuki, combattant la nausée et l'envie de balancer au loin les terribles photos, les examina avec le plus grand soin, cherchant d'éventuels indices. Il savait que le Professeur avait faibli ces derniers temps avec l'âge qui avançait, mais il avait toujours toute sa tête et veillait à préserver l'anonymat de la famille des nettoyeurs.

_ Masao et moi avons nettoyé les lieux avant l'arrivée de la police, expliqua Mick. On a pris les photos d'abord, puis on a pris tout ce qui pouvait être compromettant. Mais on n'a rien trouvé de précis, à part l'ordinateur du Professeur.

_ J'ai plongé dans le disque dur, ajouta Masao, mais rien de particulier. Le Professeur était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent.

Hideyuki hocha la tête, se concentrant davantage. Le Professeur était un homme particulièrement brillant, il n'aurait pas confié des données sensibles à un ordinateur aisément piratable. Il se rappela les conversations qu'il avait eues avec le vieil homme, et reprit le cliché montrant le message du cartel. Mais celui du Professeur était également présent, pour qui savait le voir.

_ Mes amis, annonça calmement le jeune homme, grâce au Professeur, je sais où le tigre d'argent a sa tanière.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Mick, abasourdi. Que veux-tu dire, Hide?

_ Le Professeur nous a laissé un dernier renseignement, répondit ce dernier, tendant les photos à son oncle. Sur la bibliothèque. Ses recherches ont dû être repérées, c'est sûrement pour ça que le tigre d'argent l'a tué. Mais il ne sera pas mort en vain, ajouta-t-il avec détermination, la rage au coeur. Nous allons venger sa mort et nous occuper de ces pourris.

_ Je ne comprends pas, avoua l'ex-nettoyeur, donnant les clichés à son fils. Quel message?

_ Les livres, expliqua simplement le jeune homme. Ils ont été reclassés selon un ordre différent de d'habitude. Et si on regarde bien le premier kanji du titre de chaque ouvrage, cela forme six mots: "Tigre d'argent hôtel Shintaro Tokyo."

_ Tu arrives à voir le titre des bouquins? s'étonna Masao, impressionné, examinant la photographie avec stupeur. Et tu te rappelais leur ordre précédent, en plus!

_ J'ai une bonne mémoire photographique, dit modestement son cousin.

_ L'hôtel Shintaro, fit Mick, songeur. C'est un palace flambant neuf, au coeur de la campagne près de la banlieue chic de Tokyo. Seuls les clients très fortunés peuvent s'y rendre, et encore, en montrant patte blanche. Il paraît que l'endroit, bien que paradisiaque, est une vraie forteresse.

_ Ce serait trop facile, sinon, ricana ironiquement Masao.

_ Il faut qu'on élabore une stratégie, dit Hideyuki, se rencognant contre le dossier du canapé. Il faut en parler à Natsumi, Genzo et Rumiko le plus vite possible.

_ Pas ce soir, lui opposa gentiment Mick, jetant un oeil à l'horloge murale. Il est vingt-deux heures cinquante, Hide. Vous en parlerez demain. Et à ce propos, vous devez disparaître, tous les cinq.

_ Comment ça? lui demanda Masao, interloqué.

Mais Hideyuki avait compris.

_ Ils ont retourné la résidence du Professeur car ils cherchaient certainement des infos sur nous. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé, mais mieux vaut être prudents. Alors on ira au collège, là-bas on ne risque rien, mais on ne doit plus rentrer chez nous tant que la mission n'est pas terminée.

_ Exactement, confirma l'Américain en hochant la tête. Et vous avez un endroit où aller?

_ Ta planque, Papa? proposa Masao.

_ Trop risqué, lui répondit son père. On ne sait jamais, peut-être ont-ils obtenu cette info.

_ Le bâtiment abandonné du collège, suggéra Hideyuki sérieusement. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller nous chercher là-bas. Il paraît qu'il est hanté, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ Bonne idée, approuva Mick, souriant également. Allez, reposez-vous deux petites heures, les jeunes. On part à une heure trente. Je vous réveillerai.

Masao emmena son cousin dans sa chambre et lui prépara un futon. Hideyuki, bien que perturbé par la mort du Professeur et l'état de santé de son père, ne tarda pas à succomber à la fatigue et s'endormit en quelques minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**La suite! Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ? ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Natsumi se réveilla, elle se sentait un peu vaseuse et toujours angoissée. Le départ de son frère aîné, la crise cardiaque de son père, l'assassinat du Professeur, la folle inquiétude de sa mère, tout avait été éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Le pire avait été de voir l'aura de son père vaciller et s'estomper, avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur lui pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Ryo avait rapidement perdu connaissance, mais elle avait senti son coeur repartir, vu son aura reprendre consistance, et elle avait rassuré sa mère qui paniquait complètement. La pauvre Kaori, sanglotant et caressant inlassablement les joues de son mari, l'appelant et le suppliant de revenir d'une voix désespérée, ne s'était calmée que lorsque Natsumi s'était écartée de son père, à bout de souffle mais heureuse de l'avoir sauvé.

Et tandis que Kaori restait auprès de Ryo, Natsumi avait essayé de joindre le Professeur, mais sans succès. Alors elle avait appelé Kazue. La famille Angel avait débarqué en quatrième vitesse deux minutes plus tard, et la doctoresse avait aussitôt pris Ryo en charge pendant que les hommes allaient à la résidence du Professeur pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Natsumi se leva en soupirant. Son père allait beaucoup mieux, mais le vieux Professeur était mort. Et elle savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Le tigre d'argent leur avait déclaré la guerre. Il lui faudrait se montrer courageuse, aussi courageuse que son frère, ce qui pour elle ne serait pas chose aisée. Hideyuki avait la force de son père chevillée au corps, la détermination de sa mère courant dans ses veines, et cette personnalité propre de garçon réfléchi, aux gestes calculés et au calme à toute épreuve (ou quasiment) qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et elle, de quel bois était-elle faite?

Chassant ces pensées angoissantes elle se vêtit de son uniforme, prépara son cartable, puis passa dans la chambre de son frère. En entrant elle eut un coup au coeur en voyant ses posters de films d'action et son joyeux désordre, mais elle se concentra. Elle vérifia qu'il avait bien pris son uniforme, par contre son cartable trônait sur le bureau. Elle le prit, y mit deux tenues de rechange puis se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents.

Elle frappa légèrement et entra. Elle savait que seul son père était encore au lit, elle entendait sa mère s'activer dans la cuisine un étage plus bas. Sa tante Kazue était partie au bout de quelques heures la veille au soir, complètement rassérénée sur l'état de Ryo.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle vit son père parfaitement réveillé et alerte, qui l'observait d'un air à la fois inquiet et amusé. Elle lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Papa! Alors, comment ça va?

_ Bien, répondit-il avec un large sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé. Très bien, même, si on considère que j'aurais pu mourir hier soir.

_ Mais tu es là, dit-elle simplement, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit où il s'était décalé pour lui faire de la place. Il faut juste que tu écoutes un peu plus ton corps et les gens qui prennent soin de toi.

_ Je sais, dit-il avec un soupir. Ta mère me rebat les oreilles depuis vingt ans avec la cigarette. Je crois que je vais devoir arrêter.

_ Ça vaut mieux, approuva-t-elle, riant légèrement à l'expression de dépit de son père. Et puis tu feras des économies. Tu pourras emmener Maman en voyage.

_ Pas bête, fit-il d'un air songeur.

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants, puis Ryo lui demanda, hésitant et gêné:

_ Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère?

_ Je sais juste qu'il est chez oncle Mick, répondit-elle tranquillement, masquant son trouble.

_ Et... comment va-t-il?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Oncle Mick n'a parlé qu'avec Maman. Mais apparemment ça avait l'air d'aller.

_ D'accord.

Le nettoyeur, bien qu'essayant d'afficher un air neutre, était visiblement abattu, ce qui peinait la jeune fille. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était à son père et à son frère de parler, de régler leurs comptes et d'aplanir leurs différends.

_ Tu... reprit difficilement Ryo, tu voudrais bien... lui dire que je m'excuse pour hier, s'il te plaît?

Elle acquiesça, éberluée. Son père qui s'excusait, c'était bel et bien une grande première. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait terriblement des mots qu'il avait prononcés, du départ avec fracas de son fils. Apparemment il se sentait profondément coupable. Cependant il avait eu une crise cardiaque quelques heures auparavant seulement. Il fallait le ménager, tout nettoyeur numéro un qu'il était.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, je lui dirai. Et laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout ça. On en reparlera.

Il la remercia d'un murmure, et elle lui sourit davantage. Il se remettrait très vite physiquement, mais moralement... Son frère aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans son rétablissement.

_ Natsumi, dit-il en la retenant doucement par le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever. Je t'en prie, promets-moi que vous serez prudents. Je ne pourrai rien faire pendant quelques jours, je serai impuissant. Il vous faudra vous protéger vous-mêmes.

_ Je le sais, Papa, dit-elle tranquillement, affichant une sérénité qu'elle était loin de ressentir devant l'expression torturée de son père. Et Hide le sait aussi. On ne va pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Tu nous as quand même appris deux ou trois trucs.

Ryo esquissa un sourire, puis, dans un geste inhabituel, la serra contre lui. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, lui rendit rapidement son étreinte.

_ Fais attention à toi, ma puce, souffla-t-il, des larmes dans la voix. Et veille sur ton frère.

_ Promis, Papa. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle profita du moment quelques secondes de plus, puis se dégagea gentiment. Elle se leva, sourit bravement à son père, puis quitta la pièce. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle retourna dans sa chambre et prépara un petit sac avec quelques affaires, et prit son petit revolver Colt Detective Special ainsi que quelques munitions en tous genres. Elle sentait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tout de suite chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, sa mère mettait la touche finale à un pantagruélique petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, dit Kaori, se précipitant pour câliner sa fille.

_ Bonjour Maman, dit Natsumi, se blottissant au creux des bras qui l'avaient toujours réconfortée et soutenue. Bien dormi?

_ Pas vraiment, avoua la nettoyeuse, les traits tirés et le teint blafard malgré un sourire vaillant. J'étais inquiète pour ton père, alors je l'ai veillé toute la nuit.

_ Il va bien, Maman. Je viens d'aller le voir. Il faut juste qu'il se repose. Et je suppose que c'est pour lui, le banquet?

_ Oui, admit Kaori avec un sourire contrit. Mais viens vite manger, Natsumi, sinon tu vas être en retard.

La jeune fille s'assit à table et se servit largement. Elle souhaitait faire plaisir à sa mère, qui démontrait toujours son amour par la débauche de plats mitonnés, et également faire le plein d'énergie car elle mourait de faim. Elle vida rapidement son assiette, se resservit, et engloutit le tout en moins de dix minutes pendant que Kaori préparait deux bentos pour ses enfants.

_ Merci Maman, dit Natsumi en se levant et en prenant les deux boîtes. C'était délicieux.

_ Natsumi, dit sérieusement Kaori, triturant nerveusement une serviette puis la fixant droit dans les yeux. Vous n'allez pas revenir dans l'immédiat, n'est-ce pas?

Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra. Sa mère avait toujours été diaboliquement intuitive. À moins que l'oncle Mick ne lui ait mis la puce à l'oreille...

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Maman? Est-ce qu'oncle Mick...?

_ Mick ne m'a rien dit, lui assura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais ton frère n'est pas revenu, et ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mick m'a dit qu'il était inquiet pour Ryo, mais il n'est quand même pas revenu, même pas pour affronter votre père ou être à son chevet. Et ça, ce n'est pas mon fils. Alors j'en déduis qu'il est vraiment devenu un nettoyeur et qu'il essaie de s'imposer, dans le milieu et surtout aux yeux de Ryo. Je sais que leur altercation n'a rien arrangé, mais tout s'est précipité quand le tigre d'argent a assassiné le Professeur. Vous allez partir en guerre contre eux, n'est-ce pas?

Natsumi ne put que hocher la tête, le coeur lourd. Et son malaise s'accentua lorsque Kaori, qu'elle avait toujours vu si forte, fondit en larmes. Elle voyait bien que sa mère était en train de craquer sous la pression et l'inquiétude, alors elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posa les bentos et l'entoura de ses bras. Kaori sanglota sur son épaule pendant quelques secondes, tandis que Natsumi lui murmurait:

_ Tout va bien, Maman. Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Ça va aller.

La nettoyeuse se calma et s'écarta, confuse.

_ Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ou te faire de la peine.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Maman. Tu as aussi le droit de craquer de temps en temps, et de montrer ton inquiétude. Je t'aime, Maman.

_ Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, lui dit Kaori, la prenant encore une fois dans ses bras. Prends bien soin de toi. Et s'il te plaît, dis à ton frère que je l'aime.

_ D'accord, Maman. Bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée.

Natsumi se leva, récupéra les bentos et les glissa dans les cartables qu'elle prit avec elle, mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle entendit:

_ Je suis tellement fière de vous. Bonne chance. Soyez prudents.

Tâchant de maîtriser l'émotion qui lui saisissait les tripes, elle referma la, porte et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble avant d'émerger à l'air libre, les larmes aux yeux. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Hideyuki et Masao, des cernes violets sous les yeux et le teint blême, l'attendaient.

Sans un mot, elle enlaça son frère, voyant son aura magenta vacillant d'émotion, et Hideyuki lui rendit son étreinte comme rarement, semblant s'accrocher à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il pencha la tête sur son épaule, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_ Tu as fait le bon choix, Hide. Et je suis là, avec toi.

Elle sentait son épaule s'humidifier, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa peur et son angoisse, réelles, et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire apparaître la moindre faiblesse aux yeux du monde. Il devait devenir aussi dur que l'acier à l'extérieur, même si à l'intérieur de lui il restait le gentil garçon calme et épris de justice qu'elle aimait tendrement.

Au bout d'une minute, Hideyuki murmura:

_ Merci, Nat. Et désolé.

Il redressa la tête, essuyant au passage ses joues sur l'épaule de sa soeur qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, et reprit son masque impassible, seulement trahi par ses yeux gris remplis de gratitude et de tourments, et un léger sourire.

_ Maman te fait dire qu'elle t'aime, lui dit-elle, et Papa s'excuse pour hier.

La surprise puis l'amertume se peignirent sur les traits de Hideyuki qui ne répliqua rien. Il avait besoin de temps, elle le savait. Elle se tourna vers son cousin après avoir remis son cartable à son frère:

_ Bonjour, Masao, ça va?

_ Ça va, et toi? répondit le blond, plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Et oncle Ryo?

_ Il va bien, je lui ai parlé ce matin. Il doit se reposer et arrêter de fumer. Ça va être compliqué d'être dans le même appart' que lui prochainement. Alors quelque part ça tombe bien qu'on n'y soit plus pendant quelque temps.

_ Tu es au courant, Nat? demanda Hideyuki, interloqué. Comment tu le sais?

_ Personne ne m'a rien dit, dit-elle tranquillement, à la fois contente et attristée d'avoir mis dans le mille. Je le sentais, c'est tout, et Papa et Maman aussi. J'ai préparé mes affaires et mon revolver.

_ Chapeau, Natsumi! s'exclama Masao tandis que Hideyuki gardait le silence, moins surpris que son cousin par l'intuition de sa soeur. Tu as eu un sacré flair!

_ On y va? s'enquit-elle, impatiente de retrouver Rumiko et sa force tranquille.

_ On te suit! dit Masao d'un ton léger.

Tous trois se mirent en route vers le Cat's Eye. Ils avançaient en silence, aux aguets, mais rien ne vint perturber leur trajet. Et quand ils arrivèrent en vue du café, ils virent le frère et la soeur Ijuin qui les guettaient de part et d'autre de la porte, tels deux sentinelles vigilantes. Tous deux avaient leur cartable, mais également un sac que Natsumi supposait contenir quelques affaires. Ainsi eux aussi savaient.

_ Salut Gen! Salut Rumi! lança Masao, le plus jovial de leur bande.

_ 'lut, répondit Rumiko tandis que Genzo se contentait de hocher la tête.

Le petit groupe s'ébranla. Le silence était comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de chacun, mais il n'était pas un malaise. Natsumi sentait que chacun rassemblait ses pensées et se préparait à la surchauffe cérébrale qui s'annonçait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège, exceptionnellement ce fut Genzo qui prit la parole:

_ On se retrouve au déjeuner à l'endroit habituel.

Ce fut le signal de la dispersion. Natsumi suivait Rumiko jusqu'au bâtiment de leur classe quand l'adolescente lui demanda:

_ Comment va Hide?

Natsumi sentit immédiatement, et vit à travers son aura, la détresse réelle de sa cousine. Cette dernière s'inquiétait véritablement pour Hideyuki, et le voir aussi sombre et renfermé lui était très douloureux. Elle avait instantanément perçu le changement chez le jeune homme, et se demandait où serait sa place dans ce nouveau contexte.

Car ce que Natsumi n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit, et à son frère encore moins, c'est que Rumiko était tombée amoureuse de son frère à peu près au même moment où lui tombait amoureux d'elle. Au début, Natsumi n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela au changement d'épaisseur de leur aura. Elle voyait chaque jour des changements chez tous les membres de leur bande, et les ados autour d'eux; chacun changeait, de corps, d'esprit, d'aura. Alors elle avait ignoré ce fait mineur.

Mais quand Hideyuki était revenu un soir après le judo, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses et soutenu par Genzo, après une sérieuse bagarre avec une bande de petites frappes devant leur collège pour défendre Rumiko, là elle avait été comme frappée par la foudre. Ils s'aimaient, ne le sachant pas eux-mêmes, taisant à tous leurs sentiments, évidemment. Mais elle, elle l'avait clairement vu.

Alors elle avait attendu. Après tout, à ce moment-là Rumiko n'avait que neuf ans et son frère douze. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour éprouver un véritable sentiment d'amour, un lien aussi fort que celui qui unissait ses parents et qu'elle voyait chaque jour. Mais d'année en année le sentiment grandissait, se renforçait, et elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas une simple amourette. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs auras étaient si semblables que c'en était étourdissant.

Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait fait comprendre aux deux intéressés qu'elle savait. Si Hideyuki en était particulièrement gêné, Rumiko en était heureuse. Elle se confiait volontiers à sa cousine qui la rassurait, tout en ne voulant pas jouer les entremetteuses. Ils avaient besoin de temps, et de se rendre compte de leur amour par leurs propres moyens.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Natsumi répondit à la question de sa cousine:

_ C'est délicat pour le moment, Rumi, mais ça va s'arranger. Hide s'est disputé avec Papa hier soir.

_ Je sais, Papa me l'a dit. J'espère que ton père va mieux.

_ Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Il doit se reposer.

_ On ne pourra compter que sur nous-mêmes, dit Rumiko avant de pincer les lèvres d'un air résolu avant d'entrer dans leur classe.

Natsumi la suivit en soupirant légèrement, avant de passer la porte à son tour. Elle avait senti les auras qui s'agitaient derrière, et elle se prépara mentalement à l'affrontement.

_ Natsumi! s'écrièrent une demi-douzaine de garçons, se précipitant autour d'elle et essayant d'attirer son attention. Comment ça va? Tu es radieuse! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi? Non, pas ce ringard! Sors plutôt avec moi! Non, moi! Je t'emmènerai au cinéma! Et moi au restaurant!

Elle essaya de forcer le passage, mais ils se pressaient autour d'elle, épuisant sa patience qu'elle avait fine ce jour-là. Les émotions menaçaient de déborder, et elle avait dû contenir ses larmes à trois reprises déjà, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. La cocotte minute était en train de bouillir et atteignait la température critique.

_ Laissez-la! intervint Rumiko, jouant des coudes pour venir à la rescousse de sa cousine. Mais écartez-vous, bande d'imbéciles! Elle n'est pas intéressée!

_ Oh la ferme, Ijuin! s'exclama le plus bête d'entre eux, le dénommé Harada. Mêle-toi de tes affaires! Tu es jalouse, c'est tout, parce que personne ne s'intéresse à une grande tige comme toi!

Et à ce moment précis, Natsumi explosa. Personne ne s'attaquait impunément à sa famille, et encore moins à sa meilleure amie. Elle voyait bien que Rumiko était blessée et avait reculé d'un pas, car elle ne pensait pas que ses sentiments envers Hideyuki étaient réciproques. Alors en une fraction de seconde elle fit apparaître une de ses massues, la plus petite (une tonne) car les chiffes molles qui l'entouraient n'auraient pas survécu à la Spéciale Irrécupérable 100000 tonnes de sa mère réservée à Ryo et Mick, et frappa.

En un swing parfait elle envoya Harada s'écraser contre le mur du fond de la classe, où il resta collé comme une grenouille aplatie, et se tourna vers ses autres prétendants, brandissant la massue au-dessus de sa tête:

_ D'autres candidats au vol plané? Le prochain qui me colle ou qui embête Rumiko y a droit direct, est-ce que c'est clair?

Les autres garçons battirent précipitamment en retraite, s'excusant et se courbant et se réfugiant le plus loin possible d'elle, sous les rires et les huées des autres élèves. Natsumi fit disparaître sa massue avec une dernière expression féroce en direction des idiots, et s'assit à sa place, à côté de sa cousine qui la remercia en lui serrant le poignet.

_ Maintenant ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de nous embêter, sourit Natsumi avec un air triomphant pour dérider Rumiko qui sourit à son tour, apaisée.

Leurs camarades prirent place tandis que leur professeur d'histoire entrait dans la classe. Rumiko profita du brouhaha des affaires sortant des cartables pour murmurer à sa cousine:

_ Merci, Nat. Et j'espère que ça va aussi aller pour toi. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, là, tout de suite. Mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Et moi aussi je suis là, même si je n'ai pas ton swing avec la massue.

Natsumi sourit légèrement, les yeux pleins de larmes et les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle avait consolé et essayé d'apaiser son père, sa mère et son frère dans la même matinée, et elle était heureuse de constater que quelqu'un était là pour elle.

_ Merci, Rumi, chuchota-t-elle discrètement en sortant son livre. On est une famille.

_ Et une famille, ça se serre les coudes, ajouta Rumiko avec un sourire plein d'assurance. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. On va tous les écraser.

Natsumi savait que sa cousine ne parlait plus des idiots de leur classe. Elle hocha la tête, moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais se répétant, comme pour s'en convaincre, qu'ils gagneraient sans accroc. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La matinée parut interminable à Hideyuki. Les cours de japonais, de géographie et de mathématiques semblèrent durer plusieurs heures chacun, et ce ne fut qu'en sport qu'il retrouva un regain d'énergie. Il se défoula sur la course, semant tous ses adversaires sauf son cousin Masao qui arrivait à tenir le rythme, et tous deux coururent leurs huit kilomètres sans aucune difficulté quand leurs camarades crachaient leurs boyaux au bout de trois.

Quand la cloche annonçant la pause déjeuner sonna, il sentit un peu de sa tension s'alléger, et s'empressa de se rendre sous le cerisier rabougri, toujours suivi par Masao, et attendit. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis le matin, mais Hideyuki savait que son cousin comprenait et lui accordait le répit dont il avait tant besoin.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures à la situation, et était parvenu à une conclusion et à l'ébauche d'un plan. Il avait compris, bien malgré lui, qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'aucun de ses acolytes, même sa soeur, et qu'il devrait assurer leur sécurité coûte que coûte. Mais ils lui seraient tous indispensables s'il voulait qu'ils s'en sortent sains et saufs.

L'arrivée de Genzo interrompit ses réflexions, mais son colosse de cousin ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir près d'eux et d'attendre, les coudes sur les genoux, jambes en tailleur. Et une minute plus tard, Natsumi et Rumiko firent leur apparition au coin du bâtiment en face d'eux. En voyant sa ravissante cousine, le coeur de Hideyuki battit un peu plus vite, mais il vit tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait les deux filles, et fronça les sourcils.

Arrivées à cinq mètres de lui, Rumiko le fixa quelques instants puis détourna le regard, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, et Natsumi lui jeta un coup d'oeil significatif. Elles s'assirent en face des garçons, dans le plus grand silence, et tous sortirent leur déjeuner. Hideyuki s'était douté, en voyant Natsumi lui tendre son cartable, que sa mère avait pensé à lui, ce qui lui avait fait chaud au coeur.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées au repas, puis les boîtes se fermèrent et se rangèrent dans les sacs, les regards divaguants se focalisèrent, les gestes se raréfièrent, et la tension remonta d'un cran. La récréation était terminée.

Hideyuki attaqua. Il savait qu'il était plus ou moins considéré comme le chef de la bande depuis toujours, car il était soi-disant celui qui réfléchissait le plus, alors c'était à lui d'ouvrir le bal.

_ Je suppose que vous savez tous où nous en sommes, mais je résume. Le tigre d'argent veut notre peau et a assassiné le Professeur. Ce dernier, avant de mourir, a utilisé les livres de sa bibliothèque pour nous transmettre l'emplacement de la tanière du tigre: l'hôtel Shintaro, ici à Tokyo. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça nous-mêmes, en infiltration. Oncle Mick et oncle Falcon sont d'accord, mais je me suis gravement disputé avec mon père hier soir à ce sujet et j'ai claqué la porte. Il a fait une crise cardiaque dans la foulée, mais il va mieux maintenant. Oncle Mick nous a emmenés cette nuit, Masa et moi, acheter des munitions pour toutes nos armes, plus deux-trois jouets qui peuvent servir. Et maintenant, on doit élaborer notre plan d'attaque. Genzo, tu as l'info?

_ Oui, acquiesça son géant de cousin. On peut tous participer à toutes les épreuves possibles. Du moment que quelqu'un est membre d'un seul club, il peut s'inscrire à toutes les compétitions qu'il veut.

_ Donc, si je te suis, intervint Rumiko d'une voix douce, on va tous faire plusieurs épreuves?

_ Oui, acquiesça son frère. Le but est d'éliminer tous les autres élèves, pour se retrouver uniquement à nous cinq ce weekend dans la gueule du loup.

_ Ça en fait, des épreuves, grogna Masao. Même pour nous, ça risque d'être chaud.

_ Pas tant que ça, expliqua Genzo d'une voix calme. On est à Shinjuku, il n'y a pas tant de sports que ça dans notre collège. Et en plus on manque de filles partout, donc la plupart des sports ne sont pas mixtes.

_ Tu as la liste? s'enquit Hideyuki, très concentré.

_ Le prof de sport me l'a donné.

_ Lis-la-nous, s'il te plaît.

_ Alors, il y a boxe, énuméra Genzo, judo, karaté, kendo, aïkido, athlétisme et gymnastique. Les sports collectifs ne sont pas concernés par la compétition, heureusement. La gymnastique et le saut à la perche sont les seuls sports entièrement féminins. Par contre, il y a des filles en judo, en saut en hauteur, en saut en longueur et en course à pied. Pour tout le reste, il n'y a que des garçons.

_ En athlétisme, dit Masao, il y a quoi déjà en plus?

_ Saut de haies, et les lancers: poids, javelot et marteau. Il y a trois courses: 100 mètres, 1000 mètres et 5000 mètres. Les filles n'ont que le 1000 mètres.

_ Heureusement comme tu dis qu'on est dans un collège de seconde zone, ronchonna Masao, maussade. Tu imagines si on avait eu toutes les vraies épreuves d'athlétisme, rien que ça? Sans parler d'autres trucs bien relou comme le tennis ou la natation! Ça nous fait quoi? Cinq épreuves à gagner chacun?

_ Quelque chose comme ça. Tu abandonnes déjà, Angel?

_ Bien sûr que non! Je t'interdis de penser un truc pareil, Ijuin!

_ Calmez-vous, s'interposa fermement Hideyuki, attrapant la liste de son cousin. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Il contempla la feuille de papier. Masao n'avait pas tort, ils devraient vraiment aller au bout de leurs limites, surtout qu'en face d'eux les autres élèves n'étaient pas tous des manches. Harada en particulier, le crétin de la classe des filles, qui était très doué en kendo. Et leur faux jeton de camarade Takahara, qui les provoquait toujours, Masao et lui, ne se défendait pas mal du tout en saut en longueur. Non, ce ne serait pas si simple.

_ Il faut qu'on se partage le boulot, dit-il enfin. Genzo?

_ Boxe, évidemment, répondit son cousin avec un large sourire. C'est mon sport. Mais je pense prendre aussi les lancers, je me défends pas mal.

_ Tu écrases tout, oui, avoue, le taquina Masao, lui lançant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pas étonnant quand on est le fils d'Umibozu.

_ La ferme, Masa! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi? À part l'aïkido, tu sais faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts?

_ Bien sûr! Je bats tout le monde, y compris Hide, en saut de haies et saut en longueur. Si Takahara n'est pas en forme, je le battrai à coup sûr.

_ Même si c'est un idiot, dit Hideyuki, il faut le battre, pour le sauver d'un sort funeste. Si on a d'autres élèves avec nous, on ne pourra peut-être pas les ramener vivants.

La remarque jeta un froid, mais Hideyuki continua. Il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par la peur, sinon ils avaient déjà perdu. Avancer, planifier, triompher, telle était sa méthode, apprise aux côtés de son père.

_ Ok, Masa. Mais tu es bon en kendo, très bon même. Je ne connais pas assez ce sport, et Gen pas du tout. Tu dois gagner là aussi.

_ Il faudra battre Harada, dit Natsumi d'un air dégoûté. En plus, ce serait bien de lui donner une bonne leçon devant tout le monde, après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

_ Comment ça? demanda Masao, la curiosité piquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cet idiot?

_ Rien d'important, s'empressa de dire Rumiko après avoir mis un léger coup de coude dans le bras de sa cousine mécontente. Oublie ça.

_ Non, dit Hideyuki, devançant Genzo de peu. Raconte-nous, Rumi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ou fait?

La jeune fille, très gênée, piqua un fard et baissa la tête. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père dans ces circonstances que c'en aurait été presque comique si Hideyuki n'avait pas noté les yeux brillants de larmes de celle qu'il aimait. Il demanda d'un ton beaucoup plus doux:

_ Tu veux bien nous dire, Rumi?

Elle garda le silence, mais il vit une larme dévaler sa joue, et ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Si ce con de Harada lui avait fait du mal... Natsumi finit par dire à sa place:

_ Harada a été insultant avec elle. Il s'est pris une massue de ma part. Mais ce serait bien que vous enfonciez le clou, c'est tout.

_ Rumi, dit gentiment Genzo, dont les paroles douces ne parvenaient pas à masquer une fureur grandissante, si tu veux que j'aille éclater ce connard...

_ Non merci, Gen, dit-elle, essuyant furtivement ses larmes avant de relever la tête et de regarder vers le bâtiment abandonné, fuyant leur regard. Il a tapé là où ça fait mal, c'est tout. Ça va passer.

Hideyuki se promit de régler son compte à celui qui avait osé faire pleurer sa cousine et bien-aimée, et jeta un regard lourd de sens à Genzo qui hocha légèrement la tête, lui laissant le champ libre. Ses cousins connaissaient ses sentiments pour Rumiko, et si Masao le chambrait énormément, lui et Genzo le soutenaient tout de même. Mais il laissa tomber pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas tourmenter Rumiko plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ D'accord. Ok, Masa, tu sais quoi faire: aïkido et kendo, saut en longueur et saut de haies. Il faut que tu t'inscrives aussi aux trois épreuves de course à pied, comme Genzo et moi, pour multiplier nos chances.

_ Ok, acquiesça Masao, Genzo hochant la tête à son habitude.

_ Rumi? demanda-t-il doucement, le coeur battant la chamade. Tu vas faire quoi à part le saut à la perche?

_ Les autres sauts, dit-elle après s'être râclé la gorge. Hauteur et longueur. Je bats les filles d'athlétisme quand je les affronte en cours de sport.

_ Très bien, approuva-t-il, admiratif. Et toi, Nat?

_ Ce qui reste pour les filles, sourit-elle. Gymnastique, évidemment, 1000 mètres, et judo. Merci, à propos, grand frère. Si je m'en sors pas mal en judo, c'est grâce à toi. J'ai de bonnes chances de gagner, même si battre Honda ne sera pas une promenade de santé.

_ Tu vas y arriver, lui assura Masao avec un sourire ravageur. Tu es douée, Nat.

_ Merci, Masao, dit-elle, un peu surprise.

Hideyuki ne put réprimer totalement un petit sourire narquois. Si lui était raide dingue de Rumiko depuis plusieurs années, il savait que Masao en pinçait pour sa soeur depuis quelques mois, mais elle l'ignorait complètement et ne remarquait rien du tout. Elle était très mûre pour une fille de douze ans, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais en matière de flirt elle ne connaissait strictement rien et s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il faudrait que Masao soit patient, ce qui était loin d'être son fort. Mais il n'aurait pas le choix, d'autant plus que lui-même serait là pour veiller au grain.

_ Et toi, Hide? reprit sérieusement Natsumi. Que te reste-t-il?

_ Judo et karaté, et saut en hauteur.

_ En hauteur, ça ne serait pas Iwagaki fils le champion du collège? demanda Masao, l'air de rien.

_ Si, acquiesça Natsumi avec une grimace. Et ce cher Taro ne se prend pas pour de la merde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est arrogant et sûr de lui. Il est convaincu qu'il n'aura aucune opposition, d'autant plus que c'est son père qui parraine la compétition.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans son cas? demanda Genzo. Lui ne risque pas de se faire tuer.

_ Non, admit Hideyuki, songeur. Mais il vaut mieux l'écarter, si on y arrive. Ça fera un témoin de moins à gérer. On doit préserver notre anonymat à tout prix.

_ Hide, commença Masao, gêné. Tu... tu es sûr que...

_ Crois-moi, Masa, l'interrompit-il le coeur lourd, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à me poser ces mêmes questions. Est-ce que c'est la meilleure solution? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas laisser faire nos pères? Est-ce qu'on est trop jeunes? Est-ce qu'on est prêts? Est-ce qu'on sera à la hauteur? Est-ce que certains d'entre nous seront blessés? Est-ce que certains d'entre nous reviendront entre quatre planches? Crois-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution...

_ Mais... commença Rumiko, bouleversée. Hide...

_ S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, Rumi, dit-il, s'adressant uniquement à elle pour lui communiquer sa détermination et ses doutes tout en lui dissimulant ses violents tourments. Crois-tu que nos pères y arriveraient mieux que nous? Si on était dix ans en arrière, je te dirais oui sans aucune hésitation. Mais on est aujourd'hui. Ton père et oncle Mick sont retraités depuis tellement d'années qu'ils ne font plus de véritables missions, seulement de l'appui lourd quand il faut de l'artillerie pour aider mes parents. Et encore, aider mon père serait plus exact. Ma mère ne va plus sur le terrain depuis la naissance de Nat, seulement quand elle n'a pas le choix. Et mon père est certes encore en activité, mais récemment...

Il se tut, repensant à la dernière mission de Ryo. Son père, si prompt à la réaction d'ordinaire, n'avait pas détecté à temps un ennemi qui le mettait en joue par-derrière. Il ne devait la vie qu'aux réflexes de son fils qui avait tiré sur l'épaule du malfrat alors qu'il était dissimulé dans l'ombre à l'insu du nettoyeur. Ryo n'avait pu faire autrement que le remercier, mais de mauvaise grâce. Hideyuki se doutait que l'idée de vieillir, et de perdre sa force et ses réflexes, devait tarauder son père, mais cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était le protéger, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retire pour profiter de sa retraite.

_ Disons que ses réflexes commencent à s'émousser, poursuivit-il à contre-coeur. Alors je ne veux pas l'envoyer vers une mort certaine. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il a souffert, il mérite une fin de vie paisible et heureuse. Il est hors de question qu'il paie de sa vie une vengeance pour un fait que j'ai moi-même commis il y a quatre ans. Et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que vos pères ne méritent pas ça non plus. Il nous faut assumer ce qu'on a fait, il nous faut prendre nos responsabilités. On va massacrer ces pourris, mais pour ça il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble et unis.

«Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi, Rumi. Je ne voulais pas que toi et Natsumi veniez avec nous. Je ne voulais même pas de Masao et Genzo. Si je le pouvais, j'endosserais tout tout seul et irais me frotter à ces salopards. Mais ce serait du suicide, et surtout ce serait stupide car je ne pourrai jamais les mettre hors d'état de nuire seul. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous tous. Ça m'attriste, ça me rend fou d'angoisse et de terreur, mais on n'a pas le choix. Vous avez tous une force énorme, un talent fou et quelque chose d'unique, ce qui fait de nous une équipe à part et complémentaire. Sans l'un d'entre nous, on ne peut pas réussir.

_ On est le club des cinq, ajouta sérieusement Masao.

_ T'as vraiment pas été inspiré le jour où tu as trouvé ce nom ridicule, maugréa Genzo, détendant l'atmosphère devenue pesante. Il faut y aller, ajouta-t-il en se levant. La cloche va sonner.

Hideyuki se leva à son tour, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rumiko. Les autres membres du groupe, l'air de rien, s'écartèrent et leur laissèrent un peu d'espace. La jeune fille, au bord des larmes de nouveau, lui demanda d'une voix tremblante:

_ Tu parles comme si ton sort était scellé. Tu penses vraiment qu'on ne va pas tous s'en sortir, Hide?

_ Je n'en sais rien, Rumi, confessa-t-il, souffrant au plus profond de lui-même de la voir si angoissée. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ferai tout pour qu'on rentre chez nous sains et saufs. Et ça, je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Même pour toi?

_ Même pour moi, dit-il après une seconde d'hésitation, voyant son trouble et se prenant à espérer. Ne t'en fais pas, Rumi, ajouta-t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Tout ira bien. On va y arriver, ensemble.

La jeune fille rougit violemment et détourna la tête, mais ne fit rien pour retirer sa main. _Sacrée cachottière de Natsumi_, pensa-t-il avec un amusement teinté d'amertume. Il devina que Rumiko éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, il le voyait clairement à présent, mais le timing ne pouvait pas être pire. Comment se déclarer alors qu'ils allaient affronter une telle menace d'ici quelques jours? Mieux valait attendre la fin de la mission, pour ne pas créer davantage de souffrance. _Mais après ça_, se jura-t-il, _je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui avoue tout ce que je ressens pour elle. La vie est trop courte pour tergiverser._

Finalement la cloche sonna, et il dut retirer sa main, à contre-coeur. Il dit tranquillement, masquant son émoi:

_ On y va, Rumi?

Elle acquiesça, rouge comme une tomate, et tous deux se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs acolytes qui regardaient partout sauf dans leur direction, et se rendirent en cours. Hideyuki suivit Masao en cours d'histoire, mais il n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce que le prof leur serina de l'ère Edo. Il pensait aux épreuves qu'il allait leur falloir gagner, aux pièges qu'il allait leur falloir déjouer, à la stratégie qu'ils allaient devoir mettre au point.

À la fin du cours, il se rendit à la bibliothèque du collège et emprunta quatre livres. Puis il alla à son club de judo, où il se défoula en étalant tous ses adversaires dégoûtés. Ensuite il passa la porte du club de karaté voisin et révisa un peu ses katas, avant d'affronter le champion, Tezuka. Il se battit comme un lion, et finalement Tezuka commit une erreur. Il gagna, ce qui remplit son adversaire de fureur.

_ T'es qu'un tricheur, Saeba! Ce mouvement est interdit!

_ Pas du tout, intervint le maître, sourcils froncés. Saeba a gagné à la loyale, Tezuka.

_ Je te ferai payer ça, Saeba, siffla le champion entre ses dents, vert de rage. Participe à la compétition dans deux jours et je t'éclaterai.

Hideyuki garda le silence. En temps normal il aurait répliqué, sorti une vanne ou un truc spirituel, mais là il n'en avait pas l'envie. Cette rivalité ridicule était le cadet de ses soucis, d'autres choses bien plus importantes le perturbaient. Il quitta le club à la sonnerie de la cloche, et alla se changer. Il réalisa que se laver n'allait pas être simple, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner chez eux.

_Les bains publics_, pensa-t-il. Et ça tombait bien, le commissariat de leur tante Saeko se trouvait tout près. Alors il attendit ses comparses au portail du collège, et quand tous le rejoignirent il les conduisit, sans un mot, aux bains publics. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Natsumi en s'arrêtant devant l'établissement, et sa soeur lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit au loin un cri familier qui le figea sur place:

_ Hiiiii! Un satyre! Au secours! Lâchez-moi, sale pervers!

Blême, il échangea un regard avec sa soeur qui n'en menait pas large. C'était soit son père, soit son oncle Mick, qui n'avaient jamais pu se débarrasser de leur sale habitude, qui approchait. Et il n'était pas prêt à affronter son père une deuxième fois. Il espérait que c'était Mick, mais bientôt il reconnut l'aura qui était encore à une centaine de mètres, et il sentit son coeur se glacer. C'était bien Ryo Saeba qui arrivait, et il appréhendait leur rencontre.

_ Hide, c'est ton père, dit Masao, gêné.

_ Oui, je sais, dit-il enfin, retrouvant un peu d'aplomb. Allez-y, vous autres, je vous rejoindrai. Nat, tu restes si tu le souhaites.

_ Je reste, dit-elle calmement d'une voix assurée, se plaçant à ses côtés.

_ On reste aussi, asséna Genzo en venant de l'autre côté de Hideyuki. On est ensemble dans cette galère. Pas question que tu t'en prennes encore plein la tête tout seul.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais, répliqua Rumiko d'un ton ferme, formant une ligne avec Masao de part et d'autre du petit groupe. On est ensemble, Hide. C'est comme ça.

Alors ils se déplacèrent de quelques pas et attendirent, une grosse goutte de honte à l'arrière du crâne tandis que les cris s'intensifiaient tout en se rapprochant. Puis le silence. Et finalement, Ryo Saeba émergea de la foule, sérieux et le visage fermé, leur faisant face. Hideyuki ressentit un grand soulagement de le voir sain et sauf, mais aussi une grande amertume. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce que son père lui avait lancé la veille, et son manque de confiance en lui.

Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, puis Hideyuki finit par dire d'un ton vaguement hostile:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Papa?

_ Je suis venu te voir, dit calmement le nettoyeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les Saeba père et fils se faisaient face, se jaugeant du regard, comme seuls au monde dans cette artère animée de Shinjuku, ignorant les passants qui les contournaient, mécontents, et les ados Ijuin et Angel et Natsumi qui les regardaient avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Hideyuki voyait ses yeux dans ceux de son père, voyait ses traits dans le masque impassible qui le contemplait, mais il n'était pas son père. Il avait hérité de beaucoup de lui, certes, mais il était aussi à moitié Makimura. Et sa mère lui avait transmis son côté passionné, bien qu'il le cachât tout au fond de lui-même sous un tempérament égal et réfléchi. Mais là, tout de suite, il sentait ses poings le démanger. La blessure était trop profonde. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner, pas encore. Alors il dit avec dédain, le sang bouillant dans ses veines:

_ Eh bien, moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu m'en as déjà assez dit hier soir. Alors tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations. Ça avait l'air passionnant, courir après les femmes et se prendre râteau sur râteau.

_ Si tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps que c'est une couverture, dit Ryo qui s'était rembruni. Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça, à me ridiculiser en public, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais c'est bien utile pour passer pour un abruti inoffensif, savoir si quelqu'un nous suit ou, dans ce cas précis, de faire savoir à quelqu'un d'éloigné qu'on arrive.

Hideyuki ne répliqua rien. Tout ça, il le savait, évidemment. Son père cherchait à entamer le dialogue, mais lui ne voulait pas le prolonger. Toutefois il se posait une question.

_ Comment as-tu su qu'on viendrait ici? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Tu nous fais suivre?

_ Non, démentit le nettoyeur, toujours aussi calme. C'était juste logique. Vous êtes tous partis de chez vous, mais vous faites du sport tous les jours. Et vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'hôtel. En planque, les possibilités pour se laver sont limitées. De plus, je me doute que vous allez aller trouver Saeko dont le commissariat est à deux rues d'ici. Comme dirait Sherlock, élémentaire.

_ Bravo, grinça le jeune homme, épaté malgré lui. Bonne déduction, Papa. Sur ce, on doit te laisser.

Il fit un mouvement pour se retourner mais Ryo dit, d'une voix un peu moins assurée:

_ Attends, Hide!

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son père qui le regardait maintenant avec un peu d'anxiété au fond de ses prunelles acier. Il n'avait jamais voulu voir la vulnérabilité sur le visage de son père, mais là il la voyait bien, même si seuls les Saeba frère et soeur pouvaient l'y déceler. Alors il attendit. Il écouterait, mais ne ferait rien de plus.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment contacter Saeko, dit Ryo, mal à l'aise. Vous ne pouvez pas vous pointer la bouche en coeur au commissariat et demander à la voir. Ça vous grillerait tout de suite, et nous tous avec vous, sans compter la couverture de Saeko qui sauterait immédiatement.

Hideyuki, frappé de stupeur, reconnut la justesse des paroles de son père. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect des choses, et lui fut intérieurement reconnaissant de sa perspicacité. Mais il devait rester neutre. Il devait s'affirmer, même si ça le déchirait de l'intérieur.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il sobrement.

_ À droite du commissariat il y a un café, expliqua Ryo. Vous allez demander à la patronne, un travesti, amie de longue date, d'appeler Saeko. Elle doit dire "Le chien s'est mordu la queue." Elle est habituée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Saeko sortira du commissariat et vous retrouvera dans le parc en face, sous le troisième lampadaire à droite. Là vous ne risquerez rien pour lui parler.

_ Merci, Papa, finit par dire Natsumi devant l'absence de réaction de son frère qui réfléchissait. On va se débrouiller.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Ou du moins, ajouta le nettoyeur avec une expression contrite, je n'en doute plus. Je sais que vous ferez du bon boulot. Soyez prudents et revenez sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas, Papa, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hideyuki d'un ton mordant. Tu as bien changé depuis hier soir. Voir la Mort en face t'a changé en guimauve?

_ Hide! s'écria Natsumi, choquée.

_ Laisse, Natsumi, je l'ai mérité, dit calmement Ryo, contemplant son fils avec tristesse et un soupçon de fierté. En effet, j'ai bien changé depuis hier soir, Hide. J'ai vu l'homme que tu es devenu et non plus le petit garçon que je voyais en toi. J'ai vu un homme qui assumait et faisait face, agissant à l'opposé du lâche que j'ai toujours été, du moins sur le plan personnel. J'étais aussi venu m'excuser, mais tu n'es pas prêt à entendre ce que je veux te dire. Alors quand vous reviendrez, je souhaiterais te parler, si tu es d'accord. En attendant, prenez soin de vous. Je veillerai sur Kaori et sur les autres membres de notre famille.

_ Attends, Papa! le rappela Natsumi alors que le nettoyeur se détournait pour s'en aller. Est-ce que Maman va bien?

Hideyuki entendit la soudaine angoisse de sa soeur et devina immédiatement qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans l'aura de son père. Ce dernier ne put tout à fait dissimuler une fugitive lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, mais il répondit tranquillement:

_ Oui, elle va bien, ma puce. Rien de préoccupant, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est juste un peu stressée ces derniers temps. Allez, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne chance.

Il les regarda tous une dernière fois, son regard s'attardant sur ses deux enfants, puis tourna les talons et se fondit dans la foule. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Rumiko s'enquit, un peu troublée:

_ Nat? Qu'as-tu vu pour ta mère?

_ Papa s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, dit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Son aura est très agitée. Je... j'ai peur...

Hideyuki fut le premier à réagir et entoura sa soeur de ses bras au moment où celle-ci fondit en larmes. Il sentait que son conflit avec son père affectait beaucoup sa petite soeur, et si en plus du tigre d'argent elle s'inquiétait pour leur mère... C'était à lui à présent de la consoler, d'être là pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour lui le matin même. Il jeta un regard noir à Masao qui avait l'air sur des charbons ardents, et le blond recula d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Masao n'avait aucun droit sur sa soeur, et il veillerait sur elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Natsumi pleura une bonne minute dans son tee-shirt, puis se calma d'elle-même. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle voyait son aura, et il lui parlait à travers celle-ci. Il sortit un mouchoir et le lui tendit, et elle l'accepta avec un faible sourire. Il lui sourit en retour, et ses yeux retrouvèrent un peu d'éclat.

_ On y va? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Tu as dû sentir que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Elle renifla de rire, et Masao confirma:

_ En effet, Hide, tu empestes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te frotter le dos!

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, blondinet! Tu as déjà assez affaire avec toi-même! Tu schlingues!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'enfile des perles au club d'aïkido?

_ Mais ça suffit, les jumeaux terribles! intervint Genzo, excédé. Fermez-la et venez! L'horloge tourne.

_ Tu as raison, Gen, dit Masao tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, et que Hideyuki échangeait un regard complice avec sa soeur et une oeillade un peu plus gênée avec Rumiko. Et toi, mon grand, tu veux qu'une belle jeune femme te frotte entre les omoplates?

_ Tu es pire que ton dépravé de père, Masa. Tout le monde ici ne s'appelle pas Angel ou Saeba.

_ Quoi? Répète un peu, pour voir?

_ Les garçons, dit Natsumi calmement tandis qu'elle faisait jaillir dans sa main une massue de belle taille, estampillée "Attention à ce que vous dites!" et la faisant tourner nonchalamment dans sa main comme un bâton de majorette. Allons, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas?

_ Tout... tout à fait, Natsumi chérie! dit Masao en se recroquevillant un peu, la sueur perlant à son front.

_ Bien... bien sûr, ajouta Genzo qui, malgré sa taille, n'en menait pas large devant sa cousine. Bon, c'est pas tout ça...

Les garçons et les filles se séparèrent après avoir payé l'entrée et être convenus de se retrouver une demi-heure plus tard. Hideyuki suivit ses cousins dans la partie réservée aux hommes, et bientôt se lava vigoureusement, avant de plonger dans un bain délicieusement brûlant. Masao le rejoignit, et tous deux observèrent avec amusement Genzo qui avait choisi le bain bouillant et était en train de virer à l'écrevisse.

_ Au fait, Masa... commença Hideyuki, repensant à sa soeur et l'énervement à fleur de peau. Pas touche à Nat, compris? Elle est trop jeune pour ça.

_ T'es bien le fils de ton père, toi! se moqua le blond, rougissant de colère. Je t'en ficherais, des "trop jeune"! Rappelle-moi qui se pâme d'amour pour Rumiko depuis qu'elle a neuf ans? T'es mal placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit, Hide!

_ Je suis sérieux, Masa, dit-il sombrement, un éclat métallique dans sa voix.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua son cousin, ses yeux bleus froids comme de la glace le transperçant. Je ne compte pas m'amuser avec elle et la jeter, Hide. Je l'aime, vraiment. Et je sais qu'elle ne pense pas encore à ça. Je serai patient. Mais, des fois, j'aimerais juste la prendre dans mes bras, sans arrière-pensée, comme son cousin, comme un ami proche qui est là pour elle. Mais tu t'interposes à chaque fois. Laisse-moi être son ami, s'il te plaît. Je sais que vous êtes très proches, mais tu as Rumiko, toi, et en plus elle t'aime, je l'ai bien vu. Alors laisse-moi tenter ma chance avec ta soeur, en douceur. Je t'en prie.

Hideyuki réfléchissait. Il voyait bien que son cousin pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, et frémit à l'idée que tout le monde savait pour Rumiko et lui avant même qu'il ait pu se déclarer. Mais Masao aussi méritait sa chance, après tout. Il capitula:

_ Très bien, Masa. Je ne ferai plus obstacle. Mais si tu la rends malheureuse...

_ Je me doute, le coupa le blond, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu vas m'éviscérer et jeter mes organes en pâture aux requins?

_ Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, confirma Hide, souriant à son tour. Allez, il est temps de sortir.

_ Allons repêcher le homard! plaisanta Masao en désignant un Genzo écarlate des pieds à la tête.

Pouffant de rire, les deux adolescents récupérèrent leur cousin, et tous trois se rhabillèrent. Puis ils émergèrent à l'air libre, et une minute plus tard les filles les rejoignirent, les trouvant en train d'échanger des blagues douteuses.

_ Bon, on y va, avant que je ne m'énerve? demanda Natsumi, sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_ On y va, on y va! dit Masao, s'empressant de glisser un bras sous le coude de sa cousine et de l'entraîner vers le commissariat, lançant un clin d'oeil à Hideyuki qui soupira.

Lui, Genzo et Rumiko suivaient, et Hideyuki ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour son cousin sino-américain qui déployait des trésors d'éloquence pour intéresser Natsumi à sa petite personne, tout en subtilité. Lui n'avait pas un modèle d'éloquence à la maison qu'il pouvait copier, il devrait se débrouiller avec ses propres ressources. Il jeta un regard en biais à Rumiko qui le regardait, et tous deux se détournèrent, rougissant.

Heureusement pour sa température corporelle qui frôlait dangereusement la zone rouge, ils arrivaient en vue du commissariat. Il repéra le café dont son père lui avait parlé, et d'un accord tacite il y pénétra seul, les autres l'attendant à l'entrée du parc.

En poussant la porte, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bar gay. Pas gêné pour deux sous il s'approcha du comptoir où un travesti solidement bâti l'accueillit avec un grand sourire:

_ Bonjour, mon chou! Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer?

_ Bonjour Madame, dit-il poliment, se rappelant les instructions de son père. Je souhaiterais que vous passiez un coup de fil pour moi, à l'inspecteur Nogami, s'il vous plaît.

_ Je vois, dit la patronne après l'avoir dévisagé quelques instants. Tu ne serais pas...

_ Je suis le fils de Ryo Saeba, si.

_ Ah, c'est bien ça. Sauf les cheveux, tu es son portrait craché. En plus sérieux, tout de même, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Le message habituel?

_ Oui, s'il vous plaît.

La tenancière se rendit au bout du comptoir, décrocha le téléphone mural et passa le message, puis raccrocha. Elle retourna face au jeune homme.

_ Et voilà, l'inspecteur descend.

_ Merci, Madame, lui dit-il, empli de gratitude. Qu'est-ce que je vous dois?

_ Oh mais rien, mon chou! Ne t'en fais pas, ton père fait beaucoup tourner mes affaires, et il protège cet endroit. Alors tu ne me dois rien, jeune homme. Rien du tout.

_ Merci, Madame, répéta-t-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

_ À toi aussi. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

_ Ah, pardon! Je m'appelle Hideyuki Saeba.

_ Appelle-moi Masako, mon chou. Et ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

_ Moi de même.

Il sortit du café et se dirigea vers le parc. Il retrouva ses comparses, et tous cinq se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Trente secondes plus tard Saeko débarquait, l'air furieuse.

_ Dis donc, Ryo, si tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, tu...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant ses interlocuteurs, et Hideyuki ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Apparemment l'inspecteur de police savait montrer les crocs face à son père, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il dit d'emblée:

_ Bonjour, tante Saeko. Désolée de te déranger. C'est Papa qui m'a expliqué comment te rencontrer.

_ Ah d'accord, dit l'inspectrice, s'asseyant sur le banc et leur jetant un regard suspicieux. Et quel bon vent vous amène?

_ Le tigre d'argent, dit Masao. On voudrait des infos, tante Saeko, s'il te plaît.

Hideyuki vit sa tante se raidir. Elle les regarda un peu plus attentivement, nota leurs sacs en plus de leurs cartables, et soupira profondément:

_ Racontez-moi tout.

Hideyuki s'exécuta. Il vit Saeko devenir très pâle à la mention de l'assassinat du Professeur et de la crise cardiaque de Ryo, mais elle ne pipa mot. Elle écouta jusqu'au bout avec attention, et dit lorsqu'il eut fini:

_ Donc c'est vous qui vous chargez d'eux?

_ Oui, confirma solennellement Genzo.

_ Je vois, dit-elle, songeuse, croisant les jambes et le menton entre ses doigts. Vous vous attaquez à forte partie, les jeunes.

_ On est au courant, dit sombrement Hideyuki. Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile?

_ Tetsuo Iwagaki est une ordure, fit-elle d'un air dur, mais on n'a jamais réussi à prouver son implication dans une quelconque affaire louche pour le moment. Il a des amis bien placés. Il nous faut un flagrant délit. Votre mission, c'est l'occasion rêvée. Mais avant tout, il faut que vous surviviez, ajouta-t-elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Autre chose?

_ Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, admit-elle. Apparemment l'hôtel Shintaro reçoit beaucoup de matériaux de construction depuis plusieurs semaines, mais aucune autorisation de travaux n'a été déposée.

_ Ce monsieur Iwagaki adore Hunger Games, commenta Hideyuki, faisant pâlir sa soeur, sa cousine et l'inspectrice. Je pense qu'on va avoir droit à une belle réception ce weekend.

_ Hide, commença Saeko, vous ne pouvez pas gérer ça seuls. Je...

_ Non, tante Saeko, la coupa-t-il durement. Notre décision est prise, et de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors, que peux-tu faire pour nous?

Leur tante les regarda un à un, et Hideyuki vit qu'elle avait compris. Elle voyait leur détermination, leur courage, et sourit faiblement:

_ Le club des cinq reprend du service, on dirait. En combien de temps pensez-vous arriver à faire le ménage?

_ Si on arrive samedi, calcula Genzo, ils n'attaqueront probablement pas avant le lendemain. Les réjouissances débutant dimanche, on devrait avoir besoin de deux jours au minimum. Donc si tu pouvais envoyer une patrouille qui passerait par hasard autour du parc de l'hôtel Shintaro mardi après-midi...

_ Ça me va, approuva-t-elle, moins confiante qu'habituellement. En espérant que vous serez sains et saufs à ce moment-là.

_ On va y veiller, dit Masao en jetant un coup d'oeil à Natsumi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hideyuki.

_ Vous devrez fuir une fois la police sur les lieux, les prévint-elle sérieusement. La clandestinité a un prix. Si vous êtes blessés, vous devrez allez trouver Kazue par vos propres moyens.

Tous acquiescèrent, le coeur lourd. Hideyuki ne voulait pas envisager cette hypothèse, et encore moins la mort de l'un d'eux. Mais c'était un aléa de sa future carrière.

_ Allez, dit Saeko en se levant et en leur souriant bravement, allez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air fatigués, tous. Allez vous reposer.

_ Merci, tante Saeko, dit Rumiko, donnant le signal du départ.

Hideyuki suivit Genzo jusqu'au collège, et ils firent le tour de l'enceinte jusqu'au bâtiment abandonné. Ils se firent la courte échelle pour escalader le mur, puis se réfugièrent dans le bâtiment, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais personne ne se cachait là. Alors ils installèrent leur campement de fortune dans une petite salle de classe, déployèrent leurs petits futons, sortirent leurs armes, puis les garçons ressortirent faire le tour des indics, mais ils n'obtinrent pas plus d'infos.

Ils revinrent en ramenant le dîner qu'ils partagèrent avec les filles, parlant à voix basse. Puis tout le monde se prépara à dormir, sauf Hideyuki qui prenait le premier quart de surveillance. Il sortit un des livres qu'il avait emprunté et en commença la lecture à la lueur du lampadaire de la rue juste à côté de la fenêtre sous laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda Masao, la voix déjà ensommeillée, qui prenait la relève quatre heures plus tard.

_ Hunger Games, répondit-il calmement. Demain, on en saura plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Natsumi rêva de l'hôtel Shintaro, de leur ennemi le tigre d'argent, et de son frère et ses cousins. Elle rêva de Masao qui s'interposait entre elle et le chef du cartel, se prenant une balle à sa place qui lui transperça le coeur. Elle rêva d'elle-même le soutenant tandis qu'il expirait dans ses bras, la souffrance marquant son visage. Elle rêva de Rumiko et Genzo tombant sous une pluie de balles, sous le feu de mitrailleuses lourdes. Elle rêva de son frère, lui criant de s'enfuir, avant de succomber à un tir de fusil à pompe, la peur déformant ses traits. Alors elle hurla.

_ Natsumi!

Elle hurlait toujours, se débattant dans son cauchemar, voulant se dégager des ennemis qui l'entouraient et voulaient lui faire du mal.

_ Natsumi! Nat! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! Natsumi! Réveille-toi! Tout va bien!

La voix était douce, et les bras qui l'entouraient protecteurs et réconfortants. Une main lui caressait les cheveux, geste qui l'apaisait. Elle finit par émerger de son profond sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Le regard bleu de Masao rencontra le sien, et elle se rendit compte que c'était lui qui la serrait dans ses bras.

_ Masao? Que...?

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar, Nat, lui expliqua-t-il doucement, cessant ses caresses qui, bizarrement, lui manquèrent immédiatement. Tu t'agitais beaucoup dans ton sommeil, et puis tu t'es mise à hurler. Ça va?

_ Je... Non, avoua-t-elle, les horribles images défilant devant ses yeux.

Elle sanglotait, toujours dans les bras de Masao qui l'enlaçait tendrement, mais elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été dans les bras de son cousin auparavant, et elle devait avouer que la sensation n'était pas déplaisante. Mais elle finit par se calmer, hoquetant douloureusement. Elle avait un peu honte, mais les images avaient eu l'air si réelles...

_ Ça va mieux? demanda gentiment Masao, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience des personnes autour d'eux.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle faiblement, voyant Genzo se rallonger sans un mot, Rumiko lui sourire et se rallonger à son tour, et Hideyuki, les traits creusés par la fatigue, rester concentré sur elle et lui adresser un regard bienveillant.

_ Tu veux en parler?

_ Je... Je vous ai vu mourir. Tous.

Elle sentait de nouveau les larmes inonder ses joues, et Masao la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Son odeur était réconfortante. Malgré son affreux cauchemar, elle était bien. D'ailleurs les images s'estompaient, devenaient floues. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ses pleurs se calmèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était si fatiguée. Masao n'esquissa pas un geste, il la tenait toujours tout contre lui, et elle avait sa tête contre son torse. Elle était bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons mordorés à l'horizon. Elle voyait un corps allongé à quelques centimètres d'elle, et reconnut la chevelure blonde désordonnée. Ainsi Masao s'était couché près d'elle après son tour de garde? Et d'ailleurs... Elle réfléchit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Ne s'était-elle pas _endormie_ sur lui?

_ Bonjour, Natsumi.

Elle reconnut la voix grave de Genzo et s'assit, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ Bonjour, Genzo. Tout va bien?

_ Aucune alerte, répondit-il, impassible. La fin de la nuit a été calme.

_ Désolée pour cette nuit, s'excusa-t-elle, les joues brûlantes. Je ne voulais pas crier comme ça...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il en se levant. Je te confie la boutique, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner.

_ Tu devrais attendre que quelqu'un se réveille, objecta-t-elle sérieusement. Mieux vaut être prudent. À deux on est moins vulnérables.

_ Hmmm, réfléchit-il. Tu as raison.

_ Je suis réveillée, grommela Rumiko en ouvrant un oeil. Plus ou moins.

_ D'accord, dit Natsumi, se levant prestement. Alors j'accompagne Genzo.

Elle alla rapidement s'habiller dans la salle voisine, et revint prendre son revolver qu'elle glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon, sous sa polaire. Genzo faisait de même avec son arme, tandis que Rumiko les observait d'un oeil, toujours sous son duvet.

_ On revient dans vingt minutes, lui annonça Genzo, laçant ses bottes militaires. Tâche de laisser dormir Hide le plus longtemps possible.

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard soucieux à la forme profondément endormie de son frère. Il n'a pas dormi?

_ Très peu. Il s'est farci la trilogie Hunger Games, plus la topographie des environs de l'hôtel. Il n'a même pas réveillé Masao pour son tour de garde. Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'il s'est endormi.

_ À ce rythme-là il ne tiendra pas, s'inquiéta Natsumi.

_ Non, dit doucement Masao qui émergeait à son tour. C'est pour ça que lui et moi allons sécher les cours aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, soupira Natsumi, mais c'est tant mieux. Tu veilleras bien sur lui, s'il te plaît, Masao?

_ Bien sûr, lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Au fait, Nat, ça va toi?

_ Je... euh... oui, merci, bafouilla-t-elle, gênée. Désolée encore... pour cette nuit. Je t'ai empêché de dormir, toi aussi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'était un plaisir, sourit-il gentiment.

_ Natsumi, dit Genzo, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il faut y aller.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, un peu ailleurs et étonnée de l'être. Je te suis.

Elle emboîta le pas à son cousin, et tous deux sortirent du bâtiment puis du collège. Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé, et le fond de l'air était frais. Elle frissonna. Elle avait oublié son manteau.

_ Tiens, lui dit Genzo, lui tendant le sien. J'ai trop chaud là-dedans.

_ Mais Genzo... objecta-t-elle.

_ Vas-y, prends-le, insista-t-il, tu me rends service.

Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il avait aussi froid qu'elle, mais elle fut touchée par son geste. Elle enfila le manteau trois fois trop grand pour elle qui lui tomba sur les genoux, retroussa cinq fois les manches, et le suivit dans les rues de Shinjuku qui s'animaient peu à peu. Au bout d'une minute, elle détecta une aura hostile qui les suivait, mais elle garda son calme. Elle s'y attendait, après tout.

_ Genzo... commença-t-elle.

_ Je l'ai senti. Il est vingt mètres derrière nous.

_ On doit se défendre?

_ Je ne pense pas. Il doit juste vouloir savoir où on crèche.

_ Il faut le semer. La ruelle un peu plus loin.

_ Ok.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, sans se presser, comme s'ils ne se doutaient de rien, mais intérieurement Natsumi se préparait à l'affrontement. Ils tournèrent dans la ruelle, avancèrent rapidement d'une dizaine de mètres puis se tapirent derrière de larges containers à ordures.

Regardant par-dessus le couvercle avec précaution, ils virent l'homme pénétrer à son tour dans la ruelle, stopper net en voyant qu'elle était vide, puis s'apprêter à courir. Mais une ombre gigantesque surgit derrière lui, un énorme poing se dressa et s'abattit sur le crâne du malheureux qui s'écroula au sol sans un son. Genzo eut un petit hoquet de surprise, et Natsumi reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire de l'aura bleu nuit qu'elle voyait distinctement. Elle sortit de sa cachette, suivie par son cousin abasourdi, et s'approcha de l'ombre.

_ Bonjour, oncle Umi.

_ Bonjour les jeunes, répondit le géant de sa grosse voix. Alors comme ça vous avez des followers?

_ Très drôle, Papa, renifla Genzo, atterré, tandis que Natsumi éclatait de rire, épatée par le jeu de mots de son oncle. N'essaie pas de faire de l'humour, ça ne te va pas.

_ La preuve que si, dit tranquillement son père en désignant Natsumi, toujours écroulée de rire. Bon, maintenant que le follower est hors connexion...

Natsumi partit en fou rire, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le si sérieux Umibozu puisse se lâcher ainsi. Les larmes aux yeux et se tenant les côtes, elle vit son oncle lui sourire largement et son cousin lui jeter un regard de commisération. Elle devait admettre que son rire était quelque peu nerveux, mais ça lui faisait du bien de se lâcher ainsi. Elle évacuait une partie de sa tension, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu son état de stress.

_ Allez, on bouge, finit par s'impatienter Genzo. On doit ramener le petit déj' aux autres, et après on a cours.

Tous trois sortirent de la ruelle, Natsumi essayant de calmer son fou rire, et se dirigeaient vers le snack le plus proche quand Genzo demanda soudain:

_ Au fait, merci, Papa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Ah, je... je passais dans le quartier.

Natsumi, calmée, vit le rouge monter aux joues de son oncle et sut immédiatement qu'il mentait. Et Genzo ne se priva pas:

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis l'empereur Akihito! Tu te fiches de nous, Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vraiment?

_ En fait, je... eh bien... nous... c'est-à-dire Mick, Ryo et moi, on... on patrouille dans le quartier. Histoire de veiller au grain.

_ Vous nous suivez? s'étrangla Genzo, furieux.

_ Pas du tout! s'empressa de démentir le géant, rouge carmin. En fait, on vous protège d'incidents de ce genre. Quand des membres du cartel vous suivent de trop près, on... les en dissuade. On ne veut pas que vous vous en chargiez vous-même, et pour une bonne raison.

_ Elle a vraiment intérêt à être bonne, ta raison, Papa!

_ Tu vas comprendre, expliqua Falcon calmement, s'arrêtant devant le snack et tournant lentement la tête autour de lui pour, supposa Natsumi, vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Vous êtes spécifiquement visés par le tigre d'argent, mais à part le fait que vous avez mis hors d'état de nuire une bonne partie de leur cartel il y a quatre ans, ils ne savent absolument rien sur vous. Même nos indics ne le savent pas, car Ryo, Mick et moi nous sommes bien gardés de leur parler de vous et de vos talents. Et personne ne vous a vu à l'oeuvre qui pourrait le clamer à tous les vents. En résumé, vous êtes une menace pour eux, mais ils ignorent à quel point. En vous évitant la confrontation avant ce weekend, nous entretenons cette ignorance. Ils doivent en être frustrés et mécontents, donc plus prompts à la colère...

_ Donc plus vulnérables, compléta Natsumi, impressionnée. Et plus faciles à battre pour nous.

_ Exactement, acquiesça Umibozu sérieusement. Vous avez peu d'atouts, mais le peu que vous avez est un secret tellement bien gardé que l'ennemi ne va pas savoir quoi faire de vous précisément. Alors ils vont râtisser large, mais ainsi vous aurez plus de chances de passer entre les mailles du filet.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, ragea Genzo, vous nous aidez encore, mais pour notre bien.

_ Tu peux le voir ainsi, admit son père en haussant les épaules. Moi, je le vois plutôt comme un travail d'équipe. Nous on vous déblaie le terrain, et vous, vous aurez le champ libre le jour J. Je préfère que vous mettiez toutes les chances de votre côté, et ne pas intervenir quand vous serez à l'hôtel. Ça sera dur, mais on s'y tiendra. C'est à vous de régler ça.

Natsumi garda le silence, mais elle était admirative du raisonnement et de la retenue de son oncle. Il leur faisait pleinement confiance, ce qui faisait plaisir à entendre. Mais elle savait que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile pour son propre père.

_ Oncle Umi, Papa va vraiment pouvoir se restreindre? Il va vraiment pouvoir attendre qu'on règle ça?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Falcon. Il va se maîtriser. Il a compris la leçon, enfin. En plus il a d'autres chats à fouetter...

Le géant s'interrompit soudain et rougit, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, mais Natsumi avait fait le lien. Ainsi il savait pour sa mère, lui aussi.

_ Que se passe-t-il, oncle Umi? C'est à propos de Maman, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, dit Umibozu, gêné. Tout va bien, Natsumi, je t'assure.

_ Papa est très inquiet pour elle, le contra-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix, voyant l'aura agitée de son oncle. Et toi aussi, je le vois. Tu sais ce qui se passe, oncle Umi. Je t'en prie, dis-le moi.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, se défila-t-il gentiment. Mais je peux te promettre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'instant, Natsumi. Tu as ma parole.

Natsumi hocha la tête. Elle savait que la parole de son oncle était sacrée, elle lui fit confiance.

_ Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit Umibozu, tournant la tête vers le sud. Un autre affreux jojo approche par là-bas. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

_ Merci, oncle Umi, dit Natsumi, reconnaissante.

_ Merci Papa, maugréa Genzo du bout des lèvres.

_ Bonne chance, les jeunes.

_ Au fait, Papa, le rappela Genzo. On aurait besoin d'un bon ordinateur et d'un endroit tranquille pour obtenir des infos avec. Tu...

_ Allez à la résidence du Professeur ce soir, le coupa Falcon, tournant les talons. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Restez dormir, il y a assez de lits.

_ Mais la police...

_ ...ira voir ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas.

Natsumi regarda son oncle fendre la foule et disparaître dans une petite rue, puis elle se secoua. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps.

_ Viens, Genzo, dit-elle, conduisant son cousin à l'intérieur du snack. On doit faire vite, maintenant.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'acheter à manger pour deux repas chacun et de regagner le collège. Les cours débutaient trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer par le gardien. Par chance, personne ne les vit et ils rejoignirent leurs trois compères qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Tout en engloutissant les victuailles, ils leur narrèrent leur rencontre avec Umibozu. Hideyuki, qui avait vraiment une tête de déterré, résuma la situation:

_ En gros, nos pères nous mâchent le boulot, et ensuite ils nous laissent nous débrouiller.

_ En gros, oui, confirma Genzo, la bouche pleine.

_ Je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas en demander davantage, soupira le frère de Natsumi. C'est déjà bien, surtout venant de notre père, hein, Nat?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, le coeur lourd.

Elle pensait à sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais elle n'avait rien dit aux autres à son sujet, et Genzo, déjà peu loquace d'ordinaire, n'avait rien dit non plus. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le silence de son taciturne cousin.

_ Bon, dit Rumiko, regardant sa montre, il est l'heure.

_ Non, Hide, dit Masao, retenant son cousin par le bras. Toi et moi, on va rester là et dormir. On en a besoin.

_ Lâche-moi, Masa! se fâcha Hideyuki. Je vais en cours! Je dois rendre les livres et voir si...

_ Et rien du tout! le coupa Natsumi, excédée. _Je_ vais rendre tes livres et _toi_, tu vas rester ici et dormir, grand frère! Tu ne nous serviras à rien si tu ne dors pas et si tu t'épuises tout seul. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à déléguer, et à nous faire un peu confiance. On va faire cette mission tous les cinq, ensemble, et pas Hideyuki et quatre robots à ses ordres. Alors maintenant tu dors, et tout à l'heure, à la fin des cours, on va tous sécher le sport et aller à la résidence du Professeur. On va profiter de tout ce qu'il y a là-bas pour avoir les informations dont on a besoin, les mettre en commun et peaufiner notre stratégie. Et on va dormir dans un lit et faire le plein de confort, d'énergie et de bien-être, car on va en avoir sacrément besoin dans quelques jours. Compris?

Hideyuki, visiblement éberlué, finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Rumiko sourit à sa cousine, Genzo lui jeta un regard admiratif et Masao leva le pouce dans sa direction, lui faisant encore un clin d'oeil qui la chamboula un petit peu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Elle s'ébroua, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour une introspection. Elle attrapa son cartable, fourra dedans les livres de son frère, mit le tout sur son dos et s'exclama soudain, se remémorant un détail embêtant:

_ On n'a pas fait nos devoirs!

_ Oh non! s'écria Rumiko, catastrophée. Les exercices de maths!

_ Et la leçon de géo! geignit Natsumi, atterrée, elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de faire ses devoirs. On a un contrôle dans deux heures!

_ Vous allez inaugurer les heures de colle, les filles! ricana Masao, l'air ravi. Ça tombe bien, on s'ennuyait tout seuls, Hide et moi. Vous viendrez bientôt nous tenir compagnie. Vous ne voulez pas sécher comme nous, plutôt?

_ Faites de votre mieux, intervint Hideyuki en fusillant son cousin du regard. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous avez les meilleures raisons du monde pour ne pas avoir fait vos devoirs.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira Natsumi, dépitée. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir te taper la honte devant toute la classe à chercher une bonne excuse. Allez, on y va.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, suivis par le frère et la soeur Ijuin aussi dépités qu'elle, et se dirigea vers sa classe, souhaitant que la journée se finisse rapidement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Hideyuki s'était rendormi aussitôt sa soeur et ses cousins Ijuin partis, et n'émergea difficilement qu'en milieu d'après-midi. À trois mètres de lui, Masao était assis contre le mur et contemplait le ciel par la fenêtre, mais il tourna la tête dès que Hideyuki remua.

_ Salut Hide! Alors, la marmotte a bien dormi?

_ Encore emballée dans le papier d'alu serait plus exact, plaisanta-t-il à moitié, grognant et s'étirant. Je suis vanné.

_ Tu en fais trop, dit simplement Masao, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Comme l'a dit ta soeur, tu dois apprendre à déléguer.

_ Du nouveau? s'enquit-il, s'asseyant et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Rien de particulier. Les autres sont venus manger tout à l'heure, on t'a gardé ta part. Je l'ai sauvée des griffes de ce morphale de Genzo.

_ Sympa, sourit-il, son humeur s'éclairant quelque peu. Merci, Masa.

Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse puis se rassit et attaqua son déjeuner. Tout était froid mais il s'en moquait. Masao avait repris sa contemplation, un air rêveur sur ses traits, et Hideyuki ne put réfréner sa curiosité:

_ À quoi tu penses?

_ À l'avenir, répondit sérieusement Masao. Du moins si on en a un.

_ Ne pars pas défaitiste, lui asséna Hideyuki, voulant convaincre son cousin autant que lui-même. On va y arriver, Masa.

_ Peut-être. On va tout faire pour, c'est sûr.

Le ton mélancolique de l'ado blond alerta son cousin.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Masa?

_ J'ai connu le bonheur cette nuit, Hide, avoua-t-il, tournant de nouveau la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur estomaqué. Je tenais Natsumi dans mes bras. Je l'ai réconfortée. Elle s'est même endormie sur moi. Tu as vu combien d'heures j'ai pu l'avoir contre moi, tu étais éveillé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le simple fait de tenir la personne qu'on aime dans ses bras puisse procurer un tel sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être. Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle, Hide, confessa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Tellement que je suis terrifié par ce qui pourrait se passer dans trois jours. S'il lui arrive quelque chose...

_ Il ne va rien lui arriver, l'interrompit fermement Hideyuki, le coeur serré en pensant à Rumiko. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que toi et moi allons veiller sur elle. Nous allons veiller les uns sur les autres.

_ Évidemment, acquiesça Masao, un peu apaisé. Mais si jamais je...

_ Stop! s'écria Hideyuki, luttant pour garder son sang-froid. Ne prononce pas un mot de plus, Masa! C'est inutile! Il ne va rien arriver. Compris?

Le blond hésita, puis hocha la tête, une expression à la fois dure et résignée sur le visage. Au loin, un soudain brouhaha annonça la fin des cours, et très vite les deux garçons furent rejoints par les écoliers. Hideyuki vit tout de suite à l'expression fermée de sa soeur que la journée ne s'était pas bien déroulée.

_ Salut, tout le monde! lança un Masao taquin, cachant habilement ses tourments sous sa jovialité habituelle. Alors, cette journée? Je parie que vous avez été collés, hein Nat?

_ Oh, la ferme, toi! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant, jetant son cartable et se laissant tomber à côté de son frère sous le rire goguenard du sino-américain.

_ Combien? demanda prudemment Hideyuki, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

_ Deux heures de colle! vociféra-t-elle, rouge de colère et de honte, tandis que Rumiko et Genzo, placides comme à l'accoutumée, s'assirent pour fermer le cercle. Deux! Alors que je n'ai jamais été collée de toute ma vie auparavant! C'est la honte suprême!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Masao, ricanant toujours. On n'en meurt pas. On vit même très bien avec. La preuve, ton frère et moi, on est toujours là!

_ Vous êtes loin d'être un exemple, lui rétorqua sèchement Natsumi, la colère cédant la place à l'abattement.

_ Allons, Nat, la consola Rumiko, tu n'es pas toute seule. Moi aussi je suis collée. C'est pas grave, on s'en remettra.

_ Moi aussi j'ai deux heures de colle, ajouta Genzo, rougissant. C'est la première fois.

_ La première fois ça fait toujours un peu mal, Genzo chéri, dit Masao d'un ton moqueur, mais après ça passe tout seul, tu verras.

_ Espèce de dégénéré! rugit le géant de la bande, cramoisi de honte. Surveille tes paroles, ton paternel déteint sur toi!

_ Oh, mais c'est qu'il est timide notre Genzo-chou! ronronna le blond, jouant dangereusement avec le feu selon l'opinion de Hideyuki. Attends, tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi et...

Baaam! Hideyuki ferma les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas y croire. Mais si, c'était bel et bien arrivé. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, son cousin était bien écrasé sous sa toute première massue, dédicacée "Spéciale première fois qui fait mal", aux pieds d'une Natsumi ivre de rage.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à débiter des âneries, moi! cria-t-elle à l'amas informe qui remuait vaguement devant elle.

_ Bien fait pour toi, Masao, renchérit Rumiko, lançant une oeillade gênée vers Hideyuki qui se sentit rougir. On ne dit pas des horreurs pareilles en présence de filles.

_ Rira bien qui rira le dernier, conclut Genzo avec un sourire mauvais.

Embarrassé, Hideyuki alla prêter main-forte à son cousin pour s'extirper de sous la lourde massue, puis se racla la gorge. Il allait devoir soigneusement peser ses mots, car la fureur de sa soeur n'était pas encore retombée.

_ Euh... hum... dites, balbutia-t-il, on... on va à la résidence maintenant, ou... ?

_ Oui, on y va, le coupa Rumiko avec un regard éloquent. Avant que l'un d'entre nous ne finisse massacré.

Sans un mot ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires puis sortirent discrètement en faisant le mur, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention. La résidence du Professeur était à vingt minutes de marche. Comme la veille, ils firent un détour par les bains publics, une certaine bonne humeur retrouvée, puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur gîte de la journée. En chemin, Hideyuki s'arrêta voir les indics de son père, et le vieux Mamoru, vendeur à la sauvette, lui apprit une info intéressante.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser au tigre d'argent, Hideyuki. Il y a aussi une détective privée sur le coup, qui vient fureter ça et là depuis hier.

_ Une femme? s'étonna le jeune homme.

_ Oui, Reika Nogami, je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Elle est très curieuse et pas très discrète. Un de ces quatre elle va se faire griller par le tigre d'argent, et ils ont la sale réputation de ne pas laisser de témoins en un seul morceau.

_ Merci, Mamoru, dit Hideyuki en lui tendant une grosse coupure que l'homme empocha avec avidité.

Il retourna près de ses acolytes, songeur, et tous se remirent en marche. Ainsi la soeur de leur tante Saeko s'invitait dans la partie... Hideyuki ne la connaissait pas, elle était plus ou moins brouillée avec son aînée et carrément fâchée avec la famille des nettoyeurs depuis avant sa naissance, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Cependant son implication rebattait toutes les cartes. Elle était une donnée inconnue dans son équation, un électron libre dans son schéma ordonné. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et il avait besoin d'aide. Alors il mit sa fierté de côté et dit soudain, s'arrêtant devant un bar tabac:

_ Les amis, on a un problème.

_ Quoi? Quel problème? le questionna Masao. On n'est pas suivis, pourtant.

_ Non, mais il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre? demanda Rumiko, perplexe. On arrive à la résidence dans dix minutes.

_ Non, Rumi, lui dit-il sérieusement, s'efforçant d'ignorer son coeur trépidant à la vue de son magnifique regard. C'est urgent.

_ Il faut trouver un endroit discret, dit Genzo. Une idée?

_ La salle de pachinko, à deux cents mètres, suggéra Masao. Mon père m'y a emmené quelques fois. Impossible de surprendre une quelconque conversation au milieu du tintamarre. On sera tranquilles, et le patron n'est pas trop regardant sur l'âge des joueurs.

_ D'accord, dit Hideyuki. Allons-y.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle, où le bruit assourdissant des machines et des milliers de billes rebondissant sur les clous noierait effectivement toutes leurs paroles, et achetèrent quelques billes pour donner le change. Ils choisirent une machine en bout d'allée et Natsumi s'installa, jouant calmement, Genzo s'asseyant à la machine à sa gauche et les autres derrière eux, semblant les observer. Hideyuki savait que malgré le boucan de sa machine, sa soeur les entendrait grâce à son ouïe très fine.

_ Un des indics m'a dit que Reika Nogami cherchait des infos sur le tigre d'argent.

_ Reika Nogami? répéta Masao, fronçant les sourcils. La soeur de tante Saeko?

_ Elle est fâchée avec nos parents depuis longtemps, dit Rumiko, soucieuse. Et d'ailleurs on ne l'a jamais vue. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle au tigre d'argent? Et pourquoi maintenant?

_ Bonne question, dit Hideyuki, préoccupé. Mais on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. La coïncidence est trop frappante.

_ Mais on ne sait rien sur elle, objecta Genzo. Mes parents n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis seize ans, et ils ne parlent jamais d'elle.

_ Les miens non plus, pépia Natsumi, jouant distraitement et accumulant les billes l'air de rien. Ils ne nous ont jamais dit pourquoi ils étaient fâchés avec elle.

_ Moi non plus, dit Masao, l'air brusquement gêné. Mais je sais que c'est suite à quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a seize ans entre elle et oncle Ryo. Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit mon père, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Et je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire.

_ Donc si on veut des infos..., résuma Hideyuki, dépité.

_ … il faut aller voir ton père, acheva Genzo, l'air désolé.

L'estomac de Hideyuki se remplit soudain de plomb. Il ne voulait pas voir son père. Encore moins lui poser des questions comme s'il lui demandait une faveur. Non, ça, c'était hors de question.

_ Non, je n'irai pas le voir, asséna-t-il durement. En plus, cette vieille rancune ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi elle veut des infos sur le tigre d'argent.

_ Alors tu veux aller la trouver, elle, devina Rumiko. Mais on ne la connaît pas. Comment veux-tu la trouver?

_ L'indic m'a dit qu'elle était détective privé. Elle doit bien être référencée quelque part. Peut-être même qu'elle a un site internet. Il suffit de chercher.

_ Ou sinon on demande à tante Saeko, dit Natsumi, déclenchant une avalanche de billes faisant se retourner toute l'allée de joueurs envieux vers eux. Oups, j'ai gagné le jackpot!

_ Tant mieux, dit Masao, ramassant son seau plein à déborder. Viens, on lève le camp.

Les cinq ados se rendirent aux caisses où ils échangèrent les billes contre des plaques en métal, et échangèrent ces dernières dans une boutique jouxtant la salle de pachinko contre de l'argent. Natsumi avait remporté la coquette somme de quatre millions de yens (environ 33500 €), somme qu'ils se partagèrent et qui leur serait bien utile.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la résidence du Professeur, et furent bientôt en vue de l'immense bâtisse. Un cordon de police en barrait toujours l'entrée, mais Hideyuki connaissait un autre accès à l'abri des regards. Il fit le tour de la propriété par l'ouest et arriva devant une petite poterne fermée par un digicode. Croisant les doigts pour qu'il soit encore valide il composa le code, et la lourde porte en métal se débloqua.

Il pénétra dans le cellier de la résidence, toujours rempli de victuailles, et guida son groupe vers la cuisine attenante qu'ils traversèrent, puis les mena le long d'un couloir interminable vers les chambres. Chacun choisit une pièce, dotée d'un lit confortable et d'une salle de bains privée, puis ils se rejoignirent de nouveau dans le couloir et allèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Hideyuki poussa la porte, il reconnut l'odeur qui flottait encore dans la pièce. L'odeur de la mort. Il regarda autour de lui. La scène de crime s'étalait sous ses yeux, le message à la peinture toujours sur les livres au mur, et la large tache de sang sur l'épais tapis persan au milieu de la pièce.

_ C'est ici que le Professeur...

La voix tremblante de Natsumi se perdit dans un murmure. Hideyuki se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de son bras.

_ Oui, c'est ici. Mais c'est ici également que commence notre vengeance.

Il désigna le fond de la pièce, entre les fenêtres où passaient les faibles lueurs du soleil couchant, où trois énormes ordinateurs trônaient sur le plus grand bureau qu'il ait jamais vu. Il dit:

_ Je vais vous demander de m'aider à élaborer notre plan d'attaque. Nat et Rumi, je voudrais que vous piratiez un satellite météo.

_ Quoi? s'indigna Natsumi. Pirater un satellite? Mais t'es pas bien?

_ Réfléchis une seconde, s'il te plaît, se défendit-il. Pour déjouer les pièges que vont nous préparer ces salauds, on a besoin d'une vue satellite de l'hôtel et de son parc. Une vue thermique aussi, pour voir de combien d'hommes ils disposent, et surtout détecter les émissions de chaleur suspectes. Et qui dit émissions de chaleur...

_ … dit explosifs, compléta Genzo, intéressé. Une vision en infrarouge serait bien aussi.

_ Je comprends, dit Natsumi, tandis que Rumiko allumait déjà un des ordinateurs. Tu veux la version papier de tout ça, je suppose?

_ Ce serait bien, dit-il. Les tablettes et les portables sont proscrits, tu le sais. On se ferait repérer tout de suite.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un des monstres. Rumiko se tourna vers lui:

_ C'est quoi le mot de passe?

_ Dis simplement tes nom et prénom à haute voix. C'est un système à reconnaissance vocale.

_ Ijuin Rumiko, énonça-t-elle, sceptique.

À sa grande surprise l'ordinateur se déverrouilla, et elle s'assit.

_ Waouh, ça c'est de la bestiole! Avec ça, si on s'y met tout de suite toutes les deux, on devrait pouvoir pirater un satellite et obtenir tes infos pour minuit.

_ Ce serait parfait, approuva-t-il. Il faut quand même qu'on dorme, c'est demain les compétitions sportives. Il faut qu'on soit tous en forme.

_ Je vais aider les filles, dit Masao, prenant place devant le troisième ordinateur. Ça ira plus vite, et je vais rester en alerte au cas où.

_ Bonne idée, Masa. Rumi, peux-tu chercher les coordonnées de Reika Nogami avant de t'y mettre, s'il te plaît?

_ Pas de problème, Hide, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui fit battre son coeur plus vite.

Elle pianota sur son clavier quelques instants, plongea au coeur du web et annonça une minute plus tard:

_ Elle possède une agence de détective privé dans le quartier Akihabara. Malin. Elle devait se douter que nos parents ne mettraient jamais les pieds là-bas.

_ C'est le quartier geek, n'est-ce pas? demanda Masao.

Rumiko confirma d'un signe de tête.

_ En effet, c'est le quartier à éviter pour eux, et nous aussi, dit Hideyuki, soupirant intérieurement. Mais là, on n'a pas le choix. Tu es ok, Gen?

_ Je te suis, répondit le géant.

Hideyuki se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Rumiko pour lire l'adresse et voir le plan qu'elle avait trouvé, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son cou. Il fut tenté de l'embrasser, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors il se contenta de l'effleurer de son souffle, et lui dit doucement:

_ Merci, Rumi. À tout à l'heure.

Puis il sortit en souriant, Genzo sur ses talons, ignorant le nuage de vapeur qui s'échappait des oreilles de sa bien-aimée. Il vérifia la présence de son Smith et Wesson dans sa poche de manteau et vit Genzo faire de même. À présent ils étaient peut-être en danger.

Ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à Akihabara. Le quartier geek aux façades d'immeubles colorées et aux petites boutiques de mangas et d'électronique fourmillait d'activité, même en fin d'après-midi, et ils durent parfois jouer des coudes pour avancer vers leur destination. L'agence RN Investigations était située dans une artère secondaire, mais ils la trouvèrent sans difficulté.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte et entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Personne. Ils s'assirent, et au bout d'une minute des talons claquèrent sur le carrelage du couloir à leur droite. Hideyuki tourna la tête et se leva, imité par Genzo, alors qu'une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune et aux traits réguliers apparaissait devant eux. Elle avait le regard éteint, nota-t-il immédiatement, et son visage s'arrondit de surprise en le voyant.

_ Vous... Vous êtes... bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Madame Nogami? Je suis...

_ Tu es le fils de Ryo Saeba, le coupa-t-elle, éberluée.

Hideyuki, muet de stupeur, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Alors elle eut une réaction qui le choqua: elle tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Hideyuki, abasourdi, ne put que regarder tandis que Reika Nogami, pleurant à genoux à trois mètres de lui, le fixait d'un air hébété en répétant:

_ Tu es le fils de Ryo. Tu es vivant. Tu es le fils de Ryo. Tu es vivant.

_ Madame, fit Genzo en s'approchant d'elle et en lui tendant la main. Relevez-vous, je vous en prie.

La détective, toujours en larmes, accepta la main tendue de Genzo et se releva puis se laissa guider jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche où elle s'assit lourdement, ne lâchant pas Hideyuki des yeux.

_ Quel âge as-tu? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Quinze ans, répondit-il, de plus en plus interloqué.

Elle sourit soudain au milieu de ses larmes et murmura:

_ Oh les dieux soient loués! Tu es en vie!

Genzo retourna près de son cousin, et tous deux, plutôt désemparés, s'assirent en face de la détective. Hideyuki décida simplement d'attendre. Il aurait très vite le fin mot de l'histoire, il le sentait. Mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes que Reika se calma et cessa de pleurer, respirant profondément. Elle eut soudain l'air très gênée.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle timidement, sortant un mouchoir de sa veste de tailleur pour s'essuyer les yeux. Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer ainsi, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais te voir brusquement comme ça, devant moi...

_ … Et en vie, acheva Hideyuki, le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Je ne vous ai jamais vue. Alors comment me connaissez-vous, et surtout pourquoi êtes-vous si bouleversée par le fait que je sois vivant?

La quadragénaire le contempla longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement elle émit un faible soupir et dit:

_ Je suppose que mon comportement mérite des explications, après tout. Au fait, je suis Reika Nogami. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

_ Hideyuki Saeba.

_ Genzo Ijuin.

_ Le fils de Miki et Falcon, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement vers eux. J'avais deviné. Voyez-vous, je me suis mise à pleurer parce que...

Elle s'interrompit, son visage un masque de honte et de remords, mais poursuivit d'une voix moins assurée, plongeant son regard dans celui du fils de Ryo:

_ Parce que j'ai éprouvé un énorme soulagement. Pendant seize ans, j'ai cru que je t'avais tué avant même ta naissance.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Hideyuki eut l'impression qu'une brique lui était tombé sur la tête. Sonné, se sentant légèrement mal, il ne quittait pas Reika du regard. Cette dernière ne se privait d'ailleurs pas pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, et finit par dire:

_ Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Tu as juste les cheveux de ta mère, et la même expression soucieuse qu'elle, mais sinon tu es le double de Ryo en plus jeune. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était perdu. Il jeta un regard de reconnaissance à Genzo quand celui-ci prit la parole:

_ Pourquoi pensiez-vous avoir tué Hide avant sa naissance?

Le visage déjà très pâle et marqué de Reika se creusa encore davantage, et elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très bien. Elle se leva et leur fit signe:

_ Suivez-moi.

Ils se levèrent à leur tour et lui emboîtèrent le pas vers son bureau, un espace sobre et peu meublé, presque dépouillé. _Elle ne vit pas ici, elle ne fait qu'y travailler_, songea Hideyuki. Ils prirent place dans deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau tandis que Reika se dirigea vers un petit placard, en sortit une bouteille de saké et s'en servit une large rasade qu'elle avala d'un trait. Ses joues blêmes reprirent aussitôt un peu de couleur, et elle leur proposa une boisson qu'ils déclinèrent poliment. Alors elle s'assit, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et entama son récit:

_ Il y a seize ans, j'ai commis la pire erreur de toute ma vie. J'étais jeune, stupide, et surtout mortellement jalouse. Après le mariage de tes parents, Genzo, et l'affaire du général Kreutz, Ryo et Kaori sont enfin devenus un couple officiel. Tout le monde en a été transporté de joie, tout le monde sauf moi. Car, voyez-vous, depuis que je l'avais rencontré j'étais tombée amoureuse de Ryo.

Hideyuki vit son regard errer par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses souvenirs qui semblaient douloureux.

_ Il faut dire qu'à cette époque je pensais avoir une chance. Ryo était un véritable coureur de jupons et passait le plus clair de son temps à dénigrer Kaori quand il ne sautait pas sur toutes les femmes qui croisaient sa route. Alors je croyais que la porte m'était ouverte.

_ Il le fait toujours, sauter sur toutes les femmes, dit Genzo avec une pointe d'amusement, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

_ Et c'est aussi sa façon un peu tordue de s'assurer de l'amour de Kaori, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. En se prenant un coup de massue de sa part, il sait que sa jalousie, et donc son amour pour lui, sont intacts. C'est vicieux mais il a toujours fonctionné ainsi.

_ Et donc? voulut savoir Hideyuki, tendu, que la conversation mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Reika poursuivit, les yeux voilés:

_ Le jour où j'ai su que tes parents étaient ensemble, le monde s'est écroulé pour moi. J'étais seule, et j'avais mal. J'ai compris que pendant des années je m'étais leurrée, que je n'avais pas voulu voir les signes pourtant évidents de leur amour. Que je n'avais plus qu'à me retirer. Et ça... je ne l'ai pas accepté.

Hideyuki vit de nouveau les larmes remplir les yeux de la détective qui continua malgré tout:

_ Alors j'ai déconné. J'étais tellement désespérée, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je suis allée un soir chez eux, en amie, et je me suis débrouillée pour droguer leurs boissons.

Hideyuki se douta que la suite ne serait pas reluisante. Mais il devait écouter jusqu'au bout. Il devait comprendre. Il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle pouvait parler, et elle s'exécuta:

_ Ils ne se sont doutés de rien. Ils me faisaient confiance, voyez-vous. Kaori avec un peu plus de réticence que Ryo, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Leurs drogues étaient différentes. J'avais drogué le thé de Kaori avec un mélange de puissants somnifères, et à Ryo j'avais donné un euphorisant, une drogue désinhibitrice, faisant perdre le sens des réalités. Je voulais... Je voulais qu'il... que lui et moi on...

Hideyuki hocha de nouveau la tête, il avait très bien compris. Inutile d'en rajouter. Reika lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante, et continua:

_ J'avais réussi à l'amener dans son lit et à l'embrasser. Il était torse nu, et moi... bien dévêtue, rougit-elle, la honte cuisante et le remords étalés sur son visage. Je pensais que la partie était gagnée, que j'allais enfin obtenir ce dont je rêvais, le forcer à m'épouser... Et incroyablement, il est sorti de sa transe. Il était très confus, bien sûr, mais il a tout de suite compris. Il m'a rejetée assez violemment et s'est précipité hors de la chambre.

«Je me suis rhabillée à la hâte, dépitée et furieuse, mais quand je suis descendue au salon, Ryo était penché sur Kaori. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, là où je l'avais installée, et Ryo la secouait et l'appelait, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte avec la dose, je dois dire, car Kaori a toujours été d'une force hallucinante. Ryo s'est alors tourné vers moi, les yeux fous et un rictus de haine sur le visage, et m'a hurlé qu'elle était enceinte et que la droguer dans son état pouvait provoquer la mort du bébé.

«Et là, je me suis sentie vraiment très mal. Ryo essayait de prendre le téléphone, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il m'a ordonné d'appeler le Professeur, ce que j'ai fait, et j'ai dû attendre qu'il arrive, pour expliquer très précisément ce que j'avais administré à Kaori. Puis Ryo m'a jeté hors de chez lui, et j'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit incapable de tenir son arme, car sinon je crois bien qu'il m'aurait tuée.

Reika se tut enfin, et ajouta une dernière chose, vidant son sac après toutes ces années:

_ Je n'oublierai jamais le visage de Ryo quand il m'a hurlé dessus. J'ai pris conscience à ce moment-là de la mauvaise personne que j'étais devenue par jalousie, par solitude, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Les autres nettoyeurs m'en ont voulu, eux aussi, bien sûr. Et même ma soeur. Saeko m'a téléphoné le lendemain pour me dire que Kaori était tirée d'affaire mais que le bébé avait de grandes chances de mourir, et que ce n'était plus la peine que je l'appelle ou que j'aille la voir. Je me suis retrouvée seule. J'avais voulu forcer la main de celui que j'aimais d'un amour aveugle et non réciproque, et j'ai perdu une famille entière. J'ai passé seize ans à regretter mon geste.

Hideyuki se leva tel un automate et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il avait besoin d'air. Cette femme avait failli le tuer et détruire sa famille. Il allait falloir encaisser ça. Derrière lui la voix brisée de Reika s'éleva:

_ Je comprendrai si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, Hideyuki. Ce que j'ai fait est atroce, et tu es en droit de m'en vouloir autant que tes parents, sinon plus.

Il respira profondément, se forçant au calme, et se concentra. Il n'était pas venu pour remuer la boue du passé, après tout. Il se tourna vers elle, échangea un regard éloquent avec Genzo, et dit:

_ Cette histoire entre mes parents et vous ne me concerne pas, Madame Nogami. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Elle parut surprise, puis demanda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils:

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir, alors?

_ Pour le tigre d'argent, dit sombrement Genzo.

Reika se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea un bon moment, repassa à Hideyuki, puis soupira.

_ Je vois. Vous êtes la prochaine génération de nettoyeurs.

_ En effet, acquiesça le fils de Ryo. Tous les cinq, nous sommes directement menacés par le tigre d'argent, et...

_ Cinq? le coupa Reika, perdue. Vous êtes cinq?

_ Oui, expliqua-t-il calmement. J'ai une petite soeur de douze ans, Natsumi. Genzo aussi a une petite soeur de douze ans qui s'appelle Rumiko. Et nous avons un cousin de quinze ans, Masao Angel.

_ Eh ben, ils n'ont pas chômé, les nettoyeurs, siffla la détective, admirative. Et donc vous cinq êtes menacés? Pourquoi?

_ On les a contrariés il y a quatre ans, intervint tranquillement Genzo. Une petite embrouille à propos de drogue détruite et d'un château qui a flambé.

_ Oui, je me souviens, dit-elle, pensive. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé.

_ Que quoi a commencé? s'enquit Hideyuki, fermant la fenêtre et se rasseyant à côté de son cousin.

_ Un gros trafic d'animaux sauvages, dit Reika, se levant et fouillant dans un tiroir de la commode derrière elle pour en extirper un épais dossier qu'elle leur tendit. De nombreux animaux ont été volés dans leur pays d'origine et ont été importés illégalement au Japon ces quatre dernières années. Surtout des félins, mais on compte quelques autres grands prédateurs.

_ Tous carnivores? demanda Hideyuki, examinant le dossier très détaillé.

_ Oui. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu que peu de coopération des autorités officielles des pays d'origine des animaux, mais leurs propriétaires sont très inquiets. Ce sont de riches mécènes pour la plupart, disposant de réserves privées. À ce jour, deux tigres du Bengale, un tigre blanc, une lionne d'Afrique, un puma, un léopard, une panthère noire, trois loups et deux grizzlis ont été signalés comme volés.

_ Et comment savez-vous que le tigre d'argent est derrière ce trafic?

_ J'ai obtenu des infos d'une personne infiltrée, dit-elle, la voix tremblante, ce qui fit dresser la tête à Hideyuki. Mon indic m'a très précisément renseignée, avant d'être exécuté. Le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé dans le port, lesté de plomb, il y a trois jours, c'était lui.

_ Un ami proche? demanda doucement Hideyuki, compatissant.

_ Très proche, souffla-t-elle, réprimant ses larmes. Et sa mort ne restera pas impunie. Je me le suis juré. Alors je rassemble des preuves pour faire tomber le cartel.

_ Ils savent certainement que vous êtes après eux, lui annonça Genzo. Les indics connaissent votre nom et vos intentions. Vous êtes en danger.

_ Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude, haussa-t-elle les épaules, retrouvant un semblant de maîtrise de soi. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pourquoi ces animaux ont été volés.

_ Pour participer aux nouveaux Hunger Games, devina Hideyuki, réfléchissant tout haut.

_ Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?

_ Rien, je m'égare, éluda-t-il. Puis-je vous emprunter ce dossier?

_ Vas-y, fit-elle tranquillement. J'en ai une copie en lieu sûr.

_ Merci, dit-il, en se levant et glissant le dossier dans sa ceinture. Madame Nogami, nous allons nous occuper du tigre d'argent.

_ Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire seuls, le contredit-elle, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Je suis sur cette affaire, moi aussi.

_ Pour un trafic d'animaux. Mais c'est autrement plus sérieux. Ils ont assassiné le Professeur il y a deux jours.

_ Ce... ce n'est pas... possible...

Elle flageola un peu sur ses jambes, si bien que Genzo se rua à ses côtés, mais elle reprit ses esprits.

_ Ce sont bien eux? Vous en êtes sûrs?

_ Ils ont laissé un message à la peinture on ne peut plus explicite, dit Genzo, la relâchant gentiment.

_ Mais je ne peux pas...

_ Écoutez, Madame Nogami, l'interrompit Hideyuki fermement. Nous sommes dans cette affaire jusqu'au cou, et vous avez...

Il se tut brusquement, tous les sens en alerte. Lui et son cousin tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit Reika, sourcils froncés.

_ Quatre hommes approchent, expliqua Hideyuki, sortant son revolver. Ils ne veulent pas jouer à la belote. Vous devez fuir.

_ Pas question! tonna-t-elle en sortant également un revolver du tiroir de son bureau. Je ne fuis pas devant le danger.

_ Rester serait de l'inconscience, la contredit Genzo, armé et faisant face à la porte. Ils viennent pour tuer.

_ Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, et advienne que pourra. Je me défendrai bec et ongles, mais je ne fuirai pas comme une lâche.

_ Hide...

_ On n'a pas le choix, Gen. Fais comme tu veux.

La décision de Hideyuki était prise. Lui n'abandonnerait pas la détective à une mort certaine.

_ Je reste.

Il sourit. Son cousin aussi était très têtu, et loin d'être un lâche. Ils devraient tirer pour tuer, cette fois. Mais il n'en éprouva aucun tourment. C'était tuer ou être tué.

Ils se dissimulèrent derrière le bureau et attendirent, aux aguets. Les assaillants approchaient à pas de loup, mais Hideyuki les entendait distinctement. Il se prépara. Tout d'un coup, il chuchota:

_ Ils sont devant la porte. À trois! Un... Deux... Trois!

La porte avait volé en éclats, et il ouvrit le feu. Sa balle toucha le premier homme en pleine tête, tandis que Genzo atteignait le deuxième au coeur. Les deux hommes restants, surpris mais prompts à réagir, se tapirent de part et d'autre de la porte, et Hideyuki distingua un déclic caractéristique.

_ À terre! hurla-t-il.

Il poussa Reika sur le sol et s'allongea sur elle alors qu'une grenade incapacitante rebondit sur le bureau et explosa, le rendant sourd. Heureusement il avait fermé les yeux, mais ses sens étaient brouillés. Près de lui Genzo, apparemment sonné lui aussi, secouait la tête et clignait des yeux, mais il tenait toujours fermement son arme. Il était prêt.

Sous lui la détective remua, et il s'écarta. Il essaya de voir à travers le nuage de poussière soulevé par la détonation, et distingua deux silhouettes qui s'apprêtaient à contourner le bureau. Il leva son revolver, mais soudain Reika sauta sur ses pieds, poussant un cri de rage, et fit feu. Comme dans un cauchemar, Hideyuki entendit quatre coups de feu, et la soeur de Saeko tressauta, puis bascula en arrière. Il la retint, et entendit vaguement deux nouveaux coups de feu, et le bruit de deux corps tombant au sol.

Inquiet, il jeta un oeil vers son cousin, mais celui-ci était indemne. Il avait fait mouche. Tous leurs ennemis étaient morts. Il reporta son attention sur Reika, et vit la tache de sang s'élargissant sur sa poitrine. Il l'allongea au sol, ouvrit sa veste et vit que les balles l'avaient touchée aux clavicules. Elle avait dû se baisser au tout dernier moment, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Les blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, il le savait pour en avoir vu pas mal déjà, mais l'hémorragie, elle, pouvait la tuer.

Il retira son manteau et s'en servit pour comprimer les blessures, et dit rapidement:

_ Gen, appelle Saeko. Reika, vous avez son numéro?

_ Non... dit-elle faiblement, luttant visiblement pour rester consciente. Pas... ma soeur...

_ On n'a pas le choix, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il y a quatre types morts ici, et Genzo et moi ne pouvons pas rester et être arrêtés. La police va débarquer, on a besoin de tante Saeko pour nous couvrir. Et vous avez besoin de votre soeur, asséna-t-il. Il est plus que temps de tirer un trait sur le passé.

Elle le regarda une longue seconde d'éternité, puis sourit, le premier véritable sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage.

_ Tu es exactement comme lui. Comme Ryo. J'ai beau me répéter de tourner la page, je l'aimerai toujours. Parce qu'il est un homme exceptionnel. Et tu l'es aussi. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Elle donna le numéro à Genzo qui appela Saeko et lui résuma la situation en quelques phrases. Puis il raccrocha et dit:

_ Tante Saeko arrive. Elle est complètement paniquée.

_ Elle va gérer, dit Hideyuki, entendant une sirène se rapprocher dangereusement. Il faut qu'on parte. Désolé, Madame Nogami.

_ Appelle-moi Reika, souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Elle glissa dans l'inconscience, et Hideyuki entendit les pneus d'une voiture crisser devant le bâtiment. Il reprit son manteau et suivit Genzo qui sauta par la fenêtre, et tous deux émergèrent dans une rue secondaire, d'où ils rejoignirent l'artère principale. Hideyuki vit une voiture de police garée devant l'agence de Reika, et un fourgon de secours freina à ses côtés cinq secondes plus tard.

_ On doit y aller, dit Genzo.

_ Tu crois que ça va aller?

_ Oui, dit simplement le géant. Rentrons à la résidence. On aura bientôt des nouvelles, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Gen...

_ Je sais, Hide. Mais on n'avait pas le choix.

Non, pensa-t-il amèrement, revoyant l'homme qu'il avait tué s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il avait commis un meurtre, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et ce n'était que le début. Alors que son âme se verrouillait, que le fossé avec les gens normaux commençait à s'élargir, il lutta contre les larmes, sachant qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir le soir venu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Natsumi sursauta en plein travail. Elle sentit un grand froid l'envahir, un sentiment de terreur s'empara d'elle. Elle ne put réfréner un faible gémissement, ce qui alerta ses cousins.

_ Nat? demanda Masao, assis à côté d'elle. Ça va?

_ Je... je ne sais pas trop... Je...

_ Tu ne te sens pas bien? s'inquiéta-t-il, lâchant son ordinateur et se penchant vers elle, posant sa main sur son poignet, geste qui l'apaisa quelque peu. Que t'arrive-t-il?

_ Je... ça va, je crois, mais...

Elle avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas elle qui était concernée, mais...

_ Hide... souffla-t-elle, en proie au tourment.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Rumiko, soudain anxieuse. Que se passe-t-il avec Hide?

_ Il... il est dans le noir, dit-elle mécaniquement, les mots sortant d'elle ne savait où. Il est perdu. Il se noie.

_ Il est en danger? bondit Rumiko, affolée. Comment le sais-tu? Où est-il? Et Genzo?

_ Du calme, Rumi, intervint calmement Masao, serrant doucement le poignet de Natsumi qui sentait la tête lui tourner. À mon avis Nat ressent ce que ressent son frère. Ce n'est peut-être pas un danger physique. Nat? lui demanda-t-il tendrement. Comment tu te sens?

_ Un peu mieux, avoua-t-elle, sentant l'angoisse se dissiper un petit peu. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Hide... est très tourmenté.

_ Comment le sais-tu? répéta Rumiko, toujours en proie à la panique, sautillant sur place d'indécision.

_ Lui et moi on est reliés par... je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Ça nous arrive de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent. Pas souvent, mais... de temps en temps, quand... c'est vraiment sérieux.

_ Tu as un don certain, dit Masao, la couvant de son regard chaleureux et rassurant. Tu vois les auras des gens autour de toi. Ça doit être le même principe mais en beaucoup plus fort avec ton frère, puisque vous êtes liés par le sang.

_ Mais cette fois... dit-elle, sentant son coeur se durcir et s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Cette fois, c'est très grave.

_ Que penses-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé? s'enquit Rumiko, très agitée et au bord des larmes.

_ Je pense... qu'il a tué quelqu'un.

En prononçant ces mots, Natsumi sentit qu'ils étaient l'exact reflet de la vérité. L'intense tourment que ressentait son frère et qui lui parvenait par-delà les kilomètres qui les séparaient la plongeait dans le noir elle aussi, mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait l'empêcher de sombrer. Alors elle se concentra. Elle murmura:

_ Masa, donne-moi ta chaleur. Rumi, donne-moi ton amour pour lui.

Ses cousins, estomaqués, se rapprochèrent d'elle et Rumiko lui prit la main. Masao, lui, l'entoura de son bras, et elle sentit l'énergie positive qui émanait d'eux la réconforter. Elle projeta cette énergie et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son frère vers lui, et au bout de deux minutes elle sentit son tourment s'apaiser. Il avait reçu sa chaleur. Il arrêtait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle sourit:

_ Merci beaucoup. Il va mieux.

Rumiko retira sa main qui tremblait, et Natsumi vit ses épaules secouées de larmes. Elle se pencha vers Masao, l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, ce qui fit violemment rougir le jeune homme, et se leva pour enlacer sa cousine qui pleura dans ses bras.

_ Courage, Rumi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que Masao s'éloignait de quelques pas par pudeur. Ça va aller pour lui. Mais il va avoir besoin de toi. Sois forte.

_ C'est de toi dont il a besoin, dit Rumiko tristement entre ses larmes. C'est toi qui ressens sa souffrance. Que puis-je faire de plus que toi?

_ Moi je peux le soulager immédiatement, la contredit gentiment Natsumi, le coeur serré. Mais sur le long terme, il n'y a que toi qui puisses agir pour lui. Je suis sa petite soeur. L'amour que j'éprouve pour lui n'est pas suffisant pour l'aider durablement. Seul un amour puissant comme celui que tu éprouves pour lui peut le faire.

_ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera mon amour, se lamenta Rumiko, craquant enfin après des semaines de tension. Je suis sa cousine, et je suis trop jeune pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire de moi?

_ N'abandonne pas avant d'avoir essayé, dit Natsumi, peinée d'avoir à lui taire les sentiments de son frère. N'aie pas de regrets. Essaie, Rumi. Je t'en prie, il a besoin de toi.

_ Je... on verra...

L'adolescente s'écarta, essuya ses larmes et demanda, la voix un peu plus ferme:

_ Tu sais quand ils vont revenir?

_ Aucune idée, admit Natsumi avec un petit rire. Je sens ses émotions, je ne suis pas un GPS.

Rumiko rit faiblement, et Masao se rapprocha d'elles.

_ Et si on faisait une pause, les filles? On pourrait préparer à manger, comme ça, quand Hide et Gen reviendront on n'aura plus qu'à passer à table.

_ Bonne idée, dit Natsumi, reprenant la main de sa cousine et la serrant affectueusement. Allez, on y va, Rumi.

_ D'accord, accepta cette dernière avec un sourire un peu plus franc. De toute façon, tout est prêt pour le piratage. Après manger, on aura nos infos.

Tous trois se rendirent à la cuisine et préparèrent un copieux repas chaud, et Natsumi sentit son estomac gargouiller bruyamment, ce qui fit rire les deux autres cuisiniers. Ils finissaient la préparation quand Natsumi sentit les auras de son frère et son cousin non loin de la résidence. Elle s'écria, soulagée:

_ Les voilà!

Rumiko lâcha brutalement la cuillère en bois qui lui servait à remuer le plat et courut au cellier. Elle ouvrit la porte et bientôt Genzo passa l'encadrement de la porte, suivi par Hideyuki. Tous deux avaient la mine sombre.

_ Comment ça va? s'enquit Rumiko, tendue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Tout va bien, Rumi, la rassura Genzo, lui tapotant l'épaule, n'étant pas le genre à manifester ouvertement son affection. On va vous raconter, mais d'abord je meurs de faim.

_ Comme d'habitude, marmonna-t-elle, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de Hideyuki.

Natsumi et Masao se chargèrent de la nourriture, Rumiko mit la table, et tous s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Le repas se passa en silence, comme à l'accoutumée, mais Natsumi voyait bien que son frère était chamboulé. La rencontre avec Reika n'avait pas dû très bien se passer.

La dernière bouchée avalée, Hideyuki prit la parole et raconta leur entrevue avec la détective. Natsumi fut effarée par l'histoire qu'il leur narra, mais elle fut bien plus inquiète de leur confrontation avec les hommes du tigre d'argent.

_ Et Reika va s'en sortir? demanda Masao.

_ Il y a de grandes chances, répondit Hideyuki, préoccupé. On ne l'a laissée qu'au tout dernier moment, et je n'ai pas senti sa mort.

_ Ça va aller pour elle, dit tranquillement Genzo, restant neutre. Mais on doit se préoccuper de ces animaux.

_ À mon avis, dit le fils de Ryo, ils sont tous dans le parc de l'hôtel Shintaro. Ils vont servir de prédateurs pour nous.

_ Il ne faudra pas les tuer, se soucia Rumiko qui adorait les bêtes en tous genres. On a des fléchettes tranquillisantes?

_ Le Professeur devait sûrement en avoir quelque part, dit Masao, pensif. Il suffit de chercher.

_ Bon, dit Natsumi à contre-coeur. On s'y remet? Plus vite fini, plus vite on se repose. On a des épreuves à gagner demain. Hide, je...

_ Désolé, la coupa-t-il sèchement en sautant sur ses pieds, le visage se fermant. Pas maintenant, Nat. On va parler, promis, mais je vais faire un tour. Papa arrive, et je ne veux pas le voir.

_ Hide, plaida-t-elle, tu pourrais peut-être...

_ Non! rétorqua-t-il, véhément. Je n'ai pas encore digéré ses paroles. J'ai besoin de temps, Nat, tu comprends? Et je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. J'ai tué un homme tout à l'heure, j'en suis encore retourné. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils ou de sa pitié ou de l'entendre me dire que je ferais mieux d'arrêter tout ça. Je le verrai quand je serai prêt.

_ Le seras-tu un jour? lui demanda-t-elle tristement.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit à grands pas, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle le suivit du regard à travers la fenêtre, traversant le jardin comme un furieux, et soupira. Elle savait que malgré son caractère placide il avait la rancune tenace, et qu'il s'écoulerait beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne pardonne à son père.

Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit la porte du cellier se déverrouiller, et l'aura agitée de son père l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle vit ensuite le nettoyeur venir dans la cuisine, s'arrêter sur le seuil et balayer la pièce du regard. Son regard gris et inquiet se posa sur elle, il lui sourit brièvement, puis demanda:

_ Vous allez bien? Où est Hide?

_ On va bien, Papa, répondit-elle aussi calmement que possible, s'avançant vers son père qui la serra dans ses bras. Hide est sorti, mais il va bien.

_ Saeko nous a prévenus pour Reika, elle a dit que Hide et Genzo étaient avec elle quand ces types ont débarqué. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Viens t'asseoir, dit-elle en le conduisant à la place qu'avait occupé son fils.

_ Comment va Reika? voulut savoir Genzo.

_ Elle est à l'hôpital, répondit Ryo en s'asseyant, l'air contrarié. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n'a pas encore repris conscience. Mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi toi et Hide êtes allés la voir.

Natsumi vit Genzo soutenir sans frémir le regard perçant de son père. Elle savait que son géant de cousin était aussi courageux que son père, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit, elle excepté avec son jeu de massues.

_ Simple coïncidence, dit posément le fils Ijuin. Il se trouve que Reika enquête sur le tigre d'argent. Alors nous sommes allés la voir pour savoir pourquoi.

_ Et? demanda le nettoyeur.

_ Le cartel s'adonne au trafic d'animaux. Elle nous a montré son dossier d'enquête. On en était là quand les hommes ont attaqué.

_ Vous n'êtes pas blessés? s'inquiéta Ryo. Qui les a tués?

_ Personne n'a été blessé à part Reika, l'apaisa Genzo. Et Hide et moi les avons tués.

Natsumi vit son père se rembrunir davantage, et vit son aura tourmentée. Elle voyait son sentiment de culpabilité, mais il devait régler ça seul. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin de ses enfants, juste l'accepter. Mais cela ne serait pas le plus facile.

_ Papa, dit-elle, Hide et Genzo nous ont dit pourquoi Reika et vous êtes fâchés. Elle le leur a raconté.

L'expression de son père changea du tout au tout. De tourment elle devint colère noire, et elle vit que malgré les années la douleur et la trahison ne s'étaient pas apaisées. Il dit d'un ton sec:

_ Je suppose qu'elle s'est longuement justifiée, qu'elle s'est apitoyée sur son pauvre sort!

_ Absolument pas, le contra calmement Genzo. Elle a tout assumé et dit que c'était la pire erreur de sa vie. Elle était bouleversée car elle croyait qu'elle avait tué Hide ce jour-là.

_ Comment? s'étonna Ryo, stupéfait. Elle ne savait pas que...

_ Saeko a coupé les ponts avec elle juste après, lui disant que Kaori était tirée d'affaire mais pas le bébé. Elle n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire avant aujourd'hui.

Natsumi vit son père, songeur, se calmer progressivement. Lui aussi était rancunier, à sa façon, mais pas autant que son frère. Cependant le passé était loin d'être oublié, visiblement.

_ Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? leur demanda-t-il?

_ On suit notre programme, dit Natsumi, pensant aux compétitions du lendemain. On rassemble des infos et on se prépare pour ce weekend.

_ À propos, oncle Ryo, intervint Rumiko de sa voix douce, tu ne saurais pas où le Professeur rangeait ses fléchettes tranquillisantes, par hasard?

_ Si, lui répondit-il, lui jetant un regard curieux. Je vais te montrer, si tu veux. Vous comptez endormir le cartel?

_ Non, dit-elle d'un ton léger, juste les grands fauves qu'ils vont lâcher sur nous.

Natsumi vit son père blêmir et déglutir difficilement, mais il ne pipa mot. Elle voyait qu'il mourait d'envie d'intervenir et que se restreindre lui demandait un effort considérable. Alors elle dit d'un ton décidé, la mort dans l'âme:

_ Si c'est tout, Papa, on a du travail. On a du piratage à terminer.

Ryo comprit l'allusion et se leva. Il dit avec un sourire mélancolique:

_ Suis-moi, Rumiko.

Tous deux disparurent dans le couloir, et Natsumi se mit à débarrasser la table, aidée de Masao. Ils attaquaient la vaisselle quand la jeune fille et le nettoyeur revinrent, Rumiko souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ On a de quoi endormir un zoo entier!

_ C'est parfait, dit Masao. Oncle Ryo, mes parents vont bien?

_ Oui, acquiesça ce dernier. Ta mère dort beaucoup et souffre de nausées matinales, mais ça va. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

_ Transmets-lui mon affection, s'il te plaît, et à mon père aussi.

_ Et moi aussi pour mes parents, ajouta Rumiko, Genzo hochant la tête.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ryo s'apprêtait à partir, alors Natsumi se sécha les mains et dit:

_ Je te raccompagne, Papa.

Rumiko s'empressa de prendre sa place à la vaisselle, et Genzo attrapa un torchon. Natsumi suivit son père au cellier et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ryo lui fit face et demanda, soucieux:

_ Comment va ton frère?

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui parler, dit-elle. Mais... il lui faut du temps.

_ Il ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça?

Elle secoua la tête, le coeur serré. Son père la prit dans ses bras et lui dit:

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce. Ça va aller. Je lui parlerai quand il sera prêt. Je connais ton frère comme si je l'avais fait, après tout. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps.

Elle sourit un peu, lui rendant son étreinte. Elle adorait son odeur mêlée de poudre et de tabac, mais quelque chose avait changé...

_ Tu as arrêté de fumer? devina-t-elle, sentant que l'odeur qui restait imprégnée dans ses vêtements datait de plusieurs jours.

_ Oui, avoua-t-il, penaud. Et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Je suis souvent d'une humeur de chien. Même moi j'ai du mal à me supporter.

_ Pauvre Maman, soupira-t-elle. Mais au fait, comment va-t-elle?

De nouveau elle vit son père hésiter, mais cette fois elle voulait en avoir le coeur net.

_ Réponds-moi franchement, Papa! Je veux la vérité! exigea-t-elle.

_ Tu ne pourras pas l'encaisser, dit-il, l'air torturé. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta mission. Vous en avez déjà bien assez sur les bras.

_ Je ne suis plus une enfant! s'énerva-t-elle, voyant rouge. Arrête de nous infantiliser, Hide et moi! Quand comprendras-tu qu'on est déjà adultes par bien des aspects? Crois-tu que les enfants normaux se baladent avec une arme en permanence sur eux? Qu'ils voient leur mère ou leur frère ou eux-mêmes enlevés tous les six mois par des malfrats? Qu'ils voient des tortures, des blessures, du sadisme, de la cupidité, de la cruauté tous les quatre matins? Qu'ils voient régulièrement des gens mourir, quelques fois dans d'atroces souffrances? Qu'ils tremblent tous les soirs en se demandant s'ils reverront leur famille vivante et en un seul morceau le lendemain?

Ryo recula d'un pas, choqué, mais elle était lancée:

_ Eh bien, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes, Papa: nous sommes _tes_ enfants. Pas les enfants de Monsieur Tout le Monde. _Tes_ enfants. Tout ça fait partie de notre vie autant que de la tienne. Et nous l'avons déjà accepté depuis longtemps, alors il est grand temps que tu te mettes au diapason! Il n'y a que toi ici à t'imaginer qu'on puisse avoir une autre vie, mais ce n'est pas possible, et on le vit très bien! Nous sommes _heureux_! Alors arrête de te tourmenter inutilement pour quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas changer! Et maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Maman!

Le nettoyeur, estomaqué, la contempla pendant de longues secondes tandis qu'elle essayait de faire retomber la pression. Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude hostile de son frère, mais elle n'était pas rancunière comme lui. Son père ne contrôlait pas son anxiété et avait peur pour eux parce qu'il les aimait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais il avait besoin de les laisser vivre leur vie. Une vie atypique, dangereuse mais trépidante et intense, et il allait bien falloir qu'il l'intègre un jour.

_ C'est clair, vous êtes carrément plus matures que moi, finit-il par dire, honteux. Je me laisse dominer par ma peur. Ce n'est pas facile de rester en retrait, mais je vais m'y contraindre. Je vous fais confiance.

_ Très bien, merci, approuva-t-elle, suspicieuse. Mais tu détournes la conversation, Papa. Que se passe-t-il avec Maman?

Il soupira, l'inquiétude marquée sur ses traits, et elle eut l'impression de le voir vieillir sous ses yeux. Il lui avoua:

_ Votre tante Sayuri a été diagnostiquée avec le syndrome d'Alzheimer. C'est génétique. Alors ta mère redoute d'en être atteinte, elle aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Hideyuki fulminait, tournant comme un lion en cage au fond du jardin de la résidence du Professeur, essayant de canaliser le trop-plein d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il le sentait, et il détestait cette sensation. Il avait besoin de tout ordonner, de tout maîtriser dans sa vie, et là tout lui échappait. Il était amoureux, il avait tué un homme, il en voulait à son père, il était à trois jours d'un jeu mortel qu'il devrait remporter tout en protégeant sa soeur et ses cousins...

Soudain il sentit son esprit craquer. Une infime partie de son cerveau se vit devenir incontrôlable, ne pouvant qu'observer avec détachement alors que son corps courait vers l'arrière de la maison, loin de sa famille, pénétrait dans la salle de sport de la résidence, rarement utilisée, et commençait à ravager la pièce. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il démolit tout: tapis de course, rameur, haltères, … Tout y passa. Sa rage était telle qu'il déchira les coussins, le rembourrage volant partout, il fracassa les chaises et bancs le long du mur avec une barre d'haltères, et finit par taper sur les murs, éclatant la peinture et faisant voler des débris de briques.

Quand il reprit conscience, et la pleine possession de son corps, il se tenait debout au milieu d'un maelström, un nuage de poussière flottant autour de lui, et les yeux inquiets de sa cousine étaient rivés sur lui depuis la porte. Il lâcha la barre de métal qui rebondit au sol dans un bruit d'enfer, et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. L'adrénaline avait disparu. En deux secondes Rumiko fut près de lui et le retint alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière.

_ Hide! Hide, ça va? Reste conscient!

_ Je suis conscient, voulut-il dire, mais sa voix sortit comme un murmure.

La pièce tournait, la voix de Rumiko était un gargouillis inintelligible, et ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui. Il se sentit sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Au moins il ne serait pas en retard au collège, pensa-t-il. Une voix s'éleva près du lit dans lequel il était installé:

_ Enfin fini la sieste, grand frère?

Il tourna la tête et vit le regard mi-sérieux mi-amusé de sa soeur posé sur lui. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais elle souriait.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps? lui demanda-t-il, s'asseyant.

_ Dix heures, répondit-elle, consultant sa montre. Il est six heures quinze. Ça va?

_ Oui, et toi? Tout le monde va bien?

_ Très bien.

Un silence un peu inconfortable pour lui s'installa quelques secondes.

_ J'ai... hier soir, j'ai... commença-t-il, soudain gêné.

_ Tu as pété un câble et démoli la salle de sport, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Trois fois rien. Tu en avais besoin, de toute façon. J'espère juste que tu te sens mieux, à présent.

_ Oui, dit-il, réfléchissant à son état d'esprit. J'avoue que... je me sens beaucoup mieux, en effet.

_ Tant mieux, sourit-elle davantage. On s'inquiétait un peu, surtout Rumiko. Elle était morte de trouille hier soir quand tu t'es évanoui dans ses bras.

_ Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai fait ça aussi, dit-il, atterré.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en est vite remise. On s'est tous relayés à ton chevet après avoir fini le piratage du satellite. On a les infos que tu voulais.

_ J'ai... j'ai honte, confessa-t-il, tête basse. Je vous ai laissé tomber. Vous auriez eu besoin de mon aide, et moi je...

_ Silence! le coupa-t-elle, les yeux brillants de fureur. Tu nous as aidés en évacuant ta tension et en te reposant. Tu veux tout faire tout seul, Hide, mais le poids du monde ne repose pas que sur tes épaules. Il est temps que tu comprennes que nous sommes là, nous aussi, et que tu n'es pas responsable de tout. Alors laisse-nous t'aider, bon sang! Et ne t'avise pas de culpabiliser encore, compris?

_ Compris, dit-il, un peu abasourdi. Depuis quand es-tu devenue si vindicative?

_ Depuis hier soir, quand j'ai expliqué la vie à Papa.

_ Ça a dû lui faire bizarre.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

_ Comment va-t-il? Et Maman?

_ Lui va à peu près bien. Il a arrêté de fumer, donc pour l'instant on est mieux loin de lui. Maman attend le résultat de tests pour savoir si elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer comme tante Sayuri.

_ Quoi? Maman pourrait avoir la maladie d'Alzheimer?

_ Oui, dit-elle, la mine grave. Elle est partie aux États-Unis il y a deux jours pour rejoindre tante Sayuri et subir des tests. Papa ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Comme si on allait paniquer, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

_ Elle est partie seule?

_ Bien sûr que non! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tante Miki et tante Kasumi l'ont accompagnée. Elles doivent rentrer mercredi prochain.

_ Et quand est-ce qu'on saura? voulut savoir Hideyuki, la boule au ventre.

_ Mercredi prochain, lui dit-elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Écoute, Hide, je sais que c'est inquiétant, mais pour le moment l'urgence c'est nous. Maman va survivre, nous peut-être pas si on n'est pas à fond dans notre mission. Alors concentre-toi. On verra mercredi.

_ Tu as raison, opina-t-il du chef. Je vais prendre une douche.

_ Fais attention à tes mains, le prévint-elle.

_ Quoi, mes mains?

Il les examina et vit qu'elles étaient bandées. Il s'enquit:

_ Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait?

_ Tu t'es coupé les jointures des doigts. Ça va guérir, mais fais attention en karaté. Il faudra que tu gardes tes mains bandées.

_ Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut rien porter sur les mains en compétition.

_ Tu présenteras tes mains aux juges puis tu demanderas l'autorisation de protéger tes jointures. Il le faut, Hide, sinon tu vas saigner de partout.

_ Et Tezuka ne se privera pas pour me blesser davantage, réfléchit-il. Je vais faire comme tu le dis, Nat. Tu voudras bien me bander les mains?

_ Si je peux, dit-elle en se levant. Certaines épreuves auront lieu en même temps. Alors on verra bien. Mais, tu sais, je pense que Rumiko serait ravie de le faire.

_ Quoi? s'écria-t-il, un peu perturbé. Alors elle...

_ Je n'ai rien dit, dit-elle, la poignée sur la porte. Mais il serait temps que tu te déclares, grand frère. Ce sont les hommes qui doivent faire le premier pas.

_ L'égalité homme-femme, tu connais? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Elle peut le faire aussi.

_ Allons, Hide, c'est toi le plus vieux, le nargua-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur son visage pétillant d'amusement. Lance-toi, et ne tarde pas. La vie est courte.

_ Ça, je le sais, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Il resta quelques secondes dans son lit, songeur. Ainsi Rumiko attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas... _Ce soir, je me lance_, résolut-il. _Pas question de tergiverser davantage_.

Il se leva et alla se réfugier sous le jet brûlant de la douche à l'italienne. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et il put évacuer les derniers restes de sa colère et de son inquiétude. Il devait se focaliser sur la journée à venir. Il avait des épreuves à remporter. Il devait protéger ses adversaires à tout prix.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà assis autour d'un pantagruélique petit déjeuner et semblait l'attendre. Il salua ses cousins et s'assit, donnant le signal du départ. Tout fut englouti en quelques minutes, et chacun se prépara un bento avant que Genzo ne puisse régler leur sort aux fins de plats. En se levant, Hideyuki accrocha le regard interrogateur de Masao. Il hocha résolument la tête et son cousin blond lui rendit son geste, l'air rasséréné. Mais quand il sentit le regard de Rumiko posé sur lui, son coeur s'emballa.

_ Rumi? dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je peux te parler?

_ Cinq minutes, Hide, l'avertit Natsumi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sinon on va louper les épreuves.

_ Cinq minutes, promit-il.

Il entraîna sa cousine dans le jardin, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, et lui fit face. Elle avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et inquiète, alors il voulut la rassurer.

_ Merci pour hier soir, et désolé. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

_ Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en rougissant, faisant battre son coeur encore un peu plus vite.

Qu'elle était belle dans son survêtement de sport, pensa-t-il. Ses beaux cheveux ramassés en une simple queue de cheval qu'il avait envie de caresser, ses joues délicieusement rouges qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, ses lèvres si roses et fraîches qu'il...

Il se gifla mentalement, sentant ses pensées déraper. _Ce soir_, résolut-il. Il demanda, se sentant niais:

_ Tu es en forme pour aujourd'hui?

_ Ça devrait aller, dit-elle vaillamment, et toi?

_ Moi j'ai bien dormi, dit-il, coupable. Pas toi, on dirait.

Il se douta qu'elle l'avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, après avoir effectué le piratage du satellite météo à sa demande. Mais elle s'empressa de le contredire:

_ J'ai dormi quatre heures. Ça me suffit pour être en forme, rassure-toi. Et puis je dormirai plus ce soir. Le sport, ça crève.

_ C'est vrai.

Il se sentait minable, à échanger des banalités avec elle. Elle attendait plus, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et lui... lui aussi voulait tellement plus. Mais il devait attendre quelques heures. Ce n'était pas le moment de la chambouler. Elle devait rester concentrée. Cependant il avait cette faim qui le rongeait, ce désir de tout lui avouer, de se jeter à ses pieds...

_ Bon, dit-elle un peu gênée, on y va?

Pestant intérieurement contre le timing qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, il hocha la tête et s'avança vers la maison. En passant près d'elle, il eut une soudaine inspiration, un compromis se faisant jour dans son esprit. Il se pencha, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et lui souffla "Merci, Rumi."

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se retourna et la vit figée, comme paralysée, une main sur la joue qu'il avait embrassée, une expression rêveuse sur ses traits. Il lui lança gaiement:

_ Tu viens, Rumi?

_ Oui, dit-elle, revenant à la réalité. J'arrive.

Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, et ils regagnèrent la cuisine. Quand il croisa le regard de Natsumi, celle-ci avait les yeux pétillants de joie contenue. Il lui tira la langue comme le gamin qu'il se sentait être, heureux comme jamais, et elle pouffa de rire. Masao, avec sa jovialité coutumière, annonça:

_ Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les sportifs qui devez tous gagner aujourd'hui, en avant!

Tout le monde s'ébranla vers le collège, et Hideyuki nota avec intérêt que Masao, mine de rien, attrapa la main de Natsumi au bout d'une centaine de mètres pour traverser la rue et ne la lâcha pas. Plus étonnant encore, Natsumi ne la lâcha pas non plus. _Que s'est-il passé la veille au soir entre ces deux-là?_ se demanda-t-il. _Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble?_

Il secoua la tête, et à ce moment-là la main de Rumiko effleura la sienne. Il se douta que cela n'avait rien d'un accident, Rumiko avait des gestes très précis à chaque instant. C'était un pas timide, un premier pas qui, il s'en doutait, lui avait demandé tout son courage. Alors il lui prit doucement la main en se tournant vers elle et lui dit:

_ Ta main est froide. Ça ne te dérange pas si je la garde un moment pour la réchauffer?

_ Non, du tout, dit-elle, rouge vermeil.

_ Humpf, grogna Genzo derrière eux, faisant sourire Hideyuki. Il y a trop de romance dans l'air. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

_ Dis plutôt que tu as trop mangé, le taquina sa soeur, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, éblouissant Hideyuki. Le nattô va te rester sur l'estomac. Comment vas-tu arriver à lancer un poids avec tout ce que tu as bâfré?

_ Je mange toujours bien le matin, se défendit le géant, rougissant de colère. Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire du sport.

_ Tant mieux, voulut l'apaiser Hideyuki, hilare et heureux, la main de Rumiko diffusant sa chaleur jusqu'aux moindres extrémités de son corps. Mais tu vas pouvoir courir, au moins?

_ Pour qui me prends-tu, Saeba? marmonna Genzo, de plus en plus furieux.

_ Pour un gros lard, bien sûr! intervint un Masao rieur, en rajoutant une couche. Tu t'es enfilé au moins deux kilos de nourriture à toi tout seul! C'est normal qu'on s'inquiète!

_ Tu vas me le payer, Angel! rugit son cousin, écrevisse et fumée sortant des oreilles.

Masao esquiva le coup de patte, et se mit en position de combat, poings en avant.

_ Vas-y, Ijuin! Qu'est-ce que t'attends! lança-t-il, moqueur.

_ Peuh! cracha une voix non loin d'eux. Se battre contre plus faible que soi, c'est bien tout ce dont tu es capable, Ijuin!

Hideyuki se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Il reconnut la stature immense de Nishigawa, l'ancien champion de boxe à qui Genzo avait ravi "son" titre depuis l'année précédente.

_ On verra bien sur le ring si tu penses toujours que je ne peux battre que des plus faibles que moi, Nishigawa, dit Genzo d'un ton dédaigneux qui fit bouillir son rival. Tu fais dix centimètres et vingt kilos de plus que moi, mais je vais quand même t'étaler, comme l'année dernière.

_ Dans tes rêves! s'écria le colosse. On se voit à onze heures, Ijuin! Tu vas te prendre la honte de ta vie!

_ C'est cela, murmura Genzo, suivant du regard son adversaire qui plastronnait devant une foule d'admirateurs devant les grilles du collège. _Je_ vais te foutre la honte pour te sauver la vie, crétin.

Rumiko lâcha la main de Hideyuki avec un sourire contrit puis se plaça à côté de son frère, une main dans son dos. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Hideyuki savait que les Ijuin n'étaient pas loquaces, mais les épaules de son cousin se détendirent légèrement. Le message était passé.

Masao reprit la tête du groupe et les mena jusqu'à la cour principale du collège, où tous les élèves étaient rassemblés. Le directeur les accueillit lorsque la cloche eut fini de sonner, et leur expliqua le déroulé de la journée. Ils allaient commencer par l'athlétisme, puis les épreuves s'enchaîneraient. Natsumi avait raison, certaines épreuves auraient lieu en même temps, en l'occurrence karaté et gymnastique. Il allait devoir demander un coup de main à Rumiko, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

À côté du directeur sur l'estrade dressée devant eux, se tenaient les professeurs de sport et un homme en costume gris sombre, l'air avenant mais avec un regard sournois, flanqué d'un garde du corps. Hideyuki vit ses doutes confirmés quand le directeur leur présenta le mécène de leur compétition, Tetsuo Iwagaki, président de la société Torakin Ltd. Ainsi c'était là leur ennemi. Ce dernier scrutait la foule des élèves autour de lui, et il ne tarda pas à repérer Genzo à sa haute taille. Il sourit légèrement, puis regarda autour du géant.

Et là il rencontra le regard de Hideyuki. Son sourire s'accentua, et le fils Saeba réprima un frisson. Cet homme pouvait passer pour chaleureux, mais lui sentait qu'il en était autrement. Il avait le regard faussement jovial et calculateur d'un serpent, les traits de la fouine rusée, l'attitude du blaireau acculé qui s'apprête à attaquer. Il en avait vu, des hommes comme celui-là. Il soutint son regard sans ciller, et le patron eut un sourire appréciateur. Le défi était relevé et pouvait commencer.

À la fin du discours du directeur, les collégiens se dirigèrent vers le stade d'athlétisme, et Natsumi se rapprocha de son frère.

_ Il sait qui nous sommes. Il veut notre tête, c'est certain.

_ J'ai remarqué, répondit-il tranquillement. C'est un faux-jeton doublé d'un lâche. Le genre à n'attaquer que derrière une armée de gorilles qui font le sale boulot à sa place. Au moindre revers il se débinera. Il faudra jouer serré pour ne pas qu'il nous échappe.

_ À quoi tu penses? s'enquit Rumiko, soucieuse, sentant la tension émaner de lui.

_ À quelque chose de très dangereux, dit-il, le moral baissant de quelques degrés. Je dois confirmer ça, mais si c'est bien la seule stratégie possible...

Il se tut, ne voulant pas y penser plus avant. Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour affronter la dure journée qui s'annonçait. Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net.

_ Nat? appela-t-il doucement.

_ Oui, Hide?

_ Quand tu en auras l'occasion, j'aimerais que tu analyses son aura le plus précisément possible. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il réagira, pour élaborer tous les scénarios auxquels on pourrait faire face.

_ Tu calcules trop, lui reprocha Masao, fronçant les sourcils. On ne pourra pas toujours tout planifier. Parfois il faut y aller à l'instinct.

_ C'est vrai, admit Hideyuki, mais en l'occurrence, planifier cette mission pourrait bien faire la différence entre notre survie et notre mort. Cet homme est un requin. Il a flairé l'odeur du sang. Si on n'a pas de plan, on y laissera notre peau.

_ Tu es bien sinistre, remarqua Genzo, placide. Concentre-toi, plutôt. On commence par le cinq mille mètres.

_ Et les filles par le saut à la perche, dit Natsumi en entourant affectueusement Rumiko de son bras. Prête, Rumi?

_ Prête, acquiesça-t-elle. Je vais gagner.

_ Que le meilleur gagne, les gars! dit Masao, l'oeil brillant. On va voir lequel d'entre nous est le plus endurant. Mais je parie que je vais vous coiffer au poteau!

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, blondinet, dit Genzo, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je vais te faire avaler la poussière.

Hideyuki sourit, rasséréné. Il pouvait compter sur sa famille en toutes circonstances. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour gagner leurs épreuves respectives et que Rumiko déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner avec Natsumi, il sentit que ce serait lui qui allait la gagner, cette course. Pour elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quand le départ du cinq mille mètres fut donné, Hideyuki fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait aisément suivre le concours de saut à la perche des filles. Lui et ses cousins n'avaient pas de véritable opposition parmi le peu de coureurs qui n'avaient pas renoncé à participer en les voyant arriver, ce qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires. Il put donc voir Rumiko, en grande forme, dominer largement le concours et même battre le vieux record du collège. Elle dégoûta ses adversaires en trois sauts, et le concours fut plié.

Quand vint le dernier tour de piste, il accéléra, talonné par Masao. Genzo avait décidé de les laisser régler ça, il se réservait pour la suite et finirait bon troisième. Hideyuki sprinta au dernier virage, mais Masao le rattrapa, et ils finirent au coude à coude sur la ligne d'arrivée. Finalement la photo finish les départagea, et Masao fut déclaré vainqueur, sous les applaudissements des élèves massés dans le stade.

_ Tu as gagné celle-ci, lui dit-il, lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos, mais la prochaine est pour moi.

_ Que tu crois! sourit Masao, ravi. Je suis en lice pour le grand chelem.

_ On verra ça, dit Genzo avec un petit sourire.

Les épreuves suivantes furent annoncées par haut-parleur: saut en hauteur pour les garçons et mille mètres pour les filles.

_ Bon, je vais encourager Nat, annonça Masao avec un clin d'oeil pour Hideyuki. Écrase Iwagaki fils devant son père, ça lui fera les pieds.

_ Je vais essayer.

_ Non, le contredit Genzo très sérieusement. Tu vas le battre. Pas de témoins extérieurs.

_ D'accord, dit Hideyuki, résolu.

Il se prépara à l'épreuve, ignorant les quolibets d'Iwagaki qui clairement se voyait déjà vainqueur, et attendit son tour. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Natsumi passer en courant sur la piste, elle était devant d'une belle longueur. Vint son tour de sauter. La barre était à un mètre cinquante, du gâteau. Il la franchit au premier essai.

De nombreux concurrents ne passèrent pas le mètre soixante-dix. Quand Natsumi gagna le mille mètres avec un quart de tour d'avance sur ses concurrentes dépitées, Hideyuki passa le mètre quatre-vingt. Il était dorénavant seul en lice contre Iwagaki qui n'en menait plus large.

La barre était à un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il n'avait atteint cette hauteur qu'une seule fois, mais il se devait de renouveler l'exploit. Devant lui Iwagaki échoua une première fois. Son tour venu, il fit également tomber la barre. Restait deux essais. Iwagaki échoua une deuxième fois, tapant du poing sur le tapis de réception avec rage.

Hideyuki se concentra. Il devait passer. Il entendait les encouragements de la foule des élèves, mais une voix se détacha.

_ Allez, Hide! Tu peux le faire! Donne tout!

Rumiko. Elle était là, sur le bord de la piste, aux côtés de Masao, Genzo et Natsumi encore en sueur qui le fixaient avec espoir et tension. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Il reporta son attention sur la barre, visualisa sa trajectoire d'approche, son impulsion et son saut, puis s'élança. Et par miracle, il passa. Les collégiens l'ovationnèrent, le record de l'établissement était battu. Mais Hideyuki resta concentré. Si Iwagaki passait aussi, tout serait à refaire.

Son adversaire, transpirant à grosses gouttes, se prépara à sauter. Hideyuki le vit regarder brièvement vers la tribune d'honneur, en direction de son père qui n'avait pas l'air très confiant, et sauta. Mais la barre tomba une troisième fois. Il eut beau hurler de rage et frapper le tapis à coups redoublés, rien n'y fit. Hideyuki Saeba l'avait battu.

Ce dernier, un peu sonné, fut déclaré vainqueur et acclamé. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rumiko qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Il mourait d'envie de se précipiter dans ses bras, là, tout de suite, et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, et eut les pires difficultés pour réfréner ses ardeurs. La compétition continuait.

Le lancer de poids eut lieu en même temps que le saut de haies, mais tourna court. En effet, lorsque Genzo se présenta sur la zone de lancer, Hideyuki vit qu'il était le seul concurrent. Il fut donc déclaré vainqueur sans lancer un seul poids. Alors le lancer de marteau commença.

Hideyuki se tourna vers le saut de haies, où Masao était aligné face à six concurrents, dont Takahara. Ce dernier, habitué des premières places, faisait grise mine. Il savait que Masao le battait souvent, et le sino-américain avait l'air en grande forme. Le fils de Ryo et Kaori se retrouva le long de la piste aux côtés de sa soeur et de sa cousine, et les entendit crier leurs encouragements à leur acolyte.

_ Allez, Masa! Tu vas gagner!

_ Vas-y Masao! On y croit!

_ Au fait, tu sors avec Masa? demanda tout bas Hideyuki à sa soeur, la faisant sursauter.

_ Quoi? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perdue. Pas du tout! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Vous vous teniez la main en venant.

_ Ah, ça, rougit-elle. En fait, j'ai prétexté un petit vertige. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, et le contact physique m'est indispensable pour ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

_ Ce qu'il pense de moi. C'était édifiant, sourit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Son aura est très parlante.

_ Et qu'as-tu vu? s'enquit-il, mal à l'aise.

_ La même chose que toi avec Rumiko. J'avais des doutes, ils ont été confirmés. Le problème, ajouta-t-elle, la mine plus grave, c'est qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une grande affection pour lui. J'espère qu'il pourra m'attendre.

_ Ah... Parce que tu...

_ Oui, je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui, dit-elle en suivant des yeux l'objet de ses pensées se placer sur la ligne de départ. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé à ce genre de choses pour moi-même auparavant. Ça va me prendre du temps.

_ Ne te presse pas, et ne te force pas surtout, l'adjura-t-il sérieusement. Ce n'est pas parce que lui t'aime que tu lui dois quelque chose.

_ Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Mais que ressens-tu par rapport à ça, toi?

_ Pour l'avenir, tu veux dire? Parce que, si tu me demandes ce que j'en pense...

_ Non, ça je le sais, le coupa-t-elle narquoisement. Et étrangement, tu ressembles beaucoup à Papa sur ce coup-là. Mais que te dit ton instinct?

Il se concentra quelques instants, regardant le starter lever son bras avec le revolver pour donner le départ.

_ Je vous vois ensemble dans quelques années, répondit-il à contre-coeur.

_ Je le savais.

Le coup de feu retentit, et Masao partit comme une fusée sous les encouragements de ses cousins. Il était légèrement derrière Takahara mais gagnait du terrain à chaque haie, et finit par passer devant à la dernière. Il passa la ligne d'arrivée en tête, et Takahara admit sa défaite de bonne grâce, lui donnant rendez-vous au saut en longueur pour la revanche.

Hideyuki et les filles félicitèrent un Masao exultant, et se tournèrent vers le lancer de marteau. Genzo en était à son troisième essai, et il envoya le marteau si loin qu'il fit pleurer de rage le champion du collège. Le concours fut vite terminé, là aussi, car seuls deux collégiens avaient osé s'aligner face à lui. Genzo, contrairement à Masao, ne manifesta aucune émotion à l'annonce de sa victoire, et alla tranquillement retrouver sa tribu qui le congratula chaudement.

_ Bon, dit Hideyuki à voix basse, pour l'instant tout se déroule conformément au plan. On reste concentrés.

Les épreuves de saut en hauteur pour les filles et le mille mètres pour les garçons allaient débuter. Natsumi accompagna Rumiko et l'encouragea tandis que les trois garçons, aux côtés de cinq autres participants, se préparaient au départ de la course. Hideyuki sentait que cette épreuve-ci serait moins facile. Les gars en face d'eux étaient des bons et ne lâcheraient rien, et visiblement ils avaient la haine contre les trois cousins qui confisquaient tous les podiums.

Le départ fut donné, et il se plaça à l'arrière du peloton, observant la course. Masao menait le train, mais tranquillement, pour agacer leurs adversaires, ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire. Les impatients déboîtèrent à la sortie du deuxième virage, et Masao les laissa doubler, souriant triomphalement. Il avait réussi à les énerver et à les faire gaspiller de l'énergie, ce qu'ils allaient regretter au moment du sprint.

Hideyuki, Masao et Genzo suivaient toujours le peloton qui avançait plus vite, mais après deux tours les leaders commencèrent à montrer des signes de fatigue. Alors, sachant qu'il ne restait qu'un tour, Hideyuki accéléra, suivi de Genzo. Masao ne se mêla pas à leur duel, il se contenta de doubler les autres coureurs, rageurs.

Genzo le talonnait de près, mais Hideyuki tint bon et finit premier. La foule était en délire. Pour l'instant seuls cinq élèves étaient vainqueurs, et ils faisaient tous partie du club des cinq, se réjouit-il. Il fallait que ça continue. Il leva le poing de satisfaction et sourit à ses camarades collégiens, et fut félicité par ses cousins et ses adversaires faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur.

Puis il s'empressa de se tourner vers le saut en hauteur, et put voir Rumiko en action. Elle avait un saut très gracieux et une formidable détente, la faisant largement survoler la barre. Elle affrontait la dernière concurrente en lice, Hanajima. Cette dernière manqua son dernier essai, marquant la victoire de sa rivale.

Rumiko salua les spectateurs d'un petit signe de la main et rejoignit la petite bande, toujours flanquée de Natsumi qui avait pâli. Hideyuki les vit échanger quelques mots, et Rumiko pâlit à son tour. Inquiet, il attendit qu'elles arrivent et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut devancé par Genzo:

_ Que se passe-t-il, Nat?

_ Iwagaki a changé ses plans, dit-elle, de la frayeur dans la voix. Son aura jubile. Il était mécontent jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent...

_ On est cernés, dit Hideyuki, sentant brusquement les auras d'une douzaine de sales types autour du collège. Ils vont certainement nous emmener dès la fin des épreuves.

_ Mais on n'est pas prêts! paniqua Natsumi. Nos plans! Nos recherches! Notre matériel! Tout...

_ Du calme, l'apaisa Masao en posant la main sur son bras tandis que les épreuves suivantes étaient annoncées. On a le plus important: nous cinq. Concentre-toi, Nat. On est là, ensemble. Ça va aller.

_ D'accord, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Il faut y aller, dit Genzo. J'ai lancer de javelot.

_ Et moi saut en longueur, dit Masao, souriant à Natsumi qui lui sourit bravement en retour malgré sa panique. Allez, à tout à l'heure. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!

_ Bonne chance! firent en choeur les filles, Hideyuki se contentant d'une claque sur l'épaule de son cousin.

Les deux garçons se préparèrent pour leur épreuve, et Hideyuki, Natsumi et Rumiko suivirent Genzo, gardant un oeil sur Masao. Le fils de Ryo voyait bien que sa soeur était plus bouleversée qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, et lui-même n'était pas serein. L'ennemi avait finement joué pour les déstabiliser et les empêcher de se préparer. Mais il savait que le club des cinq avait de la ressource. Ils n'étaient pas totalement démunis. Le tigre d'argent s'en mordrait vite les doigts.

Genzo domina le concours de javelot de bout en bout, mais Masao dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour éliminer Takahara, faisant transpirer ses cousins qui tremblaient quelque peu. Et finalement les dernières épreuves d'athlétisme arrivèrent: saut en longueur pour les filles et cent mètres pour les garçons.

Masao hésita jusqu'au dernier moment à s'aligner, car il avait déjà beaucoup donné, mais Genzo réussit à le convaincre, disant qu'une chute était vite arrivée et que trois chances valaient mieux que deux. Hideyuki se focalisa sur son objectif: ne pas laisser un autre élève gagner. Il savait que Genzo était meilleur que lui en sprint, avec sa grande taille et ses longues foulées, du coup il se concentra sur le départ, voulant "cramer" leurs adversaires.

Et la stratégie fonctionna à merveille. Durant les cinquante premiers mètres Hideyuki était devant, entraînant les autres coureurs qui tombèrent dans le panneau de son rythme d'enfer, avant d'être dépassé par Genzo qui passa la ligne d'arrivée en vainqueur. Ce dernier fut ovationné, le cent mètres était la discipline reine de l'athlétisme, et remporter cette épreuve était un grand honneur. Hideyuki et Masao le hissèrent même sur leurs épaules, et ce fut un géant rouge tomate et fumant qui effectua un tour d'honneur sous les vivats de leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps Rumiko écrasait la concurrence en longueur également, et fut longuement applaudie lorsqu'elle élimina la championne avec un saut magnifique, clôturant la compétition.

_ Bon, il y a quoi maintenant? demanda-t-elle en rejoignant son frère et ses cousins.

_ Boxe, répondit Genzo, l'oeil sombre. C'est la dernière épreuve de la matinée. Le reste aura lieu cet après-midi, à treize heures.

_ On aura une heure pour parler, normalement, dit Hideyuki, consultant sa montre. On va en avoir besoin.

_ Tu le sens, toi aussi? s'enquit Masao, le visage fermé.

_ Détends-toi, Masa, lui souffla Natsumi, enfin rassérénée. L'avenir n'est certes pas radieux, mais on va gérer.

_ La stratégie va évoluer, les prévint Hideyuki alors qu'ils atteignaient le gymnase. On voit ça plus tard. Bonne chance, Gen.

Le géant répondit au choeur des voix encourageantes par un signe de tête et fendit la foule en direction des vestiaires. Les quatre membres du club restants prirent place dans les gradins installés le long des murs pour l'occasion, et gardèrent le silence. Le risque d'être espionnés était trop grand pour parler.

Au bout de dix minutes, Hideyuki vit les boxeurs sortir des vestiaires. Ils étaient quatre, ce qui ne ferait que deux combats de dix minutes pour Genzo. Il croisa les doigts. Son géant de cousin devait l'emporter face au colosse Nishigawa.

Genzo mit K.O. son premier adversaire au deuxième round, et regarda la fin du combat, plus serrée, entre Nishigawa et son adversaire. Mais le premier gagna aux points. Il disputa donc la finale en tant que champion de boxe en titre du collège, face au challenger Nishigawa qui soufflait comme un taureau furieux.

_ Nishigawa va tuer Genzo, craignit Rumiko, observant le challenger avec anxiété. Il veut sa revanche, et il est plus grand et plus lourd que mon frère.

_ Genzo est plus léger et plus petit, donc plus rapide, la rassura Hideyuki alors que la cloche annonçant le début du combat retentit. Il va esquiver, ne t'inquiète pas. Aie confiance en ton frère, c'est le meilleur.

_ Je sais, mais...

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et posa délicatement sa main sur le poignet de la jeune fille qui rougit immédiatement mais ne se dégagea pas, lui jetant même un regard en biais qui enflamma ses sens. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et elle pour lui, et pendant une minute ils oublièrent le monde autour d'eux. Une exclamation de Natsumi le ramena brutalement à la réalité:

_ Oh non!

Il tourna vivement la tête pour voir son cousin en difficulté dans un coin, malmené par Nishigawa qui frappait à coups redoublés. Mais la garde de Genzo était ferme et en place, ce qui rassura Hideyuki. Il vit même l'éclat de colère dans l'oeil du champion, et dit, sûr de lui:

_ Genzo va l'étaler. Il a assez joué.

_ Mais... commença Natsumi.

Au même moment, Genzo brisa la garde de son opposant d'un puissant crochet du gauche et frappa à la tempe. Nishigawa recula d'un pas, sonné, et le fils Ijuin en profita. Il frappa au ventre, puis asséna un magistral uppercut à son adversaire qui fut soulevé de terre avant de retomber le long des cordes et de perdre connaissance. Durant le countdown Nishigawa ne bougea pas, et fut examiné par deux professeurs inquiets. Genzo non plus ne bougeait pas, le regard dans le vague, et lorsque le juge lui prit son bras pour le déclarer vainqueur, salué par des spectateurs hystériques, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

Hideyuki le vit quitter le ring et regagner les vestiaires, et souffla à ses compères:

_ Allons l'attendre devant la porte. On ne sait jamais.

Tous le suivirent, et bientôt Hideyuki se rendit compte qu'il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct. Il sentait la présence de trois hommes qui rôdaient autour du gymnase, et l'aura hostile qui émanait d'eux lui donnait la chair de poule. Le tigre d'argent n'aurait aucune pitié pour eux.

En attendant Genzo, Hideyuki surprit la conversation entre les deux professeurs qui avaient examiné Nishigawa.

_ … hors circuit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part d'Ijuin.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bientôt reprendre connaissance?

_ À mon avis, il va roupiller pendant tout l'après-midi, au moins.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Genzo émergea des vestiaires, il fut surpris du large sourire sur le visage de son cousin, un peu moins des félicitations qu'il reçut.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire d'un air niais comme ça, Saeba?

_ Le fait que tu as assommé Nishigawa pour tout l'après-midi, d'après les profs. Bravo, Gen.

_ Je l'avais prévenu que je l'étalerais, dit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. J'ai tenu parole, c'est tout.

_ Au premier round, dit Masao, impressionné. Il ne va jamais s'en remettre. Il aura trop honte de croiser ton regard dorénavant.

_ M'en fiche, marmonna le géant.

_ Allons manger, intervint Rumiko, souriant avec fierté à son frère. On doit reprendre des forces, même si c'est fini pour moi.

_ Et pour moi, ajouta Genzo.

Ils allèrent s'installer sous leur cerisier rabougri favori, et mangèrent en quatrième vitesse. Hideyuki savait que le temps leur était compté, et que ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se parler librement.

_ Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, commença-t-il quand il eut fini son repas. Nat et moi, on a senti que le plan était modifié. On va être emmenés tout à l'heure, et certainement séparés. Nat, est-ce que les images satellites montrent quelque chose dans le parc?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Des murs, des arbres, des fourrés, des zones bétonnées, beaucoup de choses qui forment une sorte de labyrinthe.

_ Les Hunger Games, murmura-t-il, jetant un regard peu rassuré autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur vous comme matériel?

_ Une corde, dit Genzo, mon revolver et cinq barres énergétiques.

_ Une corde? s'étonna Masao. Où ça? Dans ton sac?

_ Enroulée autour de ma taille et ressemblant à une ceinture dorsale.

_ Une trousse à pharmacie et une gourde d'eau, dit à son tour Natsumi.

_ Mon revolver et un canif, dit Masao. Ah, et aussi quelques barres énergétiques et une bouteille d'eau.

_ Mon revolver, une douzaine de fléchettes tranquillisantes, une gourde d'eau et des bandages propres, pépia Rumiko.

_ Et moi mon revolver, des pansements et bandages, et une mini lampe torche, dit Hideyuki. On dirait qu'on a été prévoyants.

_ Est-ce que ça suffira? se demanda Natsumi, troublée.

_ Il faudra bien, lui répondit-il, une ferme résolution s'emparant de son esprit. Alors voilà l'objectif: abattre le tigre d'argent et capturer ou tuer Iwagaki. Et voici ce que je vous propose.

Et pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent il exposa son plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Le début des choses sérieuses ! ;) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Tout en parlant, Hideyuki s'attira grimaces et cris de frayeur. Mais il savait que c'était la seule solution s'ils devaient réussir.

_ C'est très risqué, Hide, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Masao, blanc comme un linge. Tu es sûr de toi?

_ Si tu vois autre chose, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas, dit-il, soucieux. Je préfèrerais.

_ Non, je ne vois rien d'autre, souffla Masao au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Mais ces salauds vont nous le payer.

_ Oh que oui, dit Genzo, un éclat métallique dangereux brillant dans son regard. On va y arriver, les gars.

_ Et les filles, compléta Rumiko, l'œil féroce. Ils vont regretter de s'être attaqués à nous.

_ Ça c'est sûr! renchérit Natsumi. On va les rayer de la carte.

_ Bien dit, fit Hideyuki, mort de peur mais le cachant sous un visage fermé. Alors on est d'accord?

Ses acolytes hochèrent la tête, et il ne put réfréner le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Je suis fier de vous. Le club des cinq va encore frapper.

_ Et ça va faire mal, dit Genzo en se levant. Allez, il est l'heure.

_ Planquez vos armes dans les boîtes à bento, leur conseilla Natsumi. Si jamais ils nous fouillent, il y a peu de chances qu'ils s'intéressent à des boîtes de déjeuner.

_ Bien vu, Nat, dit Masao, suivant son conseil et calant son revolver avec des serviettes en papier. Et pour le reste?

_ Je pense que ça ne risque rien, réfléchit Hideyuki. Dans les bouquins, les tributs ont tous un peu de matos avec eux. Il ne faut pas que le jeu se termine trop vite, après tout.

_ À nous de le faire durer le plus possible, dit sombrement Rumiko en lui tendant cinq fléchettes tranquillisantes.

Le coeur de Hideyuki se serra. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments. _Je trouverai l'occasion_, se jura-t-il. Masao lui donna aussi quelques barres énergétiques, en échange de deux ou trois pansements. Puis ils se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent leur arbre.

Les filles se rendirent au gymnase, où se dérouleraient les épreuves de gymnastique, avec barres parallèles et asymétriques, poutre et sol. Les garçons quant à eux se dirigèrent vers le dojo. La première épreuve était le kendo, Masao alla donc se changer.

Lorsqu'il revint, il attendit son tour avec ses cousins le long du tatami, et Hideyuki perçut non loin d'eux une aura hostile mais pas meurtrière, contrairement à celles qui se pressaient à l'extérieur du collège.

_ Tiens, tiens, fit-il remarquer, on dirait que notre copain Harada est remonté comme un coucou suisse. Mais je compte sur toi pour l'humilier, Masa. Pour Rumi.

_ Je tâcherai, dit Masao, faisant tourner le sabre en bois dans sa main. Mais je ne suis pas confiant, sur ce coup-là.

_ Ça t'aide si je te dis que si tu perds, c'est toi qui auras la responsabilité de maintenir cet imbécile en vie?

_ Oui, ça aide, répondit Masao après trois secondes de réflexion. Hors de question que je me traîne ce dégénéré comme un boulet.

_ Parfait, approuva Hideyuki avec un sourire narquois. Je crois que c'est ton tour.

Alors que le jeune homme blond commençait son combat, ses cousins se tendirent brusquement.

_ Les filles, murmura Hideyuki, déchiré entre le besoin impérieux de courir les rejoindre et la nécessité de participer aux dernières épreuves.

_ Reste, lui ordonna Genzo, la main sur son épaule. Je vais aller avec Natsumi et je t'envoie Rumiko. Comme ça, l'un d'entre nous sera en permanence avec elles.

_ D'accord. Merci Gen.

Hideyuki attendit avec un peu d'appréhension, prêtant une attention distraite à la victoire de son cousin. Le désir de meurtre était puissant dans l'atmosphère, il le sentait nettement, surtout autour du gymnase. Brièvement il regretta d'avoir mis son père à l'écart, car l'aide et l'expérience de Ryo leur auraient été précieuses, mais il se rabroua. Son père ne méritait pas de mettre sa vie en péril pour eux.

Quand Masao le rejoignit, il vit Genzo escorter Rumiko à l'intérieur du dojo puis repartir aussitôt. La jeune fille, peu troublée, soutint son regard sans faiblir.

_ Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, lui dit-elle calmement quand elle arriva à leur hauteur. J'ai senti le changement dans les auras, moi aussi, tu sais. Je sais qu'ils veulent notre peau. Mais Natsumi m'a dit que leur chef piquerait une crise si ses hommes nous malmenaient. Il attend son jeu macabre avec impatience, je suppose.

_ Sans aucun doute, confirma Masao, sourcils froncés, suivant d'un œil les combats qui se poursuivaient. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas peur pour tout à l'heure.

_ J'ai confiance en nous, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, masquant bien son anxiété mais que Hideyuki voyait quand même dans ses beaux yeux noirs. Je sais qu'on va y arriver.

_ Ta confiance nous honore, dit ironiquement Masao, grimaçant. Moi, je ne suis pas aussi serein.

_ Prends-en de la graine, Masa, dit Hideyuki, admiratif. Faire face à notre destin avec dignité est ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux.

_ Excuse-moi d'être pessimiste, répliqua le blond avec agacement. Je ne vais pas me mettre à chanter la mélodie du bonheur alors qu'on va nous emmener à l'abattoir, quand même! Faut pas exagérer!

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, expliqua Rumiko, gardant toute sa patience. Mais mieux vaut garder le moral tant que rien ne se passe. À trop broyer du noir on s'épuise inutilement, et surtout on perd espoir. Or moi, j'ai foi en nous.

Masao ne répondit pas, l'air un peu ébranlé. Hideyuki se taisait, lui aussi, car il voulait profiter de chaque seconde avec Rumiko près de lui. Et quand Masao partit pour son quart de finale, il se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Rumi, j'ai... bégaya-t-il, j'ai... quelque chose... à te dire.

_ Oui? se tourna-t-elle vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas la faire sombrer dans le désespoir au vu de l'avenir périlleux qui s'annonçait, mais d'un autre côté il voulait parler, car s'il se taisait et qu'il arrivait quelque chose...

_ Voilà... je... je voulais te dire que... que j'aimerais qu'on parle... quand on aura un moment tout seuls.

_ Ah? dit-elle, l'air vaguement déçue. Mais tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant?

_ Malheureusement non, fit-il avec dépit. Trop de gens autour, et le timing n'est pas génial. Mais... très bientôt, je te le promets.

_ J'ai ta parole, sourit-elle, l'air rassérénée, ce qui déclencha dans sa poitrine un violent tambourinement de son coeur.

Il la contempla longuement, se repaissant de son magnifique visage, de ses yeux pétillants de vie, de son corps qu'il devinait sous le large survêtement, et se jura de tenir sa promesse aussi vite qu'il le pourrait. Il voulait être avec elle, si elle voulait bien de lui.

Le temps sembla soudain s'accélérer pour lui. En un éclair, Masao battit Harada en finale, provoquant l'ire du champion qui cria au scandale, mais le fils Angel fut déclaré vainqueur. Ensuite Hideyuki entra en lice pour le judo et fit honneur à son titre de champion du collège en remportant ses cinq combats avec un ippon en moins de deux minutes. Après cela, Masao fit des étincelles en aïkido, son sport de prédilection, et conserva également son titre.

Hideyuki se préparait pour la compétition de karaté quand Natsumi revint, flanquée d'un Genzo plus taciturne que jamais, et qui rayonnait de fierté.

_ J'ai tout gagné! Et pourtant il y avait plein de concurrentes. Au moins, on n'aura pas de filles avec nous si je gagne aussi en judo.

_ Félicitations, Nat! s'extasia Masao, serrant brièvement sa cousine surprise dans ses bras, faisant un peu grincer des dents Hideyuki. T'es la meilleure! Nous aussi on a gagné, reste le karaté pour Hide.

_ Le judo va commencer, annonça Rumiko à Natsumi. Les garçons ont pris du retard sur l'horaire prévu. Il va falloir que tu y ailles. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

_ Je préfèrerais que tu me rendes un service, dit Natsumi, ayant capté le regard implorant de son frère. Hide a besoin de débander ses mains pour les montrer aux juges, mais il faudrait lui refaire ses bandages pour les combats. Tu veux bien le faire pour moi, s'il te plaît?

_ Je... Eh bien, je... oui, bafouilla Rumiko, rouge pivoine.

_ Merci Rumi, dit Hide, jetant un regard reconnaissant à sa soeur qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_ Je vais avec toi, Nat, si tu veux bien, dit Masao, empressé. Je préfère le judo au karaté.

_ D'accord, acquiesça cette dernière. Gen, tu fais quoi?

_ Je viens avec vous, marmonna le fils Ijuin. Moi aussi je préfère le judo. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire de Honda.

_ Bande de lâcheurs, râla Hideyuki pour la forme, secrètement ravi de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul avec Rumiko.

Il retira ses bandages et inspecta ses mains. Ses jointures étaient bel et bien coupées, mais les blessures, nombreuses, étaient peu profondes. Il guérirait vite, s'il en avait l'occasion. Rumiko l'accompagna jusqu'à la table des juges et Hideyuki leur expliqua la situation. Ils se montrèrent compréhensifs mais exigèrent d'assister à l'opération bandage.

Rumiko s'exécuta donc sous le regard des juges, d'une bonne partie des concurrents, du public, et surtout de celui qu'elle soignait. Hideyuki nota à son léger tremblement qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment toute cette attention, cependant elle ne dit rien, se contentant de protéger ses jointures avec beaucoup d'application. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle eut fini.

_ Merci Rumi, murmura-t-il, se retenant de justesse de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Je t'en prie, dit-elle doucement en rougissant un peu. Bonne chance, Hide.

Il hocha la tête et alla sur le tatami pour son premier combat. De l'autre côté de la salle, Natsumi mettait à terre son adversaire avec un wasari magistral, ce qui le rendit plus confiant pour elle. Alors il se concentra sur lui-même. Il devait gagner.

Il balaya son premier adversaire d'un ura-mawashi-geri bien placé, et attendit quelques minutes, en profitant pour observer la demi-finale de sa soeur. Elle se débrouillait très bien même si le judo n'était pas son sport préféré, et réussit à réaliser un ippon parfait qui dégoûta son adversaire pourtant bien plus costaude qu'elle.

Lors de son deuxième combat, il subit un peu plus. Le garçon qui lui était opposé était le vice-champion du collège et ne voulait pas perdre la face. Mais il finit par frapper des deux poings en un awaze zuki parfait, et mit à terre son concurrent, sonné.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à la finale, où il retrouva Tezuka qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il entendit avant de commencer les encouragements de sa soeur, qui avait triomphé de Honda en dix secondes avec un ippon de toute beauté, et de ses cousins, dont Rumiko qui donnait de la voix pour lui.

Le combat commença, et Tezuka frappa tout de suite sur ses bandages. Hideyuki retint une grimace. Le coup, autorisé, était cependant déloyal, et de nombreuses huées résonnèrent dans le dojo. Mais il resta focalisé sur son adversaire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le babysitter ou le voir mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre, ce qui décupla sa hargne. Alors il enchaîna les coups, parant ceux de son opposant qui s'énervait, et finit par atteindre le torse de Tezuka avec un coup de poing gyaku zuki. Ce dernier recula sous l'impact, et Hideyuki en profita. Il bondit, exécuta un nidan geri parfait, un double coup de pied de face qui mit K.O. son adversaire.

Le dojo fut soudain rempli de cris de joie et d'applaudissements à tout rompre. Le champion Tezuka, fanfaron et peu apprécié, fut conspué, et Hideyuki félicité. Il salua les collégiens, souriant, mais retourna rapidement avec son clan. Les choses vraiment sérieuses allaient commencer.

Ils eurent le temps de prendre une douche, que Hideyuki apprécia tout particulièrement, et furent dirigés vers l'estrade de la cour principale. Le directeur salua leur performance exceptionnelle, les appelant des "génies de l'effort", et ils furent longuement applaudis encore une fois par tous leurs camarades. Puis Iwagaki vint leur serrer la main, un sourire faux sur le visage et les yeux froids comme de la glace.

_ Monsieur Saeba, salua-t-il le jeune homme en dernier, très belle performance. Je ne peux qu'être admiratif devant un tel exploit. J'espère que vous saurez le renouveler, car alors un avenir brillant s'ouvrira devant vous.

_ Je vais tâcher d'y parvenir, Monsieur Iwagaki, dit froidement Hideyuki, soutenant le regard perçant fixé sur lui.

Le patron du tigre d'argent esquissa un sourire de satisfaction avant de regagner sa place, puis le directeur annonça leurs gains: une bourse d'études pour le lycée de leur choix, une belle somme d'argent et le fameux weekend à l'hôtel Shintaro de Tokyo. Ensuite les cinq vainqueurs furent conviés pour une collation, et suivirent le directeur, les professeurs extatiques et Iwagaki dont le sourire ne le quittait plus.

Arrivés dans la salle festonnée pour l'occasion, Hideyuki vit un véritable banquet devant ses yeux. Il le balaya du regard, méfiant, et retint Genzo qui se précipitait déjà avec gourmandise vers l'abondante nourriture. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et le géant comprit. Les cinq attendirent donc que leurs professeurs, cobayes ignorants, aient testé les victuailles avant de se servir.

Ils durent subir d'interminables interrogatoires du staff entier, et ne purent s'échapper que lorsque plus aucune miette ne fut visible. Le directeur les félicita une nouvelle fois avant de les congédier, et ils se dirigèrent vers le portail du collège déserté.

_ Prêts? demanda Hideyuki, tendu, sentant que le moment arrivait. Vous vous rappelez du plan?

_ Oui, murmurèrent ses comparses, résolus mais un peu anxieux.

_ On va y arriver, souffla-t-il encore. Le club des cinq contre le tigre d'argent. Ils n'ont pas la moindre chance.

À côté de lui, Rumiko glissa soudain sa main dans la sienne, et il la serra brièvement, la réconfortant. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Ils se lâchèrent à deux mètres du portail et furent cernés aussitôt les grilles franchies.

_ Salut les champions! se moqua un des douze types qui pointaient un pistolet vers eux. Bravo pour cette magnifique compétition. On doit vous escorter vers votre récompense, un super séjour dans un super palace. Vous allez aimer à en mourir, j'en suis certain.

Toute résistance était inutile, Hideyuki le savait. Alors ils suivirent docilement les hommes qui les firent grimper à l'arrière de deux camionnettes, et ils furent brinquebalés pendant une trentaine de minutes. Hideyuki était avec Natsumi et Genzo, et si parfois sa sœur agrippait brièvement sa main pour être rassurée, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, leurs visages inexpressifs. Les malfrats qui les entouraient pointaient toujours leurs armes sur eux, mais Hideyuki n'en avait cure. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'enfuir.

Lorsque le van stoppa, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils furent poussés à l'extérieur puis de nouveau encerclés. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'un parc situé derrière un grand bâtiment, et Hideyuki supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'hôtel Shintaro. Le chef de la bande s'adressa à eux avec un sourire mauvais:

_ Ouvrez vos sacs.

Hideyuki ne fit aucune difficulté, et ses compagnons l'imitèrent. L'homme fouilla rapidement les sacs, examina le canif de Masao mais le lui rendit en disant d'un ton méprisant:

_ C'est pas avec ça que tu vas te montrer dangereux, blondinet.

Masao sourit légèrement, et Hideyuki dut contenir son exaltation. L'homme ne pouvait deviner qu'avec ce simple canif son cousin pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux au contraire, et en plus l'imbécile n'avait pas ouvert les boîtes à bento, ignorant que quatre d'entre elles contenaient leurs revolvers et fléchettes tranquillisantes.

_ Allez, les petits malins, c'est l'heure de se séparer, dit le chef, un rictus triomphant sur ses traits.

_ Où nous emmenez-vous? voulut savoir Natsumi, la voix qui tremblait juste assez pour faire croire à sa panique mais démentie pour qui savait lire ses prunelles noisette.

_ Dans un endroit qui va beaucoup te plaire, ma jolie! On a tout construit spécialement pour vous, et je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier.

_ Hide! gémit Natsumi, jouant la comédie avec perfection.

_ Courage, Nat! lui dit-il, échangeant un long regard avec elle. Ça va aller. On se retrouve très vite.

_ Oui, très vite, confirma le chef d'un ton moqueur. Allez, avancez.

Escorté de près par quatre hommes, Hideyuki fut conduit dans un petit bâtiment sombre composé d'un couloir et d'une dizaine de portes métalliques bardées d'épais verrous. Il nota que sa sœur et ses cousins le suivaient, escortés eux aussi. Il fut brutalement poussé dans une pièce minuscule, grande comme une cabine de douche, et la lourde porte métallique claqua derrière lui, les verrous tirés, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Se redressant, il tâta les parois autour de lui, elles aussi en métal. Il entendit quatre autres portes métalliques claquer bruyamment, et en déduisit que le club des cinq était en place pour le départ. Il se tenait aux aguets, certain qu'un danger imminent le menaçait, et écoutait de toutes ses forces.

Soudain une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre, et une odeur suspecte l'assaillit. _Du gaz_, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il se recroquevilla prestement, cherchant un peu d'air encore frais au sol avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis il bloqua sa respiration. Heureusement, Genzo, Masao et lui s'étaient longuement entraînés à faire de l'apnée, et il pouvait tenir quasiment deux minutes sans respirer. Mais si c'était plus long...

Il compta les secondes dans sa tête, ses poumons de plus en plus comprimés, son cerveau avide d'oxygène cognant dans sa boîte crânienne. Quatre-vingt-dix secondes. Il n'était pas loin de ses limites. Le temps était comme suspendu, chaque seconde semblant durer une minute entière. Et finalement il dut capituler, son corps récalcitrant fut le plus fort. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air vicié, le plus près possible du bas de la porte.

Et aussitôt, il sentit ses poumons le brûler atrocement et sa tête lui tourner. Il suffoquait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque la deuxième porte métallique s'ouvrit devant lui, faisant rentrer un air délicieusement frais et salvateur, Hideyuki roula hors de sa cabine et se retrouva dos contre terre à contempler les nuages paresseux, reprenant son souffle. Il respirait difficilement, la douleur dans ses poumons était indescriptible et sa tête le lançait abominablement. Mais il était en vie.

Et soudain la peur surgit. Lui était encore en vie, pour le moment, mais les autres?

_ Hide! hurla Natsumi non loin de lui.

Au moins sa petite sœur n'avait rien, se dit-il, cherchant à se redresser mais n'y parvenant pas. Il entendit Rumiko crier également, et un grognement qui n'appartenait qu'à Genzo. Quelqu'un se mit à tousser, et Natsumi cria un "Masa!" paniqué.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent, de plus en plus proches, et soudain Rumiko surgit dans son champ de vision, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, l'air angoissée.

_ Hide, comment tu te sens? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Ses poumons torturés n'expulsaient pas assez d'air, et sa respiration était toujours difficile. Il secoua faiblement la tête. Rumiko pinça les lèvres et posa sa main sur son front.

_ Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. On va trouver ce qui vous est arrivé.

Un brusque remue-ménage près de lui annonça l'arrivée de Natsumi, soutenant un Masao très pâle qui toussait à fendre l'âme. Ce dernier s'écroula à côté de Hideyuki qui avait l'horrible sensation d'être paralysé, et continua à tousser. Puis Rumiko se leva et quelques secondes plus tard ramena Genzo qui avait l'air perdu et désorienté.

_ Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? voulut savoir Natsumi, au bord des larmes, soutenant toujours Masao en position assise pour soulager ses violentes quintes de toux.

_ Du gaz, souffla celui-ci entre deux quintes.

_ Et différent pour chacun d'entre vous, devina Rumiko en examinant les garçons. Moi je n'ai rien eu.

_ Moi non plus, dit Natsumi, bouleversée. On peut les soigner?

_ Tu as quelque chose dans ta trousse de secours?

_ Je... je vais regarder.

Hideyuki vit du coin de l'œil sa soeur, paniquant complètement, plonger dans son sac et en extraire sa trousse. Elle l'ouvrit et examina son contenu.

_ J'ai... un anti-tussif. Tiens, Masa. Prends-en une bonne dose.

Rumiko aida son cousin à avaler une large gorgée de sirop, et les quintes de toux de l'ado blond se calmèrent un petit peu.

_ Gen? s'enquit Rumiko, inquiète. Que t'arrive-t-il?

_ Je... je me sens... bizarre, bredouilla le géant qui vacillait, s'aidant de ses mains pour ne pas s'étaler par terre. J'ai... le cerveau... comme dans du coton... je suis léger...

Il se mit à rire brutalement, d'un rire sans joie qui glaça le sang de Hideyuki. Ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas parler, ce qui le frustra. Mais les sensations commençaient à revenir dans ses mains et ses pieds. Peut-être son état n'était-il que temporaire?

Rumiko essaya de parler à son frère, mais il était toujours secoué par un rire nerveux, si bien qu'elle dut se résoudre à le gifler. Genzo s'arrêta net, se frotta la joue, et sembla revenir à lui.

_ Merci, dit-il finalement, gêné. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Gen, le rassura Rumiko avec un sourire. Tu ne contrôles rien.

_ Non, en effet, admit son frère, dépité.

_ Hide? demanda Natsumi, se rapprochant de son frère mais surveillant Masao du coin de l'œil. Tu peux bouger? Et parler?

Sa voix ne fonctionnait toujours pas, mais il remua ses mains et ses pieds, et bientôt il put s'asseoir, soutenu par Rumiko. Il essaya de parler mais seul un borborygme se fit entendre, alors il renonça. Il se posait de multiples questions.

_ Bon, qu'allons-nous faire? s'interrogea Rumiko. Natsumi n'a rien de plus pour vous soigner, et d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas ce que vous avez inhalé.

_ Peut-être que... commença Masao.

Mais il fut brusquement interrompu par une forte musique surgissant de nulle part, et Hideyuki reconnut le thème musical de Panem dans le film Hunger Games. _Iwagaki est un grand malade_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Il savait que la musique précédait une annonce marquant le début des jeux. Et en effet...

_ Bienvenue, chers concurrents! résonna la voix amplifiée d'Iwagaki tout autour d'eux. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir aux tout nouveaux jeux de Shintaro! Vous inaugurez cette arène, et j'espère que vous saurez apprécier tout ce qu'elle recèle! Comme vous l'avez constaté, trois d'entre vous ont inhalé du gaz, un gaz différent pour chacun d'entre vous ainsi que l'a justement deviné la charmante Rumiko.

Hideyuki eut la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien filmés et écoutés en permanence, et échangea un regard significatif avec ses acolytes qui hochèrent légèrement la tête. Le malade mental continua sa logorrhée:

_ J'ai voulu ainsi pimenter un peu votre course à la survie. Vos trois éléments les plus forts sont désormais atteints par des neurotoxiques qui leur seront fatals dans un délai de vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures, selon la constitution de chacun.

Il vit Natsumi et Rumiko échanger un regard affolé, et lui-même n'en menait pas large. Il allait mourir dans les heures qui allaient suivre, ce qui l'inquiéta non pas pour lui, mais pour sa sœur et sa cousine qui allaient se retrouver toutes seules entre les griffes d'un psychopathe. Mais la sinistre voix poursuivit:

_ Toutefois, vous avez une petite chance de guérison. Après tout, j'aime le sport, donc je vous laisse la possibilité de gagner. J'éprouve un amour véritable pour les prédateurs sauvages de notre chère planète, aussi vous ai-je fourni douze spécimens à côtoyer. Chacun d'entre eux est muni d'un collier auquel est fixé un petit étui. Trois étuis contiennent les antidotes aux gaz inhalés par trois d'entre vous, et les neuf autres contiennent un indice sur la composition de ces antidotes. Car évidemment ce sera à vous et vos brillantes cervelles de trouver quel antidote administrer à qui. Mais attention! Chaque dose d'antidote est conçue pour une seule personne. Vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur. Ensuite, si vous parvenez à survivre, vous pourrez nous affronter, mes hommes et moi. Bonne chance!

La voix se tut. Le sadisme de leur ennemi époustoufla Hideyuki qui n'aurait jamais pu envisager un tel scénario machiavélique, mais l'espoir naquit de nouveau en lui. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais ils allaient devoir se plier aux règles de leur tortionnaire, ce qui le faisait enrager. Et en plus, Masao, Genzo et lui étaient fortement diminués, donc le poids allait reposer sur les épaules de...

Et là il réalisa. Sa petite sœur et la fille qu'il aimait allaient devoir faire face à de dangereux animaux pour les sauver, au péril de leur propre vie. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il tapa dans ses mains, ce qui attira l'attention de ses comparses, fixa Rumiko et Natsumi tour à tour et secoua la tête. _Ne faites pas ça_, pensa-t-il très fort, espérant que sa sœur lirait dans son aura.

_ Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre? s'énerva Natsumi qui avait visiblement reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Tu veux qu'on se cache dans un coin et qu'on vous regarde mourir? Laisse-moi te dire que c'est hors de question, Hide! Rumi et moi on fera ce qu'il faudra pour vous sauver.

_ Eh, je suis là! protesta Masao d'une voix cassée. Je ne suis pas encore mort, et ma toux s'est calmée. Tant que ça dure, je vais chasser le fauve avec vous.

_ Il n'y a pas que des fauves, lui rappela sombrement Genzo qui fronçait les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer. Mais je ne me rappelle plus...

_ Des ours, se remémora Rumiko, observant le paysage autour d'elle. Des loups, et des félins. Il va falloir les trouver.

_ Ce sont plutôt eux qui vont nous trouver, dit Natsumi, un air déterminé sur ses traits. Mais on doit être prêts. Les loups seront ensemble, et ils sont trois, si je me rappelle bien. Les autres animaux sont des solitaires, mais ils sont beaucoup plus gros. Il nous faudra être très prudents.

_ Bon, dit Masao après une énième quinte de toux. Par où on commence?

Hideyuki regarda autour de lui, examinant le paysage pour la première fois. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière juste à côté du bâtiment de départ, et trois chemins s'enfonçaient dans les bois touffus qui la cernaient.

_ Aucune idée, fit Rumiko, lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais auquel il répliqua en haussant les épaules. Allons-y à l'instinct.

_ Alors Hide, dit Natsumi avec un faible sourire d'encouragement, tu passes devant.

Ce dernier, aidé des filles, se releva et constata avec satisfaction que ses jambes, bien que flageolantes, le portaient. Mais sa voix avait bel et bien disparu. Il devrait s'en accommoder. Masao se releva également, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hideyuki.

_ Ça va aller, Hide?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oui, ça va aller pour moi aussi. Genzo?

_ Je... je vais rester concentré, dit le géant, toujours un peu dans les vapes. J'ai... très envie de dormir... mais je vais avec vous.

_ Courage, grand frère, dit Rumiko, passant sa main dans le dos du géant. On veille sur vous.

_ C'est le moment de sortir nos armes, je crois, dit Natsumi, l'air sombre. Mais je n'en ai pas.

Hideyuki lui tendit son sac. Il était bien trop faible pour tenir une arme, encore moins tirer avec. Mais il réclama par signes la corde de Genzo, et ce dernier la dénoua de sa taille et la lui tendit après l'avoir ré-enroulée. Il fit un noeud coulant, ses mains tremblant désagréablement, mais satisfait de pouvoir au moins se rendre utile en essayant de jouer au lasso.

_ Tu es sûr, Hide? lui demanda Natsumi, hésitante, en sortant son revolver de sa boîte et en lui rendant son sac.

Il acquiesça et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, un sourire très crispé mais dont il se contenta, et se tourna vers les chemins. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct le submerger. Il avait un véritable don, il le savait, hérité de son père mais renforcé par l'intuition sans faille de sa mère. Il pensa brièvement à ses parents qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour eux. Les reverrait-il?

_Concentre-toi_, se morigéna-t-il. _Tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère_. Il fit le vide en lui, et un élan irrésistible le poussa vers la gauche. Il tendit le bras, désignant la direction à prendre, et Masao dit:

_ À gauche. Vers l'est, donc. On te suit, Hide!

Ils se mirent en marche. L'avancée était assez laborieuse. Hideyuki, bien qu'un peu mieux, avait toujours du mal à respirer et l'impression que ses jambes étaient en carton. À côté de lui, revolver pointé en avant, Masao était secoué de quintes de toux toutes les trente secondes, ce qui n'en faisait pas un tireur très efficace. Et derrière lui, Rumiko marchait en tenant la main de Genzo qui piquait dangereusement du nez et voulait parfois s'arrêter sans raison.

Leur progression était aussi ralentie par les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Des arbres couchés, des buissons épais et épineux, des murs de parpaings érigés au milieu de nulle part, des trous creusés et parfois dissimulés.

Le jour diminuait également très vite, et la lumière se raréfiait. Hideyuki était conscient que la plupart de leurs prédateurs chassaient la nuit, et qu'ils seraient plus vulnérables. Il tremblait de rage. Il voulait hurler de frustration, de douleur et de désespoir. Il avait conduit sa sœur et ses cousins dans un traquenard qui leur serait peut-être fatal, et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Soudain Natsumi fut à ses côtés et dit tranquillement:

_ Arrête ça. Je vois ton aura, tu le sais. Ne te sens pas coupable. On a voulu être là, nous aussi. On va gagner, tous ensemble. On va vous guérir, Masa, Gen et toi. Ne perds pas espoir.

Mais il eut du mal à garder espoir. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux...

_ Ça suffit, Hide! lui jeta-t-elle plus violemment. Arrête tout de suite de te torturer! On est...

Elle se tut brusquement, et Hideyuki fit signe à tous de s'arrêter. Une masse imposante avançait précautionneusement dans les fourrés devant eux. Il prépara sa corde, et à côté de lui sa soeur leva le revolver chargé des fléchettes tranquillisantes spécialement adaptées pour armes à feu du Professeur. Du coin de l'œil il vit ses cousins se déployer sur les côtés, prêts à attaquer.

Et soudain, le silence. La bête s'était arrêtée. Trop silencieuse pour un ours, seule donc pas un loup. C'était un félin qu'ils allaient affronter. Et les plus petits d'entre eux, le lépoard et la panthère, pouvaient grimper aux arbres, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Hideyuki savait qu'en règle générale, les animaux sauvages ne s'attaquaient pas aux humains. Cependant il y avait fort à parier que ceux qu'ils allaient rencontrer avaient été sous-nourris exprès, pour qu'eux-mêmes apparaissent comme des proies tentantes.

Aux aguets, il attendait, tendu. Et soudain le félin bondit. La lionne. Elle fit un bond formidable, au moins huit mètres, et il dut pousser sa sœur qui était figée de terreur. Elle tomba au sol, et il s'écarta juste à temps. La lionne passa entre eux. Puis il entendit un coup de feu au moment où elle touchait le sol, et elle émit un petit rugissement. Hideyuki vit l'impact de la fléchette sur son flanc. Masao avait fait mouche. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenir quelques secondes.

En fait, ils attendirent près de trois minutes, évitant les coups de pattes de la lionne furieuse qui bougeait de moins en moins, et Genzo évita une blessure d'un cheveu. Mais finalement elle s'endormit. Alors Rumiko s'approcha, caressa délicatement son pelage, émerveillée, avant de se diriger vers son cou et d'ouvrir l'étui.

_ Je l'ai, dit-elle, s'écartant à regret.

_ Combien de temps elle va dormir? demanda Natsumi, toujours un peu appréhensive.

_ Trois jours, répondit Rumiko, ouvrant la capsule dans sa main.

_ Quoi? s'écria Masao. Trois jours? Mais... tu es sûre qu'on ne l'a pas tuée? Et comment est-ce possible d'endormir un animal _trois jours_?

_ Tante Kazue a conçu cet anesthésiant, expliqua-t-elle d'un air distrait. Oncle Ryo me l'a dit. Le but était de mettre un gros animal hors d'état de nuire suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps de quitter son territoire à pied avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et la lionne va bien. Elle respire normalement, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je ne veux pas avoir le décès d'un membre d'une espèce menacée sur la conscience, c'est tout, se défendit le blond qui se remit à tousser.

_ Et c'est tout à ton honneur, sourit Rumiko. Bon, vous voulez l'indice?

_ On t'écoute, dit Natsumi, l'air enfin plus calme.

_ "Le rouge est la couleur du soleil levant.", lut-elle.

_ C'est tout? grimaça Masao, se faisant l'écho des pensées chaotiques de Hideyuki.

_ Oui, dit Rumiko, tournant la mince feuille de papier dans tous les sens. C'est tout. Il va nous falloir un peu plus d'indices.

_ Alors on y va, dit Masao, résolu, après un nouvel accès de toux. Le temps nous est compté.

Hideyuki hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et chercha Genzo du regard. Et il vit ce dernier assis contre un arbre, endormi, dodelinant de la tête. Son cousin allait mourir en s'endormant, songea-t-il un peu envieux. Masao allait s'étouffer, ce qui serait tout bonnement horrible, et lui serait paralysé. Il sentirait la mort venir, si chacun de ses organes se figeait lentement, songea-t-il avec un peu d'effroi.

Se rabrouant mentalement, il se dirigea vers son cousin au bois dormant et le secoua durement. Genzo émergea difficilement, et murmura:

_ Hide, j'ai besoin de dormir. S'il te plaît.

Il secoua la tête et gifla doucement son cousin qui avait les paupières tombantes. Ce dernier se réveilla, le regarda longuement et lui chuchota en frissonnant:

_ Ne me laisse pas m'endormir, je t'en prie. Je risque de ne pas me réveiller.

Il lui serra l'épaule, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris. Puis il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, et la petite troupe s'ébranla. Ils avançaient toujours vers l'est, à l'opposé du soleil couchant, et Hideyuki s'arrêtait souvent, à l'affût du moindre signe de présence d'un animal. Mais il se passa plus d'une heure sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur progression.

Et d'un coup, Masao et Natsumi, qui avaient pris la tête, disparurent, poussant un cri. Hideyuki se précipita, terrorisé, Rumiko et Genzo sur les talons, et s'arrêta au bord d'une fosse. Les deux cousins étaient trois mètres plus bas, et Natsumi se tenait la cheville en retenant tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur. Masao se pencha sur elle, toussant fortement de nouveau:

_ Nat... _kof kof_... Ça va... _kof_?

_ Nat! Masa! appela Rumiko, remplaçant Hideyuki, malade de ne pouvoir émettre un son. Ça va?

_ Oui, dit Natsumi entre ses dents serrées, les joues baignées de larmes. Mais je crois que je me suis fait une entorse.

_ Moi ça va... _kof kof_... j'aurai un gros bleu... _kof kof._.. sur le genou... _kof_.

_ Ouf, je suis rassurée, dit Rumiko alors que Hideyuki déroulait la corde de Genzo et que les deux garçons tiraient pour remonter Natsumi.

Hideyuki, concentré, ne décela l'attaque qu'au dernier moment. Il sentit la présence d'un animal dans son dos au moment où Natsumi atteignait le bord, et dut lâcher la corde pour se tourner et faire face à l'ennemi. Il vit que Genzo, lui, heureusement puissant, ne lâcha pas la corde et put attraper Natsumi et la tirer vers lui avant qu'elle ne retombe dans la fosse.

Et Hideyuki se retrouva renversé par un énorme tigre qui lui atterrit dessus. Le félin, qui devait peser dans les deux cent kilos, par chance n'avait pu anticiper le mouvement du garçon et ne l'écrasa pas totalement. Hideyuki avait son bras gauche coincé sous le fauve qui rugit et se débattit pour reprendre ses appuis et pouvoir lui sauter à la gorge.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, et le tigre du Bengale, touché, fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa tête, qui entra en contact avec la tempe du jeune homme. Avant de sombrer dans le néant et de sentir le poids du fauve peser plus fortement sur son bras douloureux, il entendit un double cri horrifié:

_ Hide!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Quand Natsumi se sentit tomber, elle eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri avant d'atterrir trois mètres plus bas. Sa cheville droite se tordit violemment à l'impact et elle s'écroula, une douleur insupportable jaillissant de sa cheville et se diffusant dans toute sa jambe.

Elle avait envie de hurler et de fondre en larmes. Cet horrible jeu ne l'amusait plus – s'il l'avait jamais fait – et son frère et ses cousins allaient mourir s'ils ne leur administraient pas les antidotes à temps. Mais elle se retint à grand peine. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Ses compagnons d'infortune comptaient sur elle.

Près d'elle, Masao avait l'air sonné, mais ne semblait pas souffrir, sauf peut-être son genou qu'il frottait distraitement. Elle en fut rassurée.

_ Nat... lui dit-il entre deux quintes de toux qui le saisirent brutalement. Ça va... _kof_?

_ Nat! Masa! cria Rumiko depuis le bord de la fosse, paraissant très inquiète. Ça va?

_ Oui, émit faiblement Natsumi, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mais je crois que je me suis fait une entorse.

_ Moi ça va... toussa Masao. J'aurai un gros bleu... _kof kof._.. sur le genou... _kof_.

_ Ouf, je suis rassurée, entendit-elle Rumiko dire, alors que Masao posait sa main sur sa cheville douloureuse, lui insufflant un peu de chaleur qui lui fit du bien.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa compagnie, et l'affection qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé pour lui semblait grandir de jour en jour. Elle n'était pas encore amoureuse, pensa-t-elle lucidement, mais ça en prenait tout doucement le chemin.

Hideyuki et Genzo leur envoyèrent la corde, et Masao insista pour qu'elle soit la première à sortir de la fosse. Elle attrapa donc le nœud coulant, et les deux garçons la hissèrent jusqu'à eux. Elle était quasiment à leur hauteur quand elle vit en une fraction de seconde un énorme tigre bondir sur son frère, et ce dernier s'écarter au tout dernier moment. Elle faillit retomber, Hideyuki ayant lâché la corde, mais Genzo, vif comme l'éclair, lui saisit la main et la hissa seul.

Lorsqu'elle regagna la terre ferme, elle vit Rumiko tirer une fléchette sur le tigre qui se débattait, et son frère coincé sous le félin. Celui-ci secoua violemment sa tête, heurtant celle de Hideyuki dont les yeux se révulsèrent.

_ Hide! hurla-t-elle au même instant que Rumiko.

Heureusement le tigre s'agitait toujours et libéra son frère, mais ses crocs étaient dangereusement proches de la gorge du jeune homme inconscient. Alors Rumiko, bouleversée, tira une deuxième fois. La fléchette alla se planter dans le cou du fauve qui cessa tout mouvement et s'écroula lentement sur le côté. Il haletait, ses yeux se fermaient, et il s'endormit d'un coup.

Laissant Genzo s'occuper de Masao qui escaladait en même temps que son cousin tirait, elle boîtilla jusqu'à son frère dont l'état l'inquiétait.

_ Hide! l'appela-t-elle en s'agenouillant avec difficulté à ses côtés. Hide, tu m'entends?

Mais son frère ne répondit pas. Il était assommé pour le compte. Sa tempe s'ornait d'un impressionnant œuf de pigeon, et son épaule gauche formait un angle bizarre avec son torse. Elle vérifia son pouls, sa respiration et tâta son torse.

_ Comment va-t-il? s'inquiéta Rumiko en venant près d'elle, des larmes sur ses joues.

_ Il est inconscient, lui répondit-elle, un peu rassurée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais ça va aller. Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît? Il faut que j'examine son épaule.

Rumiko acquiesça et elle maintint Hideyuki en place tandis que Natsumi tâtait doucement l'épaule de son frère. Elle soupira de soulagement:

_ Ouf, rien de cassé. Elle est juste démise.

_ Rien que ça? ironisa Masao qui arriva à ce moment-là, flanqué de Genzo. Et comment tu vas... _kof kof_... arranger ça?

_ Facile, dit-elle distraitement. Je vais la remettre en place. Rumi, tiens-le bien.

Elle-même se cala bien, ignorant sa cheville lancinante, et d'un coup tira sur le bras de son frère. L'humérus se réengagea dans son emplacement avec un bruit sec qui fit frissonner ses cousins, mais Hideyuki ne broncha pas. Il était complètement inconscient, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

_ Masa, tu peux atteindre le sac de Hide? J'ai besoin de sa lampe de poche.

Rumiko et elle redressèrent Hideyuki et Masao fouilla dans son sac. Genzo, debout près d'eux, restait aux aguets, revolver en main. Lui avait de vraies balles, et s'il n'avait aucune intention de tuer les animaux, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les empêcher de leur nuire.

Masao sortit la lampe et la tendit à Natsumi. Ils rallongèrent le fils de Ryo et elle lui souleva les paupières, examinant ses pupilles. Elle fut rassurée, et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait un long stage à la clinique du Professeur pendant les vacances précédentes avec sa tante Kazue.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? la questionna Rumiko, très stressée.

_ Je vérifie qu'il n'est pas dans le coma, expliqua-t-elle. Mais non. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes voire une ou deux heures.

_ On ne peut pas rester plantés là pendant deux heures, observa calmement Genzo. On ferait des cibles trop faciles. Et en plus, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut trouver les dix autres animaux avant que...

Il s'interrompit, mais tous avaient compris le message. Cependant Natsumi secoua la tête.

_ Hide ne pourra pas bouger avant un certain temps, et moi j'ai peut-être une entorse. Courir les bois, ce n'est pas pour nous. Mais il faut avancer, je le sais. On doit se séparer.

_ Mauvaise idée! objecta immédiatement Masao, soucieux. Toi et Hide êtes trop exposés ici. Et à cinq on est plus forts.

_ Mais le temps joue contre nous, lui opposa-t-elle gentiment. On a un peu moins de vingt-trois heures pour trouver les dix animaux. D'ailleurs, vous avez pris l'indice du tigre?

Genzo alla le faire et revint avec un papier.

_ "Contre le sommeil, le vert est inutile.", lut-il à haute voix.

_ Et le premier indice parlait de rouge, se remémora Masao, pensif.

_ Les antidotes doivent être colorés ou enveloppés de couleurs, en déduisit Rumiko. Rouge, vert et autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut d'ores et déjà dire?

_ Que le vert n'est pas pour toi, Gen, dit Natsumi, sérieuse. Et que le rouge est la couleur du soleil levant. Levant, soit après le sommeil, donc pour Genzo, ou se lever après une paralysie, donc pour Hide. On va devoir attendre encore pour savoir.

_ Oui, confirma Rumiko. Mais je ne...

_ Rumi, la coupa-t-elle doucement, lui prenant la main et la serrant délicatement. Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. Je vais rester avec Hide, et je le protègerai. On va s'installer juste au bord de la fosse, comme ça je pourrai toujours me débrouiller pour y coincer les animaux qui nous attaqueraient. Et vous, vous devez partir. Ça m'inquiète beaucoup, moi aussi, mais il le faut. On ne peut pas laisser les garçons mourir.

Rumiko hésitait visiblement, mais finalement elle hocha la tête. Natsumi voyait la tristesse et l'angoisse de son aura, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Sa cousine se pencha sur Hideyuki et chuchota à son oreille. Toute autre personne qu'elle n'aurait rien pu distinguer, mais voilà: elle était Natsumi Saeba et avait hérité de l'ouïe surhumaine de son père. Alors elle écouta, un peu gênée:

_ Hide, je suis désolée. Je vais devoir partir en chasse avec Masa et Gen. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on revient très vite et on va vous guérir. Nat va veiller sur toi. Soyez prudents, tous les deux. On se revoit très vite. Je... je t'aime, Hide.

Rumiko déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son cousin puis se leva, le regard dur et la lèvre tremblante.

_ Quand je mettrai la main sur Iwagaki, dit-elle d'une voix aussi froide que la glace, j'en ferai de la chair à pâtée. Il va me le payer.

_ Je te donnerai volontiers un coup de main, dit Masao qui dut reprendre un peu d'anti-tussif. Allez, on se met en route. Mais avant...

Lui et Genzo soulevèrent précautionneusement Hideyuki et l'installèrent à cinquante centimètres du trou, et Natsumi s'assit près de lui. Ils étaient prêts.

_ Heureusement qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, dit Genzo, scrutant le ciel dégagé et le soleil couchant. Mais la nuit va bientôt tomber. Et on n'a rien pour se couvrir ou s'abriter.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit Natsumi, plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Tenez, prenez la lampe de Hide. Et soyez prudents.

_ On revient à l'aube, dit Masao, posant un genou à terre près d'elle. Ça va aller, Nat? Tu es sûre?

_ Oui, dit-elle, hésitante.

Elle voulait un peu de réconfort, mais ne voulait pas lui donner de trop précoces espoirs. Alors elle posa simplement sa main sur celle de Masao et lui sourit.

_ Oui, ça va aller, Masa. Fais attention à toi, et veille sur Rumi et Gen.

_ Promis, jura-t-il.

Il se pencha brusquement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, rougissant, puis se leva et partit, suivi de ses cousins. Natsumi, la joue brûlante, les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent sous les frondaisons. Elle tombait amoureuse plus vite qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer à elle-même, mais elle se donnait du temps. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une éventuelle romance avec son beau cousin. Il fallait d'abord sortir de ce parc en vie.

Elle prit le temps de scruter très soigneusement ses alentours, et repéra une zone rocheuse à cinquante mètres d'eux. Et qui disait rochers disait peut-être grotte où ils pourraient s'abriter. Elle avait très envie d'aller voir, mais elle n'osait pas laisser Hideyuki sans défense. Elle regarda également pour une potentielle source de nourriture, mais là c'était le désert. À part le tigre endormi près d'eux, et qu'il était absolument hors de question de manger, elle ne vit rien qui puisse les sustenter.

Elle examina ensuite sa cheville, qui était un peu enflée et rouge. Au moins elle n'avait rien de cassé et ne faisait pas d'hémorragie interne. Elle s'appliqua de la crème et la banda étroitement, ce qui la soulagea, puis elle se détendit un peu.

Elle regarda le soleil se coucher et les premières étoiles sortir, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui la faisait trembler et ses dents qui claquaient. Elle reporta son attention sur son frère et l'examina. Sa peau était gelée et il tremblait également. Cela la mit en colère. Elle-même pouvait endurer le froid, mais son frère était inconscient et risquait gros s'il tombait en hypothermie dans son état.

Elle chercha de quoi le réchauffer, mais à part les arbres et les rochers, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, sauf ce maudit tigre qui dormait comme un bienheureux alors qu'eux...

Et soudain la lumière se fit. Le tigre! Elle se releva, essayant de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée, et tira son frère sur quelques mètres. Elle le cala tout contre le tigre endormi qui dégageait une chaleur bienvenue, et elle-même se positionna contre lui dans son dos. Très vite il se réchauffa et elle aussi, car la masse du tigre les protégeait du vent, et ignora son estomac qui criait famine. Elle mangerait le lendemain.

Elle dut somnoler quelques minutes, mais une présence menaçante la secoua de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa, regardant autour d'elle mais la nuit était presque noire, car à présent la lune se dissimulait derrière de nombreux nuages. Elle se fia à ses autres sens, et détecta la menace dans les arbres à leur droite. Le léopard ou la panthère noire, pensa-t-elle, agrippant lentement le revolver de Hideyuki toujours inconscient.

Elle se leva avec des gestes mesurés, et décela le doux bruit de pattes rembourrées sur le bois, et son intuition fut confirmée. La lune émergea quelques instants de sa cachette, et elle distingua deux beaux yeux jaunes fixés sur elle et le corps tacheté de l'animal. Le léopard était magnifique, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attaquer. Alors elle fit feu. Le léopard, touché au poitrail, tomba de l'arbre avec un rugissement et se débattit au sol, mais la dose d'anesthésiant était beaucoup plus importante pour son plus faible poids, et il s'endormit en une trentaine de secondes.

Elle s'approcha doucement, sur ses gardes, mais l'animal ne présentait plus aucun danger. Elle atteignit son collier et retira le contenu de l'étui. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une boîte enveloppant une petite seringue bleue. _Un antidote!_ se réjouit-elle intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur un antidote et protéger son frère!

Mais son sentiment d'exultation ne dura pas. Au loin, elle entendit un coup de feu, puis trois autres qui la plongèrent dans l'angoisse. Si ses cousins avaient dû tirer quatre fois, c'était qu'ils étaient vraiment en danger.

Elle écouta de toutes ses forces pendant quelques minutes, mais n'entendit plus rien. Elle se rongeait les sangs, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester près de son frère. Alors elle eut l'idée de tirer le léopard vers lui. Cet effort lui fut difficile, mais au moins ils bénéficieraient de deux sources de chaleur. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais elle réussit à amener le pauvre léopard dans le dos de son frère, et se glissa entre eux.

Elle était bien éveillée à présent, l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines. Elle s'inquiétait. Avait-elle vu ses cousins pour la dernière fois? Étaient-ils blessés? Regretterait-elle ce baiser sur la joue de Masao, ce baiser qui lui avait paru si doux et qu'elle aurait bien renouvelé?

Devant elle Hideyuki remua soudain, et elle se redressa et se décala, le laissant rouler sur le dos. Il papillonnait des paupières, mais bientôt son regard se focalisa sur elle. Il essaya de parler mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Cependant elle voyait son aura agitée et lui expliqua d'une voix calme:

_ Tout va bien, Hide, rassure-toi. Tu es resté inconscient pendant... une bonne heure et demie, dit-elle en consultant sa montre. Le tigre t'a donné un coup de tête. On l'a endormi et toi et moi sommes restés sur place. Masa, Gen et Rumi sont partis à la recherche des autres animaux. Je suis restée avec toi, et je viens d'endormir le léopard qui est à ta gauche. Les autres ont tiré quatre coups de feu juste après.

Les yeux de son frère s'agrandirent de surprise et d'inquiétude, et il voulut se lever, mais une grimace apparut sur ses traits quand il s'appuya sur son bras gauche. Elle lui dit en l'aidant à s'asseoir:

_ Tu avais l'épaule démise. Je te l'ai remise en place, mais ça va être un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours. Tu veux un anti-douleur?

Il secoua la tête et riva son regard au sien. Elle y lut la réponse aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé: _Mieux vaut les garder au cas où_.

Il tourna la tête et se vit entouré de deux félins, l'un trois fois plus gros que l'autre. Il sursauta, mais rapidement caressa les pelages et admira les bêtes. Natsumi fit de même. Après tout, quelle autre occasion auraient-ils d'approcher d'aussi près ces magnifiques et dangereux prédateurs?

Il désigna les colliers et leva un sourcil interrogateur, et elle lui dit:

_ Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit. Le tigre avait un autre indice. "Contre le sommeil, le vert est inutile." Et le léopard avait ça.

Elle lui présenta la boîte et il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, sourcils froncés. Elle vit son aura bleu nuit en pleine réflexion, et fut soulagée. Il avait retrouvé son calme et ne semblait pas trop souffrir. Mais elle savait que le temps lui était compté.

Il lui rendit la boîte et elle la glissa dans son sac. Puis il se leva prudemment, et l'aida à se lever. Il désigna sa cheville, visiblement frustré de ne pouvoir parler. Mais elle arrivait à deviner ce qu'il voulait dire sans difficulté.

_ C'est une petite entorse, ça va aller. Je l'ai bandée.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit brièvement, puis regarda autour d'eux. Lui aussi repéra les rochers, et il les désigna du doigt.

_ Je voulais aller voir aussi, sourit-elle. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une grotte.

Il acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route. Lui était un peu vacillant, mais elle claudiquait et il la soutenait, chacun avec son bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre. Ils avançaient tranquillement, et elle regardait autour d'elle avec attention. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur objectif initial, et remarqua que son frère faisait de même. L'obscurité était un peu gênante, mais ils avaient tous deux une très bonne vue. Toutefois elle ne distingua rien.

Ils arrivèrent à la zone rocheuse, et Natsumi s'aperçut qu'elle était complètement artificielle. Les rochers étaient empilés de manière bien trop régulière, et l'ouverture qu'elle pouvait voir dix mètres plus loin ne lui paraissait pas le moins du monde accueillante. Mais ils devaient aller voir.

En arrivant devant la grotte, ils se figèrent. Elle sentait un frisson parcourir désagréablement son échine, et sortit le revolver de son frère qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture. Elle écoutait, aux aguets, mais tout à coup Hideyuki se positionna devant elle, et une seconde plus tard deux types habillés comme des ninjas sautèrent devant eux. _Ils ont dû nous attendre cachés dans les rochers en hauteur_, se dit-elle avec colère. _Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez à gérer avec les douze animaux!_

Elle fit un pas de côté et rengaina son arme. Elle n'allait pas gâcher des fléchettes tranquillisantes pour ces deux imbéciles, et Hideyuki avait les vraies balles dans son sac. Ils allaient juste recevoir une bonne dérouillée. Hideyuki voulut étendre son bras devant elle mais elle le repoussa fermement, lui disant:

_ Pas question que tu fasses mumuse tout seul. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit son sourire, avant de se tourner vers les clowns qui trépignaient de colère.

_ Eh! s'écria celui de droite, vous croyez qu'on est là pour un numéro de cirque ou quoi? Le patron trouve que vous avez triché avec vos fléchettes, alors on est là pour rétablir un peu l'équilibre. Il n'y a pas assez de sang et de suspense.

_ Mais quels crétins, soupira Natsumi en s'avançant à la hauteur de son frère qui pouffa comme il pouvait. Bon, lequel de ces zigotos tu prends?

Il haussa les épaules, et les pseudo-ninjas rougirent de fureur sous leurs cagoules. Ils se précipitèrent sur les deux Saeba, mais ces derniers, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, les attendaient. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour avoir de l'espace, et lorsque les ninjas arrivèrent ils les firent voler au-dessus d'eux, utilisant leur poids et leur vitesse contre eux, en une prise de judo parfaite et coordonnée.

Ces derniers, sonnés, se relevèrent en grognant, et Natsumi ne put réprimer un petit rire.

_ Leur patron doit les trouver ridicules, ces soi-disant ninjas. Se faire rétamer par deux ados dont une fille de douze ans, tu imagines la honte?

Hideyuki acquiesça, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et le ninja qui avait pris la parole rugit:

_ Vous allez le payer!

Lui et son collègue lancèrent des kunaïs, ces petits poignards acérés, mais les enfants Saeba en avaient vu bien d'autres. Natsumi et Hideyuki les évitèrent facilement et réussirent même à en attraper chacun un au vol.

_ Ça tombe bien, on n'avait pas de poignard, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Merci, ça peut servir, ça.

Les ninjas attaquèrent de nouveau, lames sorties, et Hideyuki et Natsumi commencèrent la danse mortelle. Natsumi était beaucoup plus petite que son adversaire, mais sa petite taille et sa légèreté la rendaient quasiment insaisissable, et elle s'était très longuement entraînée avec sa marraine, experte en la matière, Saeko Nogami.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour entailler le bras armé du ninja face à elle, qui hurla et lâcha son arme. À deux mètres d'elle, Hideyuki para l'attaque de son ennemi et riposta en un geste qui allait le blesser à l'épaule. Mais le combattant perdit l'équilibre, une pierre roulant sous son pied, et le kunaï pénétra dans sa gorge.

Hideyuki retira aussitôt la lame, l'air malheureux, mais il était trop tard. La jugulaire de l'homme avait été tranchée. L'adversaire de Natsumi essaya bien de stopper l'hémorragie, mais Natsumi savait que ce genre de blessure était fatale. Il tomba lourdement au sol et mourut en une minute à peine, son sang giclant en jets épais. Le ninja restant, prostré, se releva d'un bond en criant vengeance.

Il ramassa le kunaï de son camarade de sa main encore valide et s'apprêtait à foncer quand un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre. En un instant, Natsumi vit un grizzli gigantesque surgir de la grotte devant eux, se jeter sur le ninja qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner et planter ses crocs dans son cou, lui brisant la nuque sur le coup.

Puis l'ours, furieux, lâcha sa proie désarticulée, grogna encore plus fort et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, les dominant à trois mètres de hauteur. Sa gueule ensanglantée le rendait encore plus féroce, et ses yeux fous les fixaient avec haine. Natsumi sentit la peur la paralyser. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand le grizzli se jeta sur eux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Mais quand est-ce qu'on aura cinq minutes de paix?!_ ragea intérieurement Hideyuki en attrapant sa sœur par la main et en la tirant violemment près de lui, évitant le grizzli furieux d'un cheveu. Il l'assit sur le sol et extirpa son revolver qu'il voyait dépasser de sa ceinture, et se tourna vers l'animal. Croisant les doigts pour qu'il reste au moins une fléchette dans le barillet, il fit feu alors que l'ours se tournait.

Le grizzli émit un grognement hargneux quand la fléchette se planta dans son épaisse fourrure mais continua à courir vers eux de toute la force de ses puissantes pattes. L'animal, qui devait bien peser dans les trois cents kilos, n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et le coup de feu aurait dû lui faire peur et le faire fuir. Mais il attaquait de nouveau.

Hideyuki se mit à courir, à l'opposé de sa sœur qui était figée de terreur, prostrée sur le sol, et se dirigea vers les rochers. Il bondit sur l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il sentait le souffle du grizzli dans son cou et sauta pour esquiver la patte armée de griffes qui le frôla de très près, remerciant l'adrénaline qui lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre.

Il bondit encore plus haut, sur deux rochers, et se retourna. L'ours était deux mètres plus bas, dressé de toute sa taille, et cherchait à le suivre, grognant méchamment. Il avait quelques secondes. Il attrapa son sac en en sortit les vraies balles de son Smith et Wesson. Puis il sortit le barillet, prit la dernière fléchette qu'il contenait, inséra les balles à la place et visa. Le tout lui avait pris quatre secondes. Son père lui dirait qu'il pouvait faire mieux, mais il avait toujours du mal à respirer et ses doigts étaient de plus en plus gourds.

Le grizzli avait réussi à se hisser sur le premier rocher et n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui. Sans attendre, et sans état d'âme cette fois, il tira. Leur survie était en jeu, et il protègerait sa sœur à tout prix.

L'ours, atteint en pleine tête, tomba en arrière et s'écrasa deux mètres plus bas, faisant trembler la terre autour d'eux. Hideyuki redescendit précautionneusement et, ignorant la bête vaincue, se précipita vers Natsumi. Celle-ci le fixait, hébétée, assise à même le sol sur des rochers inconfortables, ce dont elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte.

_Natsumi?_ l'appela-t-il doucement dans sa tête, s'agenouillant en face d'elle et posant la main sur sa joue. _Ça va? Tu n'as rien?_

_ Un ours, dit-elle enfin, les yeux remplis d'une lueur inquiétante. Après la lionne, le tigre, le léopard et deux clowns, un ours! C'est au cirque qu'on aurait dû aller, Hide! Mais c'est vrai, on est dans l'arène des Hunger Games. Une arène, comme les jeux du cirque romain. Donc on y est, au cirque! On y est! Nous sommes les gladiateurs modernes! Les gladiateurs versus les animaux sauvages et les autres gladiateurs! On va finir comme eux! Ave Iwagaki, morituri te salutant! Que c'est drôle!

Elle partit dans un fou rire nerveux et sinistre qui lui donna la chair de poule. Elle craquait. Elle en avait trop vu, trop enduré, et elle n'avait que douze ans. Il en était malade. Alors qu'elle riait toujours, de longs hoquets de rires mêlés de sanglots la secouant tout entière, il se promit qu'il survivrait et qu'il poursuivrait Iwagaki jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple.

Soupirant, il gifla sa sœur qui ne réagit pas. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, et sa joue était rouge vermeil lorsqu'elle se calma enfin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer, se jetant dans ses bras.

_ Oh, Hide! Je suis désolée!

Il la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux en un geste qui l'apaisait. Elle mit un moment à se détendre, ses sanglots à disparaître, et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, épuisée comme elle l'était. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'aux félins endormis, la calant entre eux comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, et s'assit pour réfléchir.

La nuit était plutôt froide, et ils n'avaient aucune nourriture à part quelques barres énergétiques qui ne les mèneraient pas loin. Il but une gorgée d'eau à la gourde de sa sœur puis se leva, sa décision prise. Il allait faire du feu.

Il rassembla du bois sec qu'il trouva en abondance et prépara un tas en tipi à un mètre de Natsumi. Il frotta ensuite un bâton qu'il avait taillé en pointe à l'aide du kunaï dans un trou creusé dans une branche, comme Ryo le lui avait montré lors de randonnées entre hommes, et au bout d'une minute d'efforts le bois prit feu.

Il l'entretint encore quelques minutes, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'éteindrait pas, puis revint vers le grizzli. Tuer une si belle bête était un crève-cœur, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et en plus, même si l'idée le répugnait un peu, il avait une belle source de viande sous le nez. Alors il se mit au travail après avoir pris l'indice que contenait l'étui.

Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures, et il était en nage lorsqu'il s'estima satisfait, mais il avait vingt bons kilos de viande d'ours à sa disposition. Il embrocha les deux morceaux sur de longues branches, ramena le tout vers Natsumi et mit la viande à cuire au-dessus du feu après avoir dressé des branches en Y pour servir de support. _Pas mal_, pensa-t-il en surveillant la cuisson.

L'odeur de viande grillée dut chatouiller les narines de Natsumi qui s'éveilla juste avant l'aube. Elle s'assit, regarda autour d'elle et contempla le feu avec des yeux ronds.

_ Salut, Hide, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu as fait du feu tout seul? Et d'où vient la viande?

Il hocha la tête à la première question, et pointa son doigt vers l'ours à la deuxième. Natsumi vit le grizzli et déglutit, mais apparemment la faim fut la plus forte. Elle s'approcha du feu, tendant les mains, et lui demanda:

_ Ça va, toi?

Il acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Mais la vérité était qu'il n'allait pas bien. La faim, le froid et la fatigue, il connaissait. Le coup de mou après une bataille, quand l'adrénaline disparaissait, il connaissait. Mais le neurotoxique qui lui paralysait tout le corps lentement, l'empêchant de parler et surtout de respirer correctement, il ne connaissait pas. Et cela le stressait. Car même s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort, l'idée de souffrir avant l'inquiétait. Et surtout, l'idée de laisser derrière lui ses parents et surtout sa sœur lui faisait peur.

Natsumi dut percevoir ses tourments, car elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit doucement:

_ Tu ne vas pas mourir, Hide. Du moins pas à cause de ce poison. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je vais tout faire pour trouver ton antidote.

Il hocha la tête. Même s'il doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir le sauver, non pas à cause de ses compétences mais des circonstances catastrophiques dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient embringués, il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par le pessimisme. Il devait être fort et affronter son destin en homme, et surtout garder l'espoir que _elle_ puisse sortir vivante de ce maudit parc.

Elle voulait visiblement ajouter quelque chose mais des pas approchaient. Il allait se lever, revolver en main, quand il reconnut les auras de ses cousins. Et une minute plus tard ils surgirent des bois, couverts de boue et de feuilles des pieds à la tête mais apparemment indemnes, même si Genzo avait l'air d'un somnambule et Masao toussait toujours sporadiquement.

_ Juste à temps pour le petit déj', on dirait, sourit Masao en se laissant tomber à côté de Natsumi. Ça tombe bien, j'ai une faim de loup!

Il éclata de rire, et les ados Ijuin lui sourirent d'un air indulgent. Natsumi leur demanda, perplexe:

_ On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire?

_ On a affronté la meute, expliqua Masao, redevenant plus sérieux. Les trois loups d'un coup! On en a tué un, et endormi les deux autres. Et juste après, le puma qui veut nous sauter dessus! Endormi aussi. Du coup on a trois indices et un antidote. Le rouge.

_ Ah, ça explique les quatre coups de feu, dit Natsumi.

_ Mais vous? s'enquit Rumiko qui avait du mal à quitter Hideyuki des yeux, ce dont ce dernier se réjouit. Vous aussi vous avez tiré.

_ Hier soir j'ai endormi le léopard, dit Natsumi en désignant le fauve endormi. Et ensuite Hide s'est réveillé...

_ Ça va, toi? lui demanda directement Rumiko.

Il acquiesça, des papillons lui chatouillant l'estomac. Il adorait son regard intense et son expression de soulagement. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui, apparemment.

_ Après on a été voir près des rochers, continua Natsumi en s'assombrissant. Et là on s'est fait attaquer par deux soi-disant ninjas.

_ Quoi? s'exclama Masao, stupéfait. Des hommes? Mais... je croyais...

_ Il semblerait que ce cher Monsieur Iwagaki a moyennement apprécié de nous voir nous servir de fléchettes tranquillisantes contre ses animaux, du coup il nous a envoyé deux clowns. Manque de bol, ils sont morts tous les deux.

_ Comment les avez-vous tués? voulut savoir Genzo. C'étaient eux les deux coups de feu?

_ Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Concours de circonstances. Le premier a glissé et Hide lui a tranché la jugulaire au lieu de le blesser à l'épaule. Quand au deuxième, l'ours là-bas lui a brisé la nuque. Les coups de feu, c'était Hide qui nous a sauvés de cette sale bête.

Les trois cousins, estomaqués, regardèrent l'ours au loin, les cadavres des hommes qu'on distinguait à peine, puis Hideyuki. Ce dernier, un peu gêné, reporta son attention sur la viande. Elle était prête. Alors il s'empara de son nouveau kunaï et sortit sa boîte à bento pour servir d'assiette. Les autres cessèrent toute conversation, l'air affamé, et peu après chacun avait un beau morceau de viande dans sa boîte.

Le silence régna, comme toujours pendant le repas, et Hideyuki savoura la chair tendre et le goût assez fort de l'ours. _Nul besoin de sauce ou d'accompagnements quand on a la dalle_, se dit-il en engloutissant tout et en se resservant. Il resservit également Genzo et Masao, puis partagea la viande restante en cinq parts qui partirent dans les boîtes pour le prochain repas. Masao remballait la sienne quand il demanda tout à coup:

_ Au fait, elle vient d'où, la viande? Le goût était bon mais particulier.

Souriant largement, Hideyuki montra le grizzli encore une fois. La tête de ses cousins valait le détour, se dit-il. Rumiko était choquée, Masao avait l'air nauséeux, et Genzo regardait la carcasse de l'ours avec convoitise. Rien que pour ça, il était content d'avoir trimé à découper les morceaux.

_ Bon, ben ça ne nous a pas tués, soupira Rumiko, dépitée. Je ne voulais pas spécialement connaître le goût d'un ours, mais je dois avouer que c'était bon. Et puis j'avais vraiment faim, ça aide.

_ Oui, approuva Natsumi. Et pour les indices, vous avez eu quoi?

_ Alors, dit Rumiko en fouillant ses poches et en sortant trois bouts de papier. On a "Le réveil n'est pas teint de bleu.", "Je ne sers à rien contre la toux si je suis rouge.", et "Le bleu apporte des matins calmes." Et l'indice de l'ours?

Hideyuki prit son papier et le lui tendit, effleurant volontairement sa main. L'adolescente rosit et lui décocha son plus beau sourire, déclenchant des palpitations dans son cœur, puis lut à haute voix:

_ "Ne cherchez pas l'apaisement dans le vert."

_ Bon, résuma Masao, on sait que pour le sommeil ce n'est pas le vert, ni le bleu. C'est donc le rouge.

_ Et le rouge, on l'a, sourit Rumiko en sortant la boîte. Gen, tu vas pouvoir guérir.

Le géant, l'air peu affecté, se rapprocha. Rumiko tendit la boîte à Natsumi qui en sortit la seringue, et prit du désinfectant dans sa trousse de secours. Elle nettoya le haut du bras de son cousin puis lui injecta le produit. Genzo n'eut pas la moindre réaction, ignorant les regards fixés sur lui, mais au bout de quelques minutes ses yeux reprirent un peu d'éclat et de vivacité.

_ Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Natsumi en souriant. Qu'en penses-tu?

_ Oui, ça va mieux, admit-il tranquillement. Merci, Nat.

_ C'est vous qu'il faut remercier. C'est vous qui avez trouvé l'antidote.

_ Et on a le bleu, dit sérieusement Masao. C'est toi qui l'as eu, Nat. Mais pour qui est-il?

Hideyuki réfléchit. Deux indices pouvaient les aider. "Le bleu apporte des matins calmes." et "Ne cherchez pas l'apaisement dans le vert.". Lui avec sa paralysie n'était pas agité, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Alors les matins calmes, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et pour l'apaisement, même chose. Le bleu était pour la toux horrible de Masao. Il tapa dans ses mains et désigna Masao. Natsumi comprit. Elle sortit la seringue et en injecta le contenu à son cousin qui en était toujours à réfléchir et à tousser. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, sa toux disparut et sa respiration redevint régulière.

_ Un guéri de plus! se réjouit Natsumi, dont la joie attendrit son frère. Comment tu te sens, Masa?

_ Beaucoup mieux, dit celui-ci. Merci, Nat. C'est à toi que je le dois.

Le regard que Masao lança à Natsumi était sans équivoque. Il lui exprimait son amour sans fard, sans pudeur et sans honte. Et Hideyuki vit avec plaisir que sa petite sœur n'était pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour son cousin, c'était manifeste, mais elle n'était pas entichée de lui, ou tout du moins pas encore. Hideyuki ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Il se tourna vers Rumiko qui l'observait toujours intensément. Il avait frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises déjà dans sa courte vie, et lui n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il devrait encore attendre et museler ses sentiments, même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_ Allez, dit Genzo brusquement, le ramenant à l'instant présent. On doit trouver l'antidote de Hide maintenant. En route!

Tout le monde se leva, et Hideyuki vit Masao s'occuper de soutenir Natsumi. Il se rembrunit un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres. Mais personne ne dit rien. Ils levèrent le camp, et Rumiko demanda faiblement:

_ Et pour les ninjas?

_ Leurs camarades viendront les ramasser, dit Natsumi d'une voix coupante qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ce n'est pas notre affaire.

Hideyuki ouvrit la marche, perturbé. Il savait qu'ils devaient jouer un rôle devant les caméras de ce fou d'Iwagaki, mais entendre sa sœur si indifférente, même si c'était de la comédie, le troublait. Cependant il savait qu'au contraire elle devait souffrir secrètement de ces deux morts brutales, sensible comme elle l'était.

Il les précéda dans les bois et les zones emmurées pendant trois heures, sans déceler âme qui vive, et il commença à s'inquiéter. Son état empirait, sa respiration était hachée et sifflante, et ses jambes se durcissaient petit à petit. Mais il ne voulait rien montrer aux autres pour ne pas les affoler.

Ce fut son corps qui le trahit. Au sortir d'un énième cul de sac dans une zone entourée de murs hauts de trois mètres ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'écroula au sol, face contre terre. Il n'avait pas la force de se retourner, et ce furent les mains puissantes de Genzo qui le ramenèrent sur le dos.

_ Hide, ça va? lui demanda-t-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front, tranchant avec son habituelle sérénité.

Mais il s'aperçut avec anxiété qu'il ne pouvait même plus hocher la tête. Son corps semblait fait de béton, et soulever sa cage thoracique pour inspirer de l'air lui demandait un effort considérable et douloureux. À ce rythme-là il serait mort dans la soirée, pensa-t-il tristement.

Natsumi et Rumiko surgirent de part et d'autre de son champ de vision, très inquiètes, et il les vit échanger un regard angoissé.

_ Il lui faut l'antidote, dit Rumiko d'une voix tremblante. On doit accélérer le mouvement.

_ Mais comment? s'interrogea Natsumi. S'il ne peut plus marcher, on...

_ Je vais le porter, dit calmement Genzo.

Hideyuki vit les filles se tourner vers son cousin qui acquiesça, imperturbable, et elles acquiescèrent à leur tour.

_ Merci Gen, souffla Rumiko avec reconnaissance, imitée par sa cousine.

_ Eh, les gars, dit tout bas Masao, regardez qui se pointe.

Hideyuki ne put regarder. Frustré, il observa les autres se tourner vers le sud, et Natsumi murmura, émerveillée:

_ La panthère noire... Ce qu'elle est belle!

_ Oui, mais elle a peut-être l'antidote de Hide, rétorqua Rumiko, pragmatique, en sortant son revolver. Je vais l'endormir.

_ Attends! intervint Masao. Elle est au sommet du mur à dix mètres de nous. Si tu tires maintenant, comment on va l'atteindre dans ce foutu labyrinthe? On ne sait pas où elle tombera. Il faut attendre qu'elle se rapproche.

_ Mais elle hésite, fit remarquer Natsumi. On est trop nombreux. Il faut un appât.

_Non!_ lui cria Hideyuki dans sa tête. _Je ne veux pas que tu serves d'appât!_ Elle l'entendit, visiblement, et lui dit tranquillement:

_ Je ne risque rien, Hide. Masa, Rumi et Gen ne laisseront pas la panthère m'attaquer. Allez, éloignez-vous!

Hideyuki se sentit soulevé de terre et se retrouva sur les larges épaules de son cousin Genzo qui le portait à la manière d'un sapeur pompier. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable, mais au moins il pouvait voir ce qui se passait. La respiration courte et sifflante, les poumons le brûlant atrocement, il observa sa sœur qui se rapprochait tranquillement d'une petite panthère au pelage noir brillant, et cette dernière se mit en mouvement, clairement sur ses gardes. Mais quand elle ne fut plus qu'à trois mètres Masao tira.

La panthère rugit et bondit, mais Natsumi réussit à l'esquiver. Toutefois sa cheville ne put supporter son écart et elle tomba au sol, à la merci du fauve qui s'agitait à un mètre d'elle. Hideyuki, rageur et impuissant, vit soudain Masao surgir dans son champ de vision, attraper Natsumi et la tirer en arrière juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse griffer par le félin. Lui par contre se prit la patte sur le dos, et il cria de douleur, sa veste en lambeaux et du sang tâchant son tee-shirt.

Heureusement la panthère cessa de s'agiter et s'endormit, mais le mal était fait.

_ Masa! s'écria Natsumi, plus angoissée que Hideyuki n'aurait voulu l'entendre. Tu es blessé?

_ Une égratignure, grogna-t-il en souriant vaillamment malgré ses yeux un peu éteints. Ça va aller.

_ Je vais regarder.

Elle prit son temps pour examiner les lacérations, les désinfecter et les panser, et Hideyuki constata que son cousin, bien que souffrant un peu, prenait plaisir à se faire soigner par la jeune fille. Il dut se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à leur rapprochement. Surtout si Masao devait veiller sur sa petite sœur à sa place.

Relevant brusquement la tête, cette dernière reporta son attention sur Hideyuki qui se sentait très fatigué et hurla, bondissant sur ses pieds et accourant vers lui:

_ Non, Hide! N'abandonne pas!

_ J'ai l'antidote! cria Rumiko en se précipitant vers eux. Gen, repose-le!

Hideyuki regagna la terre ferme, mais il sentait ses organes s'arrêter lentement. Il aurait mis moins de vingt-quatre heures à mourir. Était-il donc si faible que ça?

_ Non! s'époumona Natsumi tout en lui désinfectant le bras et lui injectant le produit qui était froid comme une poignée de glaçons courant dans ses veines. Il n'est pas trop tard, Hide! Il n'est pas trop tard! Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends? Ne meurs pas maintenant!

Mais son cœur se refroidissait et ralentissait inexorablement, il le sentait. En lui la paralysie et l'antidote menaient un combat acharné. Ce serait au premier qui atteindrait son cœur. Et d'un coup, Rumiko fut sur lui. Elle s'allongea de tout son long, reposant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, le réchauffant efficacement.

_ Ne meurs pas maintenant, Hide, le supplia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Ne meurs pas! Tu n'as pas le droit! On doit parler, tu me l'as promis!

Oui, il l'avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans tenir sa promesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Il était si fatigué. La paralysie avait gagné.

L'antidote atteint son cœur, brûlant de froid tous les organes, artères, muscles et nerfs sur son passage, le faisant sursauter de douleur. _Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, après tout_, se dit-il.

_ Non, il n'est pas trop tard! entendit-il Natsumi dire, comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. Bats-toi, Hide!

_ Ne me laisse pas, Hide, l'adjura encore Rumiko, sanglotant au-dessus de lui, lui communiquant la chaleur dont il avait tant besoin. Je... Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi.

Et son cœur tressaillit. La chaleur se répandait partout. Elle l'aimait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il sentit ses forces revenir, la paralysie le quitter peu à peu, alors il redressa légèrement la tête malgré son épuisement. Elle n'était qu'à cinq centimètres de lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tint bon quelques secondes de pure félicité, puis murmura avant de sombrer, un voile noir tombant devant ses yeux:

_ Je t'aime, Rumi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_ Hide! appela doucement Rumiko, en larmes et bouleversée.

_ Il est dans le cirage, lui dit gentiment Genzo, lui prenant le bras et la faisant se relever. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il a pu bouger, et on a entendu sa voix pour la première fois depuis qu'on est entrés ici. Il va bien, Rumi.

Sa sœur se tourna dans ses bras et pleura d'émotion, sous le regard attendri de Natsumi. Celle-ci était immensément soulagée que son frère soit tiré d'affaire, mais elle avait la rage. Elle en avait assez de se plier au petit jeu mortel du patron du tigre d'argent, et à présent que la course contre la mort était terminée, ils pouvaient enfin passer à la contre-attaque.

Elle alla près de son frère, soutenue par Masao, et l'examina. Il respirait enfin normalement, et ne resterait pas inconscient très longtemps.

_ Bon, dit-elle en se redressant. Ça va, le problème est réglé. Il va revenir à lui dans quelques minutes. Où est-ce qu'on en est?

_ Il reste trois animaux, lui répondit Masao. Le tigre blanc, le deuxième tigre du Bengale et le deuxième grizzli. Même si on n'a plus besoin de les trouver, il faut qu'on reste vigilants si eux nous trouvent.

_ Et maintenant on va affronter le tigre d'argent, selon Iwagaki, dit Genzo.

_ Il faut s'attendre au pire, ajouta Rumiko en s'écartant de son frère et en essuyant ses joues.

_ Ce lâche ne se pointera pas lui-même, dit Masao d'un ton méprisant. Il enverra ses hommes au casse-pipe.

_ Bien vu, mon jeune ami! résonna la voix d'Iwagaki parout autour d'eux, réveillant Hideyuki en sursaut. Je vous félicite! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous voir encore en vie à ce stade. Mais vous avez triché avec vos fléchettes et vos revolvers. L'incapable qui vous a fouillé avant le jeu a payé cette négligence de sa vie, bien évidemment. Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! Je vous ai concocté tout un merveilleux programme de divertissements en tous genres. Maintenant que les animaux ont échoué, la technologie prend le relais. Bonne chance!

La voix honnie s'éteignit, mais Natsumi entendit un bourdonnement dans l'air, et elle vit que les murs les entourant bougeaient. Hideyuki, encore à moitié dans les vapes, cria soudain:

_ À terre!

Elle ne discuta pas et se jeta au sol, se couvrant la tête de ses bras. Juste à temps. Une rafale d'arme automatique fendit l'air au-dessus d'elle, et elle entendit un déclic caractéristique, mais _sous_ elle.

_ Une mine! hurla-t-elle.

_ Ne bouge pas! s'écria Masao. Gen!

Le géant rampa vers elle avec précaution, et écouta. Au bout de trois secondes il dit:

_ Tu l'as activée. Surtout ne fais pas un geste. Je vais la désamorcer.

_ Gen, tu... commença Hideyuki qui avait tourné la tête vers eux, très angoissé.

_ C'est mon domaine, Hide, le coupa le fils Ijuin. Fais-moi confiance.

Natsumi soupira et essaya de se détendre, s'en remettant à son cousin. Celui-ci dégagea doucement la terre sous son ventre, et put atteindre la mine. En quelques secondes il la neutralisa et la retira de sa gangue de boue. Natsumi respira un grand coup. Elle avait vraiment eu chaud.

_ Et voilà, dit Genzo, mettant la mine dans son sac après avoir retiré le détonateur. Une bonne chose de faite.

_ Merci Gen, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement. Quel pourri, ce Iwagaki! Comment on va faire, maintenant?

_ Vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'on s'est dit sous le cerisier? demanda sombrement Hideyuki qui s'était assis. On ne peut pas les laisser gagner.

Natsumi se rappelait, et son estomac fit un nœud désagréable. Ils devaient triompher, à n'importe quel prix. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un membre de sa famille. Autour d'elle les mines étaient graves, les traits creusés. Ils étaient au pied du mur.

_ Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse? rétorqua Masao d'un air agressif. On va tous mourir si on ne se tire pas vite d'ici.

_ Pas de ça, Masa, dit Hideyuki qui se leva et observa les alentours. On doit aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Et qui est-tu pour décider ça tout seul? répliqua le blond qui se leva à son tour et fit face à son cousin qui se rembrunit. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer pour une histoire vieille de quatre ans et une vengeance débile. J'aime Natsumi et je tiens à vivre pour prendre soin d'elle.

Natsumi se sentit rougir d'un coup. Masao l'aimait. Ce n'était pas la déclaration la plus romantique qui soit, loin de là, mais cela lui donna tout de même un coup au cœur. Cependant en face de lui Hideyuki prit un air mauvais. Et elle savait que cela allait mal se finir.

_ Laisse Nat en dehors de ça, menaça son frère. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre soin d'elle pour l'instant. Elle n'a que douze ans, et elle est trop jeune pour être avec toi.

Natsumi sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il dépassait les bornes. Elle parla, devançant Masao:

_ Dis-donc, Hide, tu permets que je décide de ce qui est le mieux pour moi, ou est-ce trop te demander? Je fais ce que je veux! Si je veux être avec Masao, ça ne regarde que lui et moi! D'accord, je n'ai que douze ans, mais Rumiko aussi, je te signale! Alors tu devrais la fermer, grand frère!

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça! s'énerva son frère, perdant son calme. Je ne pense qu'à ton bien! Et Rumiko et moi, ce n'est pas pareil! J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Je l'aime, mais je n'exigerai rien d'elle. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Masa attendra avec autant de patience.

_ Mais enfin, pour qui me prends-tu? rugit Masao, hors de lui. Je saurai l'attendre, moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

_ C'est bas, Hide, gronda Natsumi, furieuse. Surtout pour toi qui parles comme Papa alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de faire mieux que lui! Tu es exactement pareil que lui! Alors balaie devant ta porte, grand frère! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi!

_ Je vous en prie, calmez-vous! intervint Rumiko, au bord des larmes et se plaçant à côté de Hideyuki qui lui prit la main, tremblant de fureur. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, on fait le jeu de l'ennemi. On doit rester soudés.

_ J'attends des excuses, exigea Masao, buté. Je ne permets à personne de douter de mes intentions.

_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, Masa, asséna durement Hideyuki. Tu es l'inconstance et la frivolité personnifiées. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ce qui est de ma sœur.

_ Tu vas trop loin, fils de pute! s'écria Masao, furieux.

_ Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère! hurla Hideyuki qui se précipita sur son cousin et leva son poing pour le frapper.

Natsumi, en colère et effrayée, ne put réagir à temps pour retenir Masao qui voulait en découdre. Rumiko, aussi chamboulée qu'elle, n'avait pas pu retenir Hideyuki non plus. Les deux cousins allaient en venir aux mains lorsque Genzo s'interposa. Il les attrapa chacun par la peau du cou et les souleva de terre, réduisant à néant leurs vélléités batailleuses.

_ On se calme! tonna-t-il en les reposant à terre. Hide, tu es allé trop loin. Présente tes excuses immédiatement.

_ Jamais! rugit le fils de Ryo, vert de rage. Cet enfoiré n'est pas digne de ma sœur!

_ Je suis assez grande pour décider du cours de ma vie, Hide! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui crier. Si tu es trop borné pour l'accepter, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te laisser à ton triste sort!

Elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres et les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait dépassé les bornes. Et son frère l'avait bien compris. Très pâle, tremblant de fureur, il lui cracha amèrement:

_ Oui, on dirait bien que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si j'étais mort. Mais je suis en vie. Merci pour ça, et bonne chance. Rumi, je m'en vais. Tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites.

Il tourna les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à sa sœur, et Rumiko le suivit, sanglotant et se retournant fréquemment. Une fois qu'ils eurent tourné au coin du mur le plus proche, Natsumi laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Elle s'effondra à genoux au sol, sanglotant dans ses mains, et très rapidement elle sentit les bras musculeux de Masao l'entourer tendrement.

_ Oh, Masa, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, la rassura-t-il. Et moi aussi. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais il fallait mettre cartes sur table. Ton frère est têtu, mais il comprendra. Ils reviendront, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Et s'ils meurent à cause de moi? pleura-t-elle sur son épaule, ouvrant grand les vannes au torrent de ses émotions trop longtemps contenues.

_ Ils ne vont pas mourir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Rappelle-toi du plan, Nat. Ils ne vont pas mourir.

_ J'ai été si horrible avec lui!

_ Tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée. Il te pardonnera.

_ Tu sais à quel point il est rancunier. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Elle pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de Masao qui ne se plaignit pas, mais la consolait et l'étreignait tendrement. À côté d'eux Genzo ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, et surveillait les alentours à l'affût du moindre danger.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand ils se mirent en route à leur tour, à l'opposé de Hideyuki et Rumiko. Natsumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. Ils risquaient la mort à chaque instant, et maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, le danger était encore plus grand si l'ennemi en profitait.

Natsumi se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Genzo avec eux. Il désamorçait les mines aussi facilement que s'il décapsulait des bières, et bientôt chacun en eut un bon stock dans son sac. Ils devaient aussi éviter les armes automatiques, les rayons laser qui déclenchaient des pièges élaborés, et les pièges normaux. Elle faillit se retrouver empalée par une herse en début de soirée, mais Masao la tira hors du traquenard à temps. Une autre fois, ce fut elle qui le sauva en le forçant à se coucher pour éviter une volée de carreaux d'arbalète. Et une autre fois encore, elle retint Genzo qui allait mettre le pied droit dans un piège à loup.

Le soleil était couché quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Ils trouvèrent un pan de mur contre lequel s'appuyer et qui les abritait du vent qui soufflait. Ils mangèrent leur part de viande et burent un peu d'eau, et s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Genzo s'endormit tout de suite, et Masao resta en alerte pour le premier quart. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots depuis la dispute. Natsumi savait qu'ils devaient parler, mettre les choses à plat, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur proximité et leur amitié. Ce fut lui qui commença, ce dont elle lui sut gré:

_ Nat, je peux te parler?

_ Bien sûr, Masa, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle était roulée en boule, se protégeant du froid du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et vit qu'il frissonnait. Sa veste avait été déchirée par la panthère, et son dos devait le faire souffrir, mais pas une plainte ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il était fort, aussi fort que son frère. Elle lui demanda:

_ Comment va ton dos?

_ Je ne m'appuie pas dessus, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais ça va. Et toi?

_ J'ai froid, admit-elle.

Aussitôt il s'allongea près d'elle et, se collant dans son dos, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Il dégageait une chaleur bienvenue, et bientôt ses tremblements cessèrent. Elle dit:

_ J'ai chaud, maintenant. Merci, Masa.

_ Je t'en prie, Nat. Tu comptes tellement pour moi.

Elle se tendit un peu, et il le sentit. Il dit, clairement nerveux:

_ Nat, je sais que la manière dont j'ai annoncé que je t'aimais est loin d'avoir été la meilleure, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Et je comprendrai si tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Mais je ne pouvais plus me taire. Pardon.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa réponse et analysant ses émotions. Elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. De l'amour peut-être, mais elle n'en était pas encore certaine. Et elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Alors elle pesa soigneusement ses mots:

_ Masa, j'éprouve un sentiment que je ne connais pas pour toi. C'est plus que de la tendresse ou de l'affection, et ça fait battre mon cœur quand je te vois. Mais ça ne fait qu'une journée. Avant ce jeu maudit tu étais simplement mon cousin et un ami très proche. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne peux pas te dire que je partage tes sentiments, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens. J'espère que tu voudras bien m'accorder du temps. Quand tout sera terminé, j'espère que j'y verrai plus clair. Alors c'est à moi de te demander pardon.

_ Jamais, la contra-t-il doucement. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, Nat. Je sais être patient. J'attendrai ta décision, et je la respecterai.

_ Un vrai gentleman, sourit-elle, le faisant rire doucement. Merci, Masa.

_ De rien, ma belle.

Elle rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien. Il ressemblait à son père comme ça, charmeur et poli, mais avec cette retenue qu'il avait hérité de la douce Kazue. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Elle rêva de Hideyuki et Rumiko, affolés et courant comme des dératés, poursuivis par le tigre blanc qui galopait après eux et les rattrapait. Dans son cauchemar, ils se jetèrent dans une crevasse providentielle juste au moment où le tigre bondissait pour les tuer, et disparurent sous terre. Le tigre, furieux, rugit et se mit à gratter frénétiquement la terre autour de l'entrée, déterrant tout un réseau de câbles électriques. Un coup de patte trop puissant et un arc électrique jaillit, l'électrocutant sur le coup, tandis qu'alentour des armes automatiques se déclenchèrent avant de se désactiver, des mines explosèrent, des pièges se déclenchèrent, et deux hurlements retentirent avant d'être étouffés par l'amas de terre qui s'affaissa sur l'entrée de la crevasse.

_ Hide! Rumi! hurla-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, en nage et paniquée.

_ Nat! dit Masao dans son dos, l'entourant de ses bras réconfortants. Du calme, tu as fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien.

_ Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar! s'exclama-t-elle, sautant sur ses pieds et ramassant son sac. C'est vraiment arrivé! Ils sont ensevelis sous la terre! Il faut qu'on les sorte de là!

_ Nat, dit calmement Genzo, assis contre le mur à trois mètres d'eux, apparemment en pleine garde. Tout va bien, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est le calme plat, je t'assure.

Juste à ce moment, tous les pièges et les mines autour d'eux se déclenchèrent, provoquant des explosions en chaîne dont le souffle les projeta au sol. Elle atterrit pile sur une pierre et se cogna brutalement la tête. Sa vue se brouilla, mais elle resta consciente. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'une volée de cloches s'était mise en branle dans sa boîte crânienne, et était complètement désorientée.

_ Nat! lui parvint la voix inquiète de Masao de très loin. Nat, tu m'entends? Nat!

_ Je... Je vais bien, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, attendant que la terre veuille bien cesser de tanguer. Masa... ils sont en danger.

_ Je te crois, dit-il tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à fixer son attention sur son visage tourmenté. Il faut qu'on les retrouve. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi voir ta tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête? Aïe!

Il avait touché le côté droit, et elle ressentit une vive douleur. Il l'examina pendant quelques secondes, et Genzo arriva dans son champ de vision, l'air indemne mais troublé. Masao lui annonça:

_ Tu as une belle entaille qui saigne bien. Je ne sais pas faire des points, alors je vais juste te bander la tête. On verra ça avec Rumiko.

_ Hide aussi sait faire, grimaça-t-elle tandis qu'il lui appliquait une compresse sur sa blessure puis un bandage serré autour de sa tête. Ça va, Gen?

_ Oui, acquiesça ce dernier. Juste une bosse sur le crâne. Qu'as-tu vu?

_ Hide et Rumi fuyant le tigre blanc, se remémora-t-elle en frissonnant. Ils ont sauté dans une crevasse. Le tigre a creusé pour les suivre, il a touché des câbles électriques, et tout a explosé. Le terrain s'est affaissé sur eux. Il faut qu'on les trouve!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, voulut l'apaiser Masao qui fixa son bandage avec un adhésif. On va les trouver. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les explosions ont débuté par là-bas.

Il désigna l'ouest de leur position, et Natsumi vit un nuage de poussière flotter au-dessus d'un bois épais à environ un kilomètre de distance.

_ On y va! s'écria-t-elle, oubliant toute douleur dans sa cheville et sa tête, focalisée sur le sauvetage de son frère et sa cousine. On court!

_ Nat, tenta de la raisonner Masao pendant qu'il la suivait, courant à un rythme soutenu. Tu as une entorse et une commotion cérébrale! Ne cours pas, tu vas aggraver tes blessures!

_ Le temps est compté, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, accélérant l'allure et ignorant sa cheville qui protestait douloureusement.

Il se tut et se contenta de la suivre, et elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Apparemment le tigre avait fait ce qu'eux voulaient faire: il avait réussi à désactiver tous les pièges de l'arène. Si en plus le système électrique avait complètement grillé, neutralisant les caméras et micros, alors ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais l'angoisse lui tordait les tripes. Elle ne voulait pas que ses dernières paroles pour son frère soient le souhait de sa mort. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après une course d'obstacles au-dessus de branches, de pierres et de buissons, ils arrivèrent à la zone affaissée. Elle vit le cadavre du tigre blanc, noirci par l'électrocution, et distingua l'entrée de la crevasse.

_ Hide! hurla-t-elle. Rumi!

_ Par ici! entendit-elle Hideyuki crier. On est en bas! Rumi est blessée!

Elle commença à dégager l'accès de la terre et des rochers qui le recouvraient, et Masao et Genzo se joignirent à elle. Bientôt le passage fut assez large, et elle descendit dans la crevasse, agrippant la corde tenue fermement par les garçons. Elle avait pensé à la lampe de poche que Genzo avait gardée, et l'alluma en touchant terre.

_ Par ici, Nat!

Elle se tourna vers la voix de son frère et braqua sa lampe vers lui. Il était à genoux au sol, soutenant Rumiko qui était évanouie et avait tout le côté gauche de sa tête en sang.

_ Aide-moi, je t'en prie! la supplia Hideyuki, plus bouleversé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis qu'on a détruit le système électrique. Elle s'est pris un arc.

_ Est-ce qu'elle respire? lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder la tête froide et allant s'agenouiller aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui tâtant délicatement le torse.

_ Oui, mais faiblement.

_ Au moins, elle n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque, le rassura-t-elle. Laisse-moi voir sa tête.

Elle dirigea le faisceau de la lampe vers la tempe de Rumiko et vit que les dégâts étaient plus impressionnants que sérieux.

_ Rien de grave, dit-elle avec soulagement. Il y a beaucoup de sang, mais elle va s'en remettre très vite. Par contre, dès qu'on sort d'ici elle file à la clinique. Si elle a été traversée par un arc électrique, il lui faudra subir une batterie de tests pour vérifier son état interne.

_ Et c'est grave? s'enquit son frère dont la voix tremblait dangereusement.

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, alors elle dit:

_ Ça peut l'être.

Elle le vit pâlir encore davantage, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement, et elle-même se sentait très mal. Elle lui avait dit des horreurs, et là il était visiblement mort de peur pour celle qu'il aimait. Il murmura:

_ Je ne peux pas le pardonner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

_ Non, je ne peux pas le pardonner, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Rumiko qui l'avait protégé lorsqu'il avait voulu détruire les armoires électriques sur lesquelles ils étaient tombés par hasard dans cette crevasse en voulant échapper au tigre blanc. Les armoires étaient détruites, mais elle? Dans quel état était-elle?

Il reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui n'en menait pas large. Dans la comédie qu'ils avaient tous joué pour faire croire à leur brouille, elle avait été très loin. Bien qu'il sache que tout était du flan, il avait tout de même un peu souffert de ses paroles. Mais elle les regrettait amèrement, il le voyait bien. Et à présent que les caméras et micros étaient enfin désactivés, il pouvait parler librement.

_ Ne t'en veux pas, Nat. Tu as bien joué ton rôle. Je n'ai pas cru à ce que tu m'as dit. Pas un seul instant. Et je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit.

_ Je... je regrette tellement, fondit-elle en larmes. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, ça m'a fait mal de te dire tout ça. Pardonne-moi, Hide!

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Nat, dit-il d'une voix froide. C'est à cette ordure d'Iwagaki. Maintenant qu'on a le champ libre, on va le massacrer, lui et son cartel. On a assez joué. Je ne m'arrêterai qu'une fois que j'aurai sa tête.

_ Eh, ça va? lança Masao depuis le haut de la crevasse, cinq mètres plus haut. Nat? Hide? Rumi?

_ On est là, Masa! dit Hide tout fort. Mais Rumi est blessée et inconsciente. Il va falloir la sortir de là, et vite!

_ Noue la corde sous ses épaules, lui ordonna Masao. Gen et moi allons la tirer, et toi et Nat resterez sous elle au cas où.

_ D'accord.

Natsumi passa le nœud coulant sous les bras de sa cousine, et Hide l'amena juste au-dessous de Masao. Puis elle s'éleva dans les airs lentement, et il ne la lâcha qu'au tout dernier moment. Il la vit monter avec angoisse, la peur s'emparant de ses organes et comprimant ses poumons, comme s'il était de nouveau atteint par le neurotoxique qui avait failli le tuer. Il sentit la main de Natsumi sur son épaule.

_ Ça va aller, Hide. Elle va s'en sortir.

_ Comment tu vas, toi? la questionna-t-il, détournant la conversation et ses émotions à fleur de peau. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à la tête?

_ Commotion, dit-elle simplement. Quand vous avez tout fait péter, je suis tombée sur une pierre. La faute à pas de chance.

_ On va sortir du parc et foncer à l'hôtel dès que possible, expliqua-t-il. Là on appellera la cavalerie, et toi et Rumi allez évacuer la zone et filer à la clinique. Nous on va finir le boulot.

_ Hide, je...

_ Non, lui dit-il d'un ton sans réplique, déterminé. Cette fois c'est non, Nat. Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

_ Oui, je le sais, soupira-t-elle alors que la corde redescendait. Mais c'est bien pour ça que je voulais rester.

Elle s'accrocha à la corde et lui dit tandis que ses cousins la remontaient:

_ N'oublie pas que tu n'est pas un tueur, Hide. Tu es un homme, avec ses peurs, ses joies, ses peines et ses tourments. Ne deviens pas comme Papa il y a trente ans.

Elle regagna la surface et il médita ses paroles. Sa sœur savait si bien lire en lui. Mais il n'était pas son père. Il ne serait pas l'Ange de la Mort. Juste un nettoyeur qui ferait son boulot et débarrasserait le pays d'un fou sanguinaire. Ça n'avait rien de personnel. _Bon_, admit-il, _peut-être un peu, quand même. _

Il remonta avec la corde, et fut à l'air libre quelques secondes plus tard. Masao lui tendit la main pour le remettre debout, qu'il accepta volontiers, et les deux cousins se donnèrent une accolade appuyée.

_ Pardonne-moi, mon frère, lui murmura Masao à l'oreille, lui arrachant une larme d'émotion. Tu sais que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, et je sais que toi non plus. Mais je te promets que j'aime Nat et que je prendrai soin d'elle.

_ Je le sais, Masa, répondit Hideyuki sur le même ton. Et je sais que personne d'autre que toi ne veillera sur elle comme tu le feras. Je ne pouvais pas espérer avoir un meilleur beau-frère. Mais vous avez le temps. Et pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.

Masao lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, geste qu'il ne retourna pas vu l'état du dos de son cousin, et s'écartèrent avec un sourire de connivence. Puis Genzo lui serra la main et lui demanda sérieusement:

_ Tu sors avec ma sœur?

_ Oui, confessa-t-il sans détour, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous n'avez pas...

Genzo rougit et Hideyuki se sentit offensé.

_ On s'est embrassés, on s'est enlacés, on s'est couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on a couru devant un tigre qui voulait nous croquer main dans la main, on a sauté ensemble dans cette foutue crevasse, on a inspectés les armoires électriques ensemble, on a tout fait disjoncter ensemble et elle s'est placée devant moi pour se prendre l'arc électrique toute seule! s'énerva-t-il, rouge de colère. Tu veux d'autres détails ou ça te suffira? Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

_ Excuse-moi, balbutia piteusement le fils Ijuin. Je n'aurais pas dû.

_ Non, se calma Hideyuki, tout comme je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. Elle est blessée à cause de moi.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de son cousin qui hocha la tête puis rejoignit Natsumi qui était agenouillée près de Rumiko toujours inconsciente et pâle, et il constata en lui prenant la main qu'elle était gelée. Sans hésitation il retira sa veste de survêtement et aida Natsumi à la lui enfiler. Il était en tee-shirt par un froid glacial mais il s'en fichait. Seul l'état de Rumiko comptait, et la rage qui bouillonnait en lui l'immunisait efficacement contre le froid.

_ Je vais veiller sur elle, dit Natsumi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, derrière un rocher. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

_ Prends son revolver, lui enjoignit Hideyuki, le cœur brûlant d'une intense soif de revanche. Et n'hésite pas à te défendre. Mais essaye de ne pas tuer, s'il te plaît. Tu vas être un brillant médecin, un jour. Tu dois sauver des vies, pas en prendre.

_ Compte sur moi, dit Natsumi avec son sourire rayonnant qui l'attendrissait à chaque fois.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rumiko et lui chuchota, se moquant de son auditoire gêné:

_ Prends soin de toi, mon amour. Je vais te sortir de là. Tiens bon en attendant.

Il se releva, plus résolu que jamais, et lui et ses cousins s'éloignèrent d'une dizaine de mètres. Genzo lui dit:

_ On a pas mal de mines. Ça te dit?

_ Oh que oui, sourit-il férocement. Installe un périmètre de vingt mètres si c'est suffisant.

_ Ça l'est. Elles ont un rayon d'action de dix mètres. Les filles ne risqueront rien.

_ Parfait. Masa?

_ Ouais?

_ Toi et moi on y va au corps à corps. Tu es partant?

_ Tu parles, Charles! Depuis qu'on est là-dedans j'en meurs d'envie! s'enthousiasma l'ado blond, jouant négligemment avec son canif.

_ Ne meurs pas tout court, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_ T'en fais pas. J'ai pas encore eu mon premier baiser, moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus éteint. On ne sort même pas ensemble. Elle a besoin de temps.

_ M'étonne pas, fit Hideyuki en observant Genzo installer ses mines comme s'il confectionnait des bijoux d'orfèvrerie. Sois patient, elle en vaut la peine.

_ Je le sais, dit Masao, plus confiant. J'ai toute la vie devant moi.

_ Bon état d'esprit. Bon, on les attire ici?

_ C'est quand tu veux!

Hideyuki sortit son revolver et tira en l'air. La détonation résonna dans le silence du parc, et bientôt ils entendirent une cavalcade qui se rapprochait. Genzo avait juste fini de poser ses mines et les rejoignit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ On va enfin commencer les festivités! se réjouit-il en se frottant les mains. Vous croyez qu'il y aura à bouffer dans les cuisines de l'hôtel?

_ J'espère pour toi, dit Hideyuki, concentré. Mais le patron est à moi. J'ai pas mal de choses à lui faire payer.

_ Et s'il file à l'anglaise? voulut savoir Masao.

_ Je le traque. Hors de question de le laisser en vie. Il fait trop de dégâts.

_ Je te suis, dit le sino-américain.

_ Moi itou, dit Genzo en opinant du chef. Ce salaud va payer ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur.

_ Il va payer pour nous tous, et toutes ses victimes, dit gravement Hideyuki, sentant les auras à une trentaine de mètres. Ils arrivent.

_ Celui qui s'en fait le plus? proposa Masao, taquin.

_ D'accord. Une bouteille de saké.

_ Tenu, dit Genzo.

Les trois cousins souriaient lorsque les hommes débarquèrent dans l'espace dégagé qu'ils occupaient. Tout de suite Hideyuki vit qu'ils avaient affaire à une vingtaine d'hommes de main sans cervelle. Ces derniers, en les voyant debout devant eux, ne se posèrent en effet aucune question et foncèrent sur eux. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Quand la poussière, les lambeaux de chair et de vêtements et les débris des trois mines déclenchées furent retombés, Hideyuki constata qu'il ne restait plus personne à combattre. Sur les vingt hommes, seuls trois étaient encore en vie, et plus pour très longtemps. Même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait les sauver, alors il les regarda mourir. Il n'y prit aucun plaisir, mais il n'était pas non plus indifférent. Ces hommes ne comptaient pas, certes, mais c'étaient des hommes. Leur mort était triste.

Il se blinda et attendit la deuxième vague. Les douze combattants suivants, plus méfiants, approchèrent plus lentement et évitèrent le cercle de mines. Ceux-là se servaient de leur cerveau, se dit Hideyuki qui se mit en position de défense, armé de son kunaï. Masao brandissait son canif, et Genzo avait les poings levés.

La mêlée qui suivit fut brève mais intense. Les trois cousins, travaillant dos à dos et de concert, repoussèrent la moitié de leurs adversaires vers les mines restantes qui en firent de la charpie, et affrontèrent les autres avec détermination et férocité. Hideyuki tua le premier homme d'un coup de lame dans le cou, et le deuxième en lui sectionnant la jugulaire, comme le ninja de la veille.

Il regarda ses cousins qui en finissaient avec leurs opposants, et s'aperçut que deux combattants étaient postés à une dizaine de mètres. Il courut vers eux, flanqué de ses acolytes, et s'apprêtait à s'occuper d'eux lorsque les deux hommes, lançant leurs armes au loin, se jetèrent à genoux et s'inclinèrent devant eux.

_ Pitié! supplia l'un d'eux. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal! Nous voulons juste vivre!

_ Alors conduisez-nous à l'hôtel, leur ordonna Hideyuki, les menaçant de son kunaï.

_ Tout ce que vous voulez! tremblèrent-ils. Vous êtes aussi forts que des tigres!

_ Et aussi féroces, ajouta Genzo avec son sourire terrifiant.

_ Gen? Masa? dit Hideyuki.

Ses cousins acquiescèrent silencieusement et allèrent chercher les filles, Hideyuki tenant en respect les hommes prostrés.

_ Où est Iwagaki? les questionna-t-il. Combien d'hommes reste-t-il dans le parc? Et à l'hôtel?

_ Tous les hommes restants sont venus, chevrota le combattant de droite. Nous sommes les derniers survivants. Les autres membres du cartel sont partis, et Iwagaki aussi.

_ Où ça? gronda Hideyuki, rageur. Où sont-ils partis?

_ Au... Au Honduras, bredouilla l'homme terrorisé tandis que les garçons et Natsumi revenaient, Genzo portant sa sœur comme un fétu de paille. Le tigre d'argent a des bases un peu partout en Amérique centrale. C'est de là que part la drogue.

_ Et au Japon? demanda-t-il, furieux.

_ L'entrepôt que vous avez détruit il y a quatre ans était le seul. Le quartier général est ici, à l'hôtel Shintaro. Le patron n'a pas eu le temps de faire venir d'autres cargaisons de drogue au Japon depuis. Le préjudice d'il y a quatre ans était trop important, il a fallu toutes ces années pour s'en remettre.

_ Bon, dit Masao après quelques secondes de silence. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

_ On appelle tante Saeko, décida Hideyuki. Ensuite, je pars pour le Honduras.

_ Je viens avec toi, dirent ensemble ses cousins.

Il sourit, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les trois. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, et il pouvait remettre sa vie entre leurs mains sans aucune hésitation.

_ Je vois, dit Natsumi, les lèvres pincées et les yeux tristes. Et nous on va rester ici.

_ Oui, lui confirma simplement Hideyuki.

Nul besoin de se lancer dans un grand discours, elle savait déjà tout. Elle n'avait que douze ans et l'avenir devant elle, elle ne serait pas nettoyeuse mais médecin, et elle pourrait veiller sur leurs parents à sa place. Et sur Rumiko.

La laisser _elle_ derrière lui serait très douloureux, après qu'il ait enfin pu lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, entendre avec stupéfaction et joie ce qu'_elle_ ressentait pour lui, et la nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser et s'enlacer tout simplement.

Mais elle non plus ne serait pas nettoyeuse, et elle en était consciente. Sa passion, c'était l'informatique. Elle était un véritable génie, alors elle trouverait du travail sans aucune difficulté, et créerait peut-être même sa propre entreprise. Elle était tellement mordue, se rappela-t-il avec tendresse, l'ayant souvent entendue lui parler de téra-octets, de torrents, de pare-feux et plein d'autres termes techniques auxquels il ne comprenait goutte.

Mais le plus urgent, se dit-il en revenant à l'instant présent, c'était de la soigner au plus vite. Il fit se lever les deux combattants et s'adressa à eux tout en les tenant en respect avec son revolver qu'il avait dégainé:

_ Bien, emmenez-nous à l'hôtel.

Tous se mirent en route, et il se rapprocha de Rumiko, juchée sur les épaules de son frère. Elle était toujours très pâle, mais semblait avoir plus chaud.

_ Elle va bien, Hide, le rassura Genzo. Je sens son cœur battre régulièrement, et sa respiration est un peu meilleure que tout à l'heure.

_ Tant mieux, dit-il simplement, un peu tranquillisé.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Masao soutenait Natsumi qui ne pouvait plus poser son pied par terre, et les deux semblaient apprécier leur proximité. Il eut un sourire en coin. Quand ils reviendraient du Honduras, Natsumi tomberait dans les bras de son beau cousin comme un fruit bien mûr, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Il vécut les heures qui suivirent comme dans un brouillard. Ils avaient appelé Saeko qui avait rappliqué en quatrième vitesse, et eurent le temps de lui raconter leurs aventures avant que ses collègues n'arrivent pour investir les lieux et perquisitionner le quartier général du tigre d'argent. Elle les renvoya en leur promettant de les tenir au courant, et ils avaient filé en douce, "empruntant" une des camionnettes du cartel abandonnée sur place, et s'étaient rendus à la clinique.

À leur arrivée, Kazue les avaient accueillis avec un grand cri et un flot de larmes, et enlaça étroitement Masao qui ne se plaignit que lorsqu'elle appuya un peu trop fort sur les griffures de son dos. Puis elle emmena tout le monde se faire soigner.

Hideyuki dut subir toute une batterie de tests pour vérifier son état neurologique et s'il ne souffrait pas de séquelles provoquées par le gaz. Mais tout était en ordre. Par précaution une infirmière lui banda l'épaule qui avait été démise avec ordre de la ménager pendant quelques jours, et ses divers petits bobos furent rapidement traités, notamment ses mains qui eurent droit à des bandages propres.

Kazue revint le voir, et il l'assaillit de questions anxieuses sur Rumiko.

_ Comment elle va, tante Kazue? L'arc électrique a fait des dégâts? Ses organes sont atteints? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre? Est-ce qu'elle a repris conscience? Est-ce que...?

_ Holà, du calme! l'interrompit-elle en riant. Tout va bien, elle s'est réveillée et va très bien. On lui fait passer d'ultimes examens, mais a priori tout est en ordre. Ses organes n'ont pas souffert de l'arc électrique. Alors respire, tout va bien.

_ Je peux aller la voir? lui demanda-t-il, extrêmement soulagé.

_ Bien sûr, dès que j'ai fini de t'examiner.

_ Et comment va ma sœur? Et Masa et Gen?

_ Ils vont bien. Ta sœur a une belle entorse, mais sinon ça va. Masao s'est fait lacérer le dos, mais ça va guérir. Et je vais même pouvoir faire disparaître les cicatrices en appliquant mon sérum spécial dessus. Genzo est le seul parmi vous à s'en être sorti indemne. Vous trois avez échappé au pire, heureusement les antidotes que vous avez pris étaient excellents. Aucun de vous n'aura de séquelles. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

Il remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin des paupières de sa tante, et se sentit un peu coupable. Mais elle était enceinte, avec les hormones de grossesse qui mettaient ses nerfs à fleur de peau et décuplaient ses émotions. Et ils étaient en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle l'auscultait à présent, et lui trépignait d'impatience, mourant d'envie de se précipiter au chevet de Rumiko, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se figea, et Kazue le remarqua immédiatement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Hide?

_ C'est mon père, dit-il sombrement, les émotions en vrac mais le visage fermé. S'il te plaît, fais-le entrer et donne-nous quelques minutes, tante Kazue.

La médecin y consentit, alla ouvrir la porte et s'écarta, et Hideyuki, assis sur son lit en tailleur, se mit à fixer ses mains croisées.

_ Bonjour Ryo, l'entendit-il dire. Je vous laisse.

_ Merci, lui dit Hideyuki d'un ton neutre.

La porte se referma derrière elle, alors il leva la tête et fit face à son père.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Ryo Saeba se tenait devant Hideyuki, impassible comme toujours, mais le jeune homme nota qu'il avait une épaisse enveloppe dans la main. Et son regard était doux et empli de regret. Il allait parler, plutôt décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre, lorsque son père le devança. Celui-ci se mit soudain à genoux devant lui et s'inclina en disant, la voix tremblante d'émotion:

_ Pardon, mon fils. Je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé! J'ai été stupide et obstiné, et je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Et je sais que tu es prêt, c'est moi qui ne l'étais pas. Pardon, Hide.

_ Relève-toi, Papa, je t'en prie, dit Hide, un peu honteux et très embarrassé.

Jamais son père ne s'était incliné ainsi devant qui que ce soit, et c'était un crève-cœur que de le voir prostré au sol de cette manière. Mais le nettoyeur ne bougea pas. Hideyuki dut aller le relever lui-même, et vit avec horreur des larmes sur les joues de son père. C'était vrai qu'il avait été profondément blessé, mais depuis il avait vécu bien pire, ce qui lui avait permis de relativiser. Alors il enlaça son père et lui dit, le serrant dans ses bras:

_ C'est oublié, Papa. Tu as mon pardon.

Le nettoyeur, visiblement très soulagé, resta un moment le visage sur l'épaule de son fils qui apprécia leur étreinte. Il avait voulu que son père soit fier de lui et le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur, et accepte son choix de vie. Et apparemment c'était chose faite pour la dernière partie.

Ryo s'écarta au bout d'une minute supplémentaire et lui dit, le tenant à bout de bras:

_ Je suis si fier de toi, Hide. Tu es un vrai pro. Et tu as su protéger ta famille. C'était de l'excellent travail, et je serais très honoré si tu acceptais de prendre la place de ta mère à mes côtés.

_ J'en serais plus qu'honoré, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, luttant pour contrôler sa voix qui chevrotait d'émotion et pour garder ses larmes à l'intérieur. Mais ça va devoir attendre un peu, Papa. Je pars.

_ Je m'en doutais, fit le nettoyeur, peu surpris. Mais où vas-tu? Et pourquoi?

_ Au Honduras. Je vais traquer Iwagaki.

_ Il vous a échappé?

_ Il s'est tiré comme un lâche avec une grande partie de ses hommes avant qu'on ne puisse atteindre l'hôtel, expliqua Hideyuki avec ressentiment. Mais après ce qu'il nous a fait, il est hors de question qu'on le laisse battre la campagne. Il est fou à lier.

_ Oui, Saeko m'a brièvement dit ce qu'elle a trouvé dans le parc, dit Ryo gravement. Mais je ne connais pas les détails.

_ Assieds-toi, ça va être long.

Durant son récit, Hideyuki vit son père pâlir, serrer les poings de rage et d'anxiété et ses yeux se voiler d'inquiétude. Mais il ne pipa mot et écouta religieusement jusqu'au bout. À la fin, il lâcha un gros soupir et dit:

_ Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais surtout vous avez bien géré. Je ne pense pas que Mick, Umi et moi aurions pu faire mieux, au contraire. Et je comprends que tu veuilles partir. Mais, Hide, si le tigre d'argent a des bases dans toute l'Amérique Centrale...

_ Je sais, confirma son fils sérieusement, le cœur lourd. Ça veut dire que je vais être parti pendant un moment.

Ryo garda le silence, l'air sombre et un peu malheureux. Hideyuki voyait à ses épaules tombantes et à ses traits fatigués que la nouvelle lui pesait. Mais il eut la surprise d'entendre:

_ Lorsque Saeko m'a répété ce que vos deux prisonniers lui ont avoué sur le tigre d'argent, je me suis douté que tu ne t'arrêterais pas maintenant. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je peux comprendre, c'est de vouloir effectuer une mission jusqu'au bout. On se ressemble sur ce point, sourit le nettoyeur. Alors vas-y, mon fils. Je sais que tu réussiras, et que tu te forgeras ta propre réputation en chemin. On t'attendra, Natsumi, ta mère et moi.

Hideyuki n'en revenait pas. Son père était fier de lui, l'encourageait et le soutenait! Il hésita à se pincer mais se retint. Il ne put que balbutier:

_ Merci, Papa. Je... je ne m'attendais... vraiment pas à ça.

_ Tu as changé, lui dit gentiment Ryo, mais moi aussi j'ai changé. Tu m'as fait changer. Et je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Ryo lui demanda:

_ Tu sais comment faire sortir ton arme du Japon?

Hideyuki le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à l'aspect logistique de son départ.

_ Non, avoua-t-il avec dépit. Aucune idée, pour l'instant. Et je n'ai même pas de passeport! réalisa-t-il.

_ Alors j'ai ce qu'il te faut, lui dit son père en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Hideyuki la prit et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il trouva trois passeports pour ses cousins et lui, avec leurs vrais noms mais de faux détails, trois cartes de membres du club d'air soft de Shinjuku, et trois visas pour le Honduras. Il était sidéré.

_ Comment...? Comment as-tu fait? Comment as-tu su?

Il fixa Ryo qui sourit d'un air modeste.

_ J'ai eu beau être un idiot et ne pas accepter ton choix de vie, j'avais quand même pris mes précautions. Mick et Umi également. On a fait faire vos faux passeports et vos fausses cartes d'air soft depuis un bon bout de temps, au cas où. Et pour le visa, rien de plus simple. Saeko m'a prévenu il y a deux heures que le tigre d'argent s'est replié au Honduras. J'ai alors passé un coup de fil à mon faussaire, et il m'a fait ça en une heure à peine. C'est un bon. Il est cher, mais vous serez tranquilles. Et pour vos armes, tes oncles s'en chargent. Ils sont en train d'adapter de fausses pièces d'air soft dessus, que vous pourrez enlever facilement, et préparer des attachés-case avec mousse pour les faire voyager en soute très officiellement. C'est plus sûr comme ça, car rien ne dit qu'une fois là-bas vous pourrez mettre facilement la main sur une arme.

_ Merci, Papa, dit sincèrement Hideyuki, très touché.

Le nettoyeur prit un air gêné.

_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'aider, Hide. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de revenir vivant.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux, promit le jeune homme.

_ Quand comptes-tu partir?

_ Dès que possible. Je ne veux pas laisser trop d'avance à Iwagaki.

_ Je vais me renseigner pour les avions, dit Ryo. Mais tu sais que ton cousin Masao est blessé au dos?

_ Il va me dire que ce sont des égratignures, fit Hideyuki en haussant les épaules. Je le connais. Je m'occuperai de ses bandages, et lui s'occupera de mes mains.

_ Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, et ça me plaît, sourit Ryo, un brin nostalgique. Mais passe voir ta sœur avant de partir. Elle est bouleversée, même si elle essaie de le cacher.

_ Oui, je le sais, dit-il, son cœur se serrant. Rumi aussi va être malheureuse.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous sortiez ensemble, en effet. Au moins toi, tu n'as pas eu peur de tes sentiments. Je ne peux que t'admirer pour ça.

Hideyuki regarda son père avec surprise. Il savait que ce dernier avait mis sept ans avant de se décider à avouer ses sentiments à Kaori, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père puisse l'admirer un jour. Il finit par détourner le regard, gêné.

_ Tu veilleras sur Maman?

_ Comme toujours, répondit Ryo qui se rembrunit. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas atteinte par la maladie d'Alzheimer. Ce serait terrible pour elle.

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec anxiété. J'essaierai de t'appeler mercredi soir, pour savoir, et parler à Maman.

_ Ce serait bien. Elle sera tellement triste de ton départ.

_ Je reviendrai, assura-t-il, rivant de nouveau ses prunelles grises à celles identiques de son père. Je reviendrai et je pourrai la serrer dans mes bras.

_ Je compte sur toi pour ça, dit Ryo en se levant.

Hideyuki l'imita, et alla étreindre son père, ce dont il mourait d'envie depuis qu'il l'avait relevé. Le nettoyeur, surpris, lui rendit très vite son étreinte, et ils restèrent enlacés pendant dix délectables secondes.

_ Merci pour tout, Papa, murmura le jeune homme, ému.

_ Merci à toi, mon fils, dit Ryo, la voix un peu étranglée. Je... je vais voir pour les avions, et je reviens. Je vous conduirai faire vos bagages et à l'aéroport, mais si tu veux rester un peu...

_ C'est gentil, Papa, déclina-t-il gentiment, mais on doit partir aujourd'hui. Je vais aller voir Nat et Rumi.

_ D'accord. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure.

_ Très bien.

Le nettoyeur lui adressa un dernier sourire puis sortit de la chambre. Il le suivit après avoir ramassé ses quelques affaires et entendit le son de la voix de sa sœur qui résonnait faiblement dans le couloir. En passant devant une porte de chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Genzo et Masao. Les trois garçons firent une pause en se fixant longuement. Hideyuki devait savoir. Finalement Masao parla:

_ Alors on part tout de suite?

_ Tu as dix minutes, mais après moi, acquiesça Hideyuki, esquissant un sourire.

_ Dix minutes? Ce que vous pouvez être bavards, fit dédaigneusement Genzo en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la chambre des filles.

_ On verra quand ce sera ton tour de trouver l'amour, Gen chéri, le taquina Masao.

_ Peuh! Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

_ On ne dit pas "Fontaine, je ne boirai jamais de ton eau."

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça! s'énerva Genzo.

_ Et moi je ne vois pas le problème! répliqua Masao, se fâchant un peu. On en a déjà parlé pas mal de fois. Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as la carrure de Dwayne Johnson que tu ne trouveras pas un gars qui te trouvera à son goût?

_ Non, c'est parce que des gars du milieu attiré par d'autres gars, ça ne court pas les rues!

_ Que tu crois! Figure-toi que l'autre jour, les yakuzas qui voulaient nous tuer et qu'on a neutralisés, mon père et moi, étaient clairement en couple. Alors ce n'est pas impossible que tu croises un jour un nettoyeur comme toi.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, admit finalement Genzo, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

_ Ne perds pas espoir, Gen, lui dit Hideyuki, posant la main sur son épaule.

_ Je ne sais pas non plus comment vont réagir mes parents quand ils l'apprendront, ajouta le géant, vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages. Surtout mon père.

_ Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il réagisse mal, lui assura le fils de Ryo. Après tout, tes parents ont quoi, vingt ans d'écart? Ils ne sont pas non plus un modèle de couple conventionnel.

_ C'est vrai, mais...

_ Relax, Gen, dit calmement Masao. On va partir tout à l'heure, et tu vas prendre du recul. Ça va te faire du bien.

_ Si ça ne me tue pas, dit sombrement Genzo.

_ Aucune raison, asséna sérieusement Hideyuki, fronçant les sourcils. Masa et moi, on assurera tes arrières. On est une équipe.

_ Merci, les gars, dit Genzo, un peu ému derrière sa façade de colosse impassible. Allez, je vais dire au revoir à ma sœur avant que tu ne l'accapares, Hide.

_ Je suis un peu triste, avoua Masao avec un air de regret. Je ne serai peut-être pas là pour la naissance de mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur.

_ N'oublie pas qu'on part pour protéger nos familles, lui dit gentiment Hideyuki avec un pincement au cœur. Si on ne fait rien, je suis quasiment certain que le tigre d'argent s'en prendra à eux pour nous atteindre. Tu vas protéger ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur en éliminant la menace au-dessus de sa tête, et tu le ou la verras très bientôt.

_ Tu as raison, dit Masao en hochant la tête. Allez, je vais dire au revoir à Nat.

_ Moi d'abord, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Les trois garçons frappèrent à la porte des filles et entrèrent. Masao et Genzo allèrent saluer Rumiko tandis que Hideyuki se plantait devant sa sœur. Celle-ci le regarda fixement, puis lui demanda, dépitée:

_ Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre demain, histoire qu'on passe la soirée ensemble?

_ Non, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle soupira et ouvrit ses bras. Il l'enlaça tendrement, en silence, ne communiquant qu'avec son aura, et il lui transmit tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et leur famille. Elle ne dit rien non plus, lui insufflant son amour et son courage, et taisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son chagrin de le voir partir risquer sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent et elle lui dit quand même:

_ Reviens vite et en un seul morceau.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-il calmement, contrôlant ses émotions. Et toi, veille bien sur toi et sur Papa et Maman.

Elle acquiesça et sourit bravement puis dit au revoir à Genzo qui ne s'attarda pas et quitta la pièce. Et Hideyuki croisa Masao qui voulait lui aussi saluer Natsumi, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Rumiko. Cette dernière, ravalant ses larmes tant bien que mal, se précipita dans ses bras qu'il écarta pour elle. Elle ne put contenir ses sanglots, et il la serra contre lui, posant sa joue au sommet de sa tête et caressant doucement son dos.

_ Ça va aller, ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il doucement. Je ne penserai qu'à toi pendant mon absence.

_ Laisse-moi venir avec toi! le supplia-t-elle.

_ Non, Rumi, refusa-t-il le cœur lourd. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour veiller sur notre famille. Et tu n'as que douze ans. Impossible que tu passes pour une adulte. Ta place est ici.

_ Je le sais, dit-elle, le visage enfoui dans son tee-shirt et sanglotant toujours. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ne plus te revoir! Et on vient à peine de sortir ensemble! C'est tellement injuste!

_ Oui, mais je reviendrai, Rumi. Je te reviendrai, je te le promets. Il faut qu'on mette le tigre d'argent hors d'état de nuire, et ensuite on aura le champ libre. Tu m'attendras? lui demanda-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

_ Bien sûr, releva-t-elle la tête en fronçant les sourcils. En douterais-tu?

_ Absolument pas, lui assura-t-il.

_ Et toi? rétorqua Rumiko sur un ton qui se voulait mordant mais qui n'était que craintif. Pourras-tu attendre de me revoir? Tu rencontreras peut-être d'autres filles, plus âgées que moi, plus belles, et...

_ Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses, la coupa-t-il avec un soupçon de colère. C'est toi que j'aime, Rumi, et aucune autre fille ne peut faire le poids face à toi. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, ma vie entière si nécessaire, mais mon cœur n'appartiendra qu'à toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et y lut visiblement ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer, car elle sourit entre ses larmes et se rapprocha de lui. Il pencha la tête et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce baiser d'au revoir avait une saveur particulière, mais il était tout aussi délicieux et extraordinaire que le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé derrière un rocher du parc de l'hôtel Shintaro. Était-ce seulement la veille?

Il entendit vaguement Masao sortir de la pièce au bout de ce qui lui sembla une poignée de secondes, et s'écarta à contre-cœur de sa bien-aimée. Il devait partir, même si tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis était de rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Mais il devait protéger sa famille et abattre le tigre d'argent. Alors il l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui murmurant:

_ Prends soin de toi, mon amour. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime, Hide, pleura-t-elle en le laissant partir.

Il sortit rapidement, ne voulant pas céder à son cœur rugissant de douleur à leur séparation, et retrouva ses cousins qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

_ J'ai dit au revoir à ma mère, dit Masao. On peut y aller.

_ Mon père ne va pas tarder, dit Hideyuki, consultant sa montre et essayant de chasser sa détresse. Allons l'attendre dans le hall.

_ Pour les affaires, intervint Genzo, on peut prendre celles qu'on a laissées chez le Professeur. On a des munitions et l'argent du pachinko de Nat.

_ Et mon père m'a donné nos papiers, ajouta le fils de Ryo en donnant les cartes à ses cousins, admiratifs. Vos paternels sont en train de trafiquer nos armes.

_ De l'air soft? lut Masao avec un grand sourire. C'est une idée génialissime!

_ Made in Saeba, dit-il avec un petit sourire, ses yeux le picotant.

_ Courage, Hide, lui souffla Masao en posant sa main sur son épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall de la clinique.

_ C'est dur, confessa-t-il, inspirant fortement pour contenir son émotion qui menaçait de déborder.

_ Je sais. C'est dur pour moi aussi. Même si je n'ai toujours pas eu mon bisou.

Hideyuki ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement à l'expression dépitée de son cousin qui sourit en retour. Ils arrivaient dans le hall quand Ryo entra en coup de vent, avisa leur présence et leur dit:

_ Il y a un avion pour Tegucigalpa dans deux heures, avec escale à Phoenix. Si vous voulez le prendre, on ne doit pas traîner.

_ D'accord, Papa, dit Hideyuki, se ressaisissant du mieux qu'il pouvait. On doit aller à la résidence du Professeur.

_ OK.

Ils filèrent dans la fidèle Mini du nettoyeur et se hâtèrent de préparer un sac avec toutes leurs affaires chez le Professeur.

_ Les balles! réalisa Masao avec anxiété. Ça ne passera jamais pour des billes d'air soft!

_ Si, si tu les mets là-dedans, dit Mick, arrivant à point nommé et en tendant un petit sac en nylon à son fils. C'est un tissu spécial qui empêche les rayons X de passer, avec un imprimé de produits d'hygiène qui apparaîtra sur l'écran de l'opérateur. Merci le génie du Professeur.

_ Il va nous manquer, dit Falcon en posant les attachés-case sur la table de la bibliothèque où les garçons et Ryo préparaient leur départ. Voilà vos armes. Vous passerez la douane sans anicroche avec ça.

_ Merci, Papa, dit Genzo.

Le géant se contenta de prendre son fils estomaqué dans ses bras, et Mick fit de même avec Masao.

_ Soyez prudents, leur dit simplement l'Américain, soucieux.

_ Promis, dirent les garçons.

_ On doit y aller, annonça Ryo.

L'embarquement, bien que stressant pour Hideyuki, se passa sans aucun problème. Il repensa à l'accolade de son père tandis que l'avion roulait sur la piste, au regard de Natsumi et au baiser de Rumiko lorsqu'il décolla. Il avait déjà le mal du pays. Mais il reviendrait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_ Putain, j'espère que cette fois ce sera la bonne! râla Masao, nouant ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé pousser en un élégant catogan. Ras le bol de ce foutu pays!

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, répliqua calmement Genzo, finissant de se raser soigneusement autour du bouc qu'il portait depuis quelques mois. On est pas mal, ici. Mieux qu'au Honduras, en tout cas.

_ Eh bien, moi, je ne supporte plus le Salvador! J'en ai ma claque de courir après ce lâche d'Iwagaki! Il nous a trimballés du Honduras au Nicaragua, puis après ça a été le Panama, le Guatemala et maintenant le Salvador! Ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'on est partis, putain! Je veux rentrer au pays!

_ Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, l'apaisa Genzo. Moi aussi je veux rentrer. Mais on doit d'abord en finir. Tu sais qu'il est acculé. On a démantelé tout son réseau, détruit toutes les bases du tigre d'argent. Il ne reste plus que lui et une poignée d'irréductibles. Alors ce soir, on fonce à sa résidence, on tire dans le tas, on fait tout péter et on saute dans le premier avion pour Tokyo.

_ Ce ne sera pas si simple, dit Hideyuki en intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation qu'il suivait attentivement, levant les yeux de la carte postale qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser dans une enveloppe. On risque gros, ce soir. Comme tu l'as dit, Gen, ils sont acculés, sans possibilité de repli. En plus la police salvadorienne est à leurs trousses. Ils vont montrer les dents. Ce sera leur baroud d'honneur.

_ Ce gars n'a aucun honneur, le contra Genzo en posant son rasoir et en s'essuyant les joues. C'est une notion étrangère à Iwagaki. S'il la connaissait, il serait mort avec ses hommes au Panama plutôt que de faire exploser le bâtiment en les tuant tous, dans le vain espoir de nous piéger avec eux. C'est un salopard.

_ Bien d'accord avec toi, renchérit Masao, réajustant son holster sous sa veste de treillis noire et venant s'asseoir à côté de Hideyuki. Encore une carte?

_ Oui, fit simplement celui-ci en cachetant l'enveloppe. Tu devrais écrire plus souvent au lieu de t'étonner. Au moins pour tes parents et ta petite sœur.

_ Tu envoies la carte au Cat's! Pourquoi me fatiguer?

_ Tu es incorrigible.

_ Rumiko a dû t'oublier depuis le temps..., le taquina-t-il.

_ Rappelle-moi qui se pâme d'amour pour ma sœur et gémit son nom depuis trois ans? lui rétorqua le fils de Kaori, indifférent.

_ … et sinon, elle prendra peur en te voyant, compléta le blond avec un grand sourire. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, récemment?

_ C'est quoi le problème? demanda-t-il calmement, ne mordant pas à l'hameçon.

_ Toi! C'est toi le problème, Hide! Non, mais regarde-toi, enfin! Tu as les cheveux en bataille qui te tombent sur les yeux, une barbe épaisse qui te vieillit de vingt ans, et les fringues les plus pourries que tu aies pu trouver au Guatemala! Et je ne te parle pas du choc qu'elle va avoir en voyant ta balafre!

_ Pour le reste, d'accord, dit Hideyuki qui commençait à s'énerver. J'admets que je pourrais faire un effort sur mon apparence, mais je ne veux pas aller me faire couper les cheveux ni tailler la barbe dans ce bled. Et hors de question que Gen s'en occupe, il coupe trop court. Regarde-le, il est quasiment aussi chauve que son père! Mais pour ma cicatrice, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est pour te sauver les miches que je me suis pris la mâchette de ce gars en pleine tronche?

_ Non, dit Masao en redevenant sérieux. Et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, vieux frère. C'est comme si tu portais ma dette envers toi étalée sur ton visage. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Et je regrette profondément.

_ Ne te torture plus avec ça, lui dit Hideyuki en se radoucissant, rivant son regard à celui de son cousin malheureux. Ça fait un an, il est temps que tu passes au-dessus. Moi, je ne m'en formalise pas.

_ Tu as failli perdre ton œil! protesta le sino-américain en s'agitant sur son siège. Excuse-moi, mais une cicatrice de dix centimètres du sommet du crâne au bas de la joue, j'ai du mal à faire abstraction, surtout que c'est à moi que tu la dois!

_ Je n'y accorde plus aucune importance, lui assura sincèrement son cousin. Au début, oui, évidemment. Mais je m'y suis fait. Et puis une cicatrice, ce n'est pas cher payé en échange de ta vie.

_ Crétin, dit Masao en lui donnant l'accolade. Et je suis sûr que Rumi n'en fera pas cas non plus.

_ Peut-être au début, dit Genzo, prenant place sur le canapé avachi près d'eux. Mais elle s'y fera, comme nous tous.

_ Tu le lui as dit? demanda Masao à Hideyuki.

Le fils de Ryo secoua la tête.

_ Je n'écris rien d'autre que "Tout va bien, je vous aime" sur mes cartes, tu le sais. Au cas où elles soient interceptées.

_ Par qui? Le tigre d'argent est moribond. Ils ne peuvent plus faire ce genre de choses.

_ Par Interpol, tête de piaf! répondit gravement Genzo. N'oublie pas qu'on est recherchés, nous aussi, maintenant.

_ Tu parles! Ils recherchent les trois tigres, ils ne connaissent pas notre identité.

_ Et encore heureux! Sinon, pour rentrer au Japon, ce serait plus que compliqué.

_ Mais on ne va prendre aucun risque, dit Hideyuki, le cœur lourd. On va se séparer et voyager dans trois avions différents, au cas où.

_ Le coup de l'équipe d'air soft ne fonctionnera pas cette fois, tu crois? s'enquit Masao, sourcils froncés.

_ Non, on fait trop vieux, à présent. Surtout Gen et moi.

_ Si tu rasais ta barbe... marmonna le fils de Mick.

_ Je la garde, et tu sais pourquoi! lui asséna Hideyuki d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai juré de la porter en mémoire de Rick, tu te rappelles? Celui qui a trahi le tigre d'argent pour nous aider au Nicaragua, et qui s'est fait démembrer vivant pour ça! Alors ne me bassine plus, Masa!

_ Pardon, Hide, dit Masao, déconfit.

_ Bref, je ne pense pas qu'Interpol puisse faire le lien direct entre nous et les trois tigres, mais dans le doute on va y aller prudemment. Ils s'attendent à une équipe, donc on se sépare. On peut tous voyager demain, il ya trois avions, mais ça implique de tuer les membres restants du tigre d'argent ce soir.

_ On passera toute la nuit à écumer San Salvador s'il le faut, s'engagea Genzo. On rentre demain. Tu sais quel jour on sera avec les deux jours de voyage et de décalage horaire.

_ Oui, confirma Hideyuki, l'espoir et la tristesse se disputant dans son cœur. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir le lui souhaiter en direct, pour changer.

_ Tu l'as appelé ces deux dernières années et elle en était très heureuse, se remémora Masao, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Au moins elle s'en rappellera, pas comme ta tante Sayuri.

_ La maladie a cessé sa progression avec le traitement expérimental que suit ma tante, et c'est tant mieux. Mais je suis très heureux que ma mère ne soit pas atteinte par cette saleté d'Alzheimer. C'aurait été très dur pour moi de la voir oublier tout et tout le monde autour d'elle.

Un petit silence s'installa, mais Hideyuki y était habitué. Quand Masao se taisait, ce qui était somme toute assez rare, et Genzo ne parlant pratiquement jamais, il appréciait ces moments de paix où il pouvait se parler à lui-même, ou à Rumiko dans ses rêves. Il avait tellement hâte de la revoir.

Mais il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Lui ne faisait que penser à elle, elle occupait toutes ses pensées, mais il se demandait si elle l'attendait toujours, même s'il avait peu de doutes à ce sujet. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus serait sa réaction à son apparence. Masao avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Le trouverait-elle toujours à son goût avec une vilaine cicatrice lui marquant le visage?

Il se secoua mentalement. Il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Avant de penser à la réaction de Rumiko, et de sa sœur et ses parents par la même occasion, il leur fallait d'abord nettoyer la ville des derniers parasites du tigre d'argent.

_ On récapitule le plan? proposa-t-il.

_ On t'écoute, dit Masao.

* * *

Le soir venu, ils rassemblèrent leurs maigres affaires et les dissimulèrent dans la cage d'escalier de leur immeuble, où ils avaient loué pour un mois un studio meublé décrépit. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la vieille Ford qu'ils avaient achetée à leur ancien propriétaire à l'est de San Salvador, et Genzo les conduisit en dehors de la ville. Personne ne parlait. Tous étaient conscients de l'enjeu, tous voulaient rentrer au Japon. La cavale devait se terminer.

Arrivés à cinq cent mètres de la résidence sécurisée d'Iwagaki, perdue en pleine campagne, Genzo s'arrêta dans un chemin creux, et ils descendirent. Ils firent le reste à pied, aux aguets, mais arrivèrent sans encombre au mur d'enceinte. Là, Masao mit en marche son appareil détecteur d'alarmes et pièges, et il dit en l'examinant:

_ Rien sur le mur. Par contre, il y a des mines et des rayons laser un peu partout dans le jardin.

_ On s'en doutait, dit Genzo. À moi de jouer.

Il escalada le mur avec l'aide de Hideyuki qui lui fit la courte échelle, et se posta à califourchon sur les pierres. Là, il sortit l'appareil IEM (Impulsion Électro-Magnétique) qu'ils avaient acquis à prix d'or au Nicaragua, et le déclencha. Tous les pièges se désactivèrent dans un grand bruit, et Masao sourit.

_ Heureusement que ma petite merveille n'est pas affectée par ton joujou. Il ne reste rien.

_ Il y a des gardes et des chiens, dit Hideyuki qui avait écouté avec attention. C'est mon tour.

Il tendit la main à Genzo et s'appuya sur le mur alors que son cousin le hissait, et en moins d'une seconde il se retrouva assis à ses côtés. Le géant tint la mallette qu'il avait extirpée de son sac, et Hideyuki assembla rapidement son fusil sniper. Il le chargea avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes, et observa le jardin à travers la lunette de visée. La lune éclairait faiblement les parterres et les allées, mais il disposait de la vision nocturne, ce qui lui permit de repérer ses cibles.

_ Deux chiens et leurs maîtres, murmura-t-il, à cent mètres.

_ Du gâteau pour toi, dit Masao, faisant le guet aux pieds du mur, revolver au poing.

_ Quatre tirs en moins de deux secondes, c'est chaud, quand même, râla-t-il pour la forme en se concentrant.

_ Fais ton modeste, c'est ça, dit Masao avec ironie. Tu peux le faire les yeux fermés, Hide. Ne te fais pas prier. Tu es bien meilleur que Gen et moi.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ On le dit, dit calmement Genzo. Allez, vas-y. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures.

Hideyuki visa soigneusement, répéta le mouvement pour passer d'une cible à l'autre, bloqua sa respiration et tira. Son tir dura moins de deux secondes, en effet, et ses quatre cibles, touchées au cou, s'effondrèrent. Il attendit, guettant le moindre signe d'une autre présence dans le jardin ou du déclenchement d'une alarme, mais rien.

Au bout de trois minutes il dit en démontant son fusil:

_ On peut y aller.

_ C'est parti, dit Masao en se faisant hisser par Genzo sur le mur à son tour. Comment faisaient nos paternels sans tous ces gadgets qui nous aident bien?

_ Furtivité et discrétion, ou alors ils fonçaient dans le tas à coups de bazooka, lui répondit Genzo avec un grand sourire.

_ Nous aussi on peut faire ça, sourit Masao. Mais on gagne du temps avec tout ces jouets.

_ Clairement, confirma Hideyuki en remettant la mallette de son fusil dans son sac. Allez, go. Masa?

_ Grenades incapacitantes prêtes. Et moi aussi.

_ Gen?

_ Je suis prêt.

_ Alors on y va. On ne tue personne si c'est possible, sauf Iwagaki. Lui, il meurt.

_ OK.

_ OK, Hide.

Les trois cousins se laissèrent glisser le long du mur et avancèrent précautionneusement dans le jardin, aux aguets, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre des haies et des arbres, et atteignirent l'imposante bâtisse, dernier vestige de la grandeur passée du tigre d'argent. Ils firent le tour de la maison, et Hideyuki écouta attentivement. Il entendait des hommes se disputer violemment en espagnol au rez-de-chaussée, et eut un sourire carnassier.

_ Il y a sept hommes en bas, chuchota-t-il. Cinq veulent partir avant de se faire tuer. Iwagaki et son bras droit, Sagawa, les menacent. On va attendre quelques minutes.

Ils se postèrent près de la porte d'entrée, non protégée selon Masao, et attendirent. Et une minute n'était pas passée que deux coups de feu résonnèrent à l'intérieur. Hideyuki frémit intérieurement. Il ne s'habituait pas à la mort d'autres hommes, malgré son apparente impassibilité. Il savait qu'il ne tuerait jamais par plaisir ni par facilité, mais uniquement s'il n'avait aucune autre solution. Et cette certitude l'ancrait à l'humanité, il en avait l'intime conviction. Tout comme ses cousins, il évitait la violence autant que possible, mais savait se montrer impitoyable lorsqu'il le fallait.

_ Deux hommes viennent de se faire abattre, dit-il sombrement. Iwagaki les oblige à rester et se battre jusqu'au bout.

_ J'espère que ce fils de pute finira en enfer, commenta Masao. Mais en attendant...

_ On va l'y expédier, compléta Hideyuki. Ils sont dans le salon. Masa?

_ Je prends les devants.

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se faufila dans le hall, revolver dans une main et grenade dans l'autre. Hideyuki le suivit et Genzo ferma la marche. Tous trois avançaient comme des ombres, et cela plus leur férocité envers leurs ennemis leur avaient valu le titre de "trois tigres", ce dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers.

À trois mètres de l'arche menant au salon, ils écoutèrent Iwagaki vociférer:

_ ...ne vont pas tarder à débarquer! Je les veux morts, vous entendez?! Ils ont tout détruit! Le tigre d'argent a disparu! Je veux leur tête au bout d'une pique! Ces trois tigres de mes deux, je veux en faire des descentes de lit! Tenez-vous prêts, ils...

Hideyuki donna le signal de l'assaut d'un hochement de tête, et Masao lança sa grenade. Dans le salon, les hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Lorsque la grenade explosa, les sonnant, les trois cousins se précipitèrent. Ils assommèrent prestement les trois hommes de main, de pauvres bougres entraînés de force par coercition dans le trafic de drogue, et s'emparèrent d'Iwagaki et de Sagawa. Ce dernier eut le mauvais réflexe de dégainer son arme, Masao le tua avant qu'il ne tire sur Genzo.

Restait le patron du jadis tout-puissant tigre d'argent. Quand Iwagaki reprit ses esprits, il vit qu'il était étroitement ligoté sur une chaise dans la cuisine de sa maison, et que ses trois ennemis mortels lui faisaient face, visages de marbre. Il trembla de tous ses membres et sa vessie lâcha. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune pitié à attendre d'eux. Mais un semblant de dignité couvait toujours, alors il dit avec un peu d'arrogance mais la voix tremblotante:

_ Je suppose que c'est la fin. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai voulu vous tuer, mais vous avez été les plus forts pour la survie. On se reverra en enfer.

_ Dans un sacré bout de temps, dit Masao gravement. Mais là, c'est ton tour, enfoiré.

Ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur le sort d'Iwagaki. Ce salaud méritait une mort lente et douloureuse. Et Hideyuki voulait porter le fardeau de sa mort, pour tous les crimes atroces que lui et son cartel avaient commis. Alors il s'approcha et annonça à leur ennemi vaincu et tremblant:

_ Tetsuo Iwagaki, pour tous les crimes que tu as commis, les trois tigres te condamnent à la peine de mort. Que tes victimes reposent en paix et soient vengées.

Il sortit alors le câble d'acier qu'il gardait dans sa poche et l'enroula autour du cou d'Iwagaki qui gémit de terreur. Puis, rassemblant ses forces et faisant taire son anxiété, il serra le câble qui coupa la gorge et étouffa l'ex-patron du tigre d'argent. Celui-ci, tressautant et asphyxié, mit plusieurs très longues minutes à mourir, sous le regard dur de ses bourreaux.

Enfin il retomba inerte sur le côté de la chaise, et Hideyuki lâcha le câble. Il retira les gants dont il s'était muni et dit:

_ On peut rentrer, maintenant.

Le trajet de retour à leur studio passa en un éclair. Hideyuki avait du mal à reprendre pied après la mort de leur ennemi, et Genzo finit par le gifler pour le ramener à la réalité.

_ Hide! entendit-il soudain dans ses oreilles, une douleur cuisante sur la joue. C'est terminé. On est arrivés. Ça va?

Le fils de Ryo ne répondit rien. Il se précipita à l'étage et fila aux toilettes. Il vomit son dégoût, sa culpabilité et son remords en même temps que son maigre dîner, et resta prostré aux pieds de la cuvette pendant de longues minutes, son estomac toujours secoué de spasmes. Il n'aurait jamais la force d'être un tueur professionnel, se dit-il, et c'était tant mieux. Il était un nettoyeur, et un homme, avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Et il espérait que la mort d'Iwagaki serait la dernière qu'il aurait sur la conscience.

_ Hide? dit Masao en entrant dans la salle de bains. Ça va?

Sans répondre, Hideyuki se releva, se rendit devant le lavabo et se débarbouilla rapidement. Il se rinça longuement la bouche et se lava soigneusement les mains. Il lui faudrait jeter les gants, et tout leur matériel, dans la mer. Ils ne pouvaient rien emmener avec eux, sauf leurs revolvers qu'ils avaient enduit d'une substance spéciale les dissimulant aux machines à rayons X et aux détecteurs de métaux.

_ Oui, dit-il finalement, se tournant vers son cousin inquiet. Ça va aller.

_ Prends le temps, dit Genzo depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Les trois tigres vont prendre un peu de vacances. Et de toute façon, une fois au Japon je vais faire mon trou de mon côté. J'en peux plus de vous supporter, les jumeaux terribles. Je serai mieux seul.

_ Mais on ne veut pas de toi avec nous, Hercule! fit Masao en taquinant son cousin. City Hunter c'est un duo. D'abord ce sera Hide et son père, et puis quand oncle Ryo prendra sa retraite, je le remplacerai.

_ Tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Papa, dit fièrement Hideyuki, se sentant un peu mieux. Tu prendras la place qu'il va laisser, c'est tout.

_ C'est vrai, admit Masao de bonne grâce. Mais à l'occasion, Gen...

_ Oui, à l'occasion on reformera les trois tigres, acquiesça Genzo. On est une bonne équipe, après tout.

_ Merci, les gars, dit Hideyuki, reconnaissant envers ses cousins pour leur conversation plus légère qui apaisait ses tourments. Merci pour tout.

_ À la vie à la mort, vieux frère! claironna Masao, les yeux graves mais le sourire aux lèvres. On va enfin se tirer de ce cloaque!

_ Quand est-ce qu'on part? s'enquit Genzo après avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule du fils Saeba.

Hideyuki reprit l'indicateur des vols et annonça:

_ Le premier avion décolle à huit heures quarante-trois et atterrit à neuf heures quinze à Narita, avec une escale à Houston. Le deuxième décolle à onze heures trente et atterrit à Haneda à midi quatre, avec escale à Atlanta. Et le troisième, que je vais prendre, décolle à quinze heures vingt-sept et atterrit à dix-huit heures dix à Narita, avec deux escales à Mexico et Los Angeles.

_ Prends le premier, Hide, protesta Masao, mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Non, vous rentrez d'abord. J'arriverai à temps pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez raconter nos trois dernières années à tout le monde, et les préparer à mon apparence.

_ Compte sur nous, acquiesça Genzo au bout de quelques secondes.

_ Allez, les trois tigres, sourit enfin Hideyuki, on rentre à la maison.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Natsumi tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Depuis son réveil, elle se sentait fébrile et agitée, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Bien sûr, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'y était pas lié. En plus on était samedi, donc pas de collège pour se changer les idées. Elle devait réviser pour les examens de fin d'année et les concours d'entrée aux lycées auxquels elle avait postulé, mais aujourd'hui elle était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer.

_ Arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça, Natsumi, lui dit gentiment Kaori, tout en dépoussiérant le téléviseur. Que t'arrive-t-il?

_ Je ne sais pas, Maman, admit-elle, sourcils froncés. Mais je me sens... je ne pourrais pas te dire, mais...

_ C'est la fête de ce soir qui te rend si nerveuse?

_ Non, Maman. C'est autre chose. Au fait, tu as reçu le cadeau de Papa?

_ Oui, il y a une demi-heure. J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il n'arrive pas à temps. J'espère que Ryo va aimer.

_ Il râle toujours pour la forme, mais il adore ses cadeaux. Surtout les tiens, Maman.

_ Là, c'est particulier, dit Kaori, l'air un peu préoccupée. Ton père a eu cinquante ans il y a cinq jours, ce n'est pas rien. Et il ne le vit pas très bien.

_ Je sais, soupira Natsumi. Vivement que Hide revienne.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ryo puisse vouloir se retirer du milieu de lui-même, fit la nettoyeuse d'un air songeur. C'est quand même ironique, non? Il ne voulait pas que Hideyuki devienne comme lui, et au final il n'a qu'une hâte: que ton frère revienne et prenne sa place!

_ Oui, il a bien changé en trois ans, approuva la jeune femme de quinze ans. En mieux. Et le fait que Hide, Masa et Gen aient acquis une très bonne réputation aide beaucoup, également.

_ Mais je n'aime pas son surnom, dit Kaori en frissonnant. Le tigre de glace. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi? De la glace pour quoi?

_ Tu sais, Maman, Masao est le tigre de feu et Genzo le tigre de fer. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux. Et à mon avis, il est le tigre de glace à cause de son tempérament calme et impassible. Tout l'opposé du bouillant Masao, en somme.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, concéda la nettoyeuse en esquissant un sourire. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne!

Natsumi surprit le regard brillant de sa mère. Elle savait que cette dernière, pourtant peu habituée à dévoiler ses sentiments, souffrait en silence de l'absence de son fils, et l'entendre l'exprimer à haute voix lui disait à quel point l'attente presque sans nouvelles était difficile pour elle.

_ Allons, Maman, courage! Hide va certainement t'appeler tout à l'heure. Et puis on va bientôt recevoir une nouvelle carte, normalement. Il en poste une à chaque fin de mois.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit Kaori en essuyant une furtive larme. J'espère juste qu'il va bien.

_ Aucune raison d'en douter, fit Natsumi d'un ton léger qui masquait son propre souci. Il est bien accompagné, enfin a priori.

Elle fit une grimace qui ne trompa pas sa mère, très perspicace.

_ Ma chérie, je sais que tu es amoureuse de Masao et que tu attends son retour avec beaucoup d'impatience. Alors ne me la fais pas à moi. Tu n'as pas le talent de ton père pour l'esquive et les faux-semblants.

_ Je le prends comme un compliment! s'exclama Natsumi, ce qui fit rire Kaori.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures et son manteau et dit:

_ Je vais faire un tour, Maman.

_ Tu as la bougeotte? Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à la clinique? Kazue apprécie beaucoup que tu lui donnes un coup de main quand tu le peux.

_ Pas aujourd'hui, Maman, déclina Natsumi avec un petit sourire. Je veux juste prendre l'air.

_ N'oublie pas d'être à dix-huit heures au Cat's, lui rappela la nettoyeuse, soucieuse pour sa fille mais retournant à ses tâches ménagères. Et fais attention à toi, ma puce.

_ Promis, Maman.

La jeune femme sortit de l'appartement, descendit les cinq étages et émergea à l'air libre, respirant à fond. Elle se sentait vraiment patraque et nerveuse en même temps, une drôle de sensation qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et au final, songea-t-elle avec amusement, elle avait quand même esquivé les questions de sa mère.

Elle se mit en marche, saluant les quelques commerçants qui se tenaient devant leur boutique, essayant de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Kaori avait vu juste, bien entendu. Elle se languissait de son frère et de Genzo, bien sûr, mais surtout de Masao.

Elle avait passé les trois dernières années à l'attendre, et elle savait désormais qu'elle éprouvait de l'amour pour lui. Un amour naissant, encore loin de celui intense et fusionnel de Rumiko et Hideyuki, et loin derrière celui d'une intensité exceptionnelle entre ses deux parents, mais elle mettait du temps à analyser, assimiler et faire grandir ses sentiments. Et elle savait que Masao serait patient avec elle, si toutefois il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Son humeur s'assombrit quelque peu. Il n'avait pas écrit, pas une seule fois, contrairement à Hideyuki qui donnait des nouvelles, certes sommaires, mais régulières. Même pour la naissance de sa petite sœur Mitsuki, il n'avait pas appelé ses parents. Hideyuki le lui avait annoncé à l'occasion de son coup de fil pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Et elle se demandait s'il ne voulait pas couper les ponts d'avec sa famille. Peut-être voulait-il faire sa vie quelque part, loin d'eux, maintenant qu'il vivait en Amérique du Sud?

Cette pensée lui fit mal, et elle serra les poings. Autant il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser son amour pour lui et le voir grandir, autant elle savait d'instinct qu'il était irrémédiable. Elle était comme sa mère, entière et passionnée, et elle n'aimait et n'aimerait que lui. Alors si lui ne l'aimait plus...

Elle se rabroua mentalement, chassant ces sombres pensées, et regarda autour d'elle. Ses pas l'avaient conduite dans le quartier des hôtels d'affaires, là où elle aimait bien déambuler au milieu des cadres, hommes et femmes, pressés, ce qui la faisait relativiser sur le stress de sa vie semi-clandestine. Elle jeta un regard circulaire alentour, et son cœur rata un battement. Masao! Il était là! Avec Genzo, sortant d'un hôtel moyen.

_ Masa! s'écria-t-elle involontairement, son cœur prenant le pas sur sa raison.

Le jeune homme blond l'entendit et se tourna vers elle, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle.

_ Nat?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle se précipita vers ses deux cousins et se jeta dans les bras de Masao qui la rattrapa. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Il était là, à Tokyo, en chair et en os!

Elle s'écarta légèrement, ses joues la brûlant mais ravie de sentir la chaleur de ses bras, et le détailla. Il avait encore grandi et atteignait le mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ramassés en catogan, ce qui lui allait très bien, songea-t-elle en rougissant davantage. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et son teint était hâlé. Et elle pouvait sentir ses muscles puissants l'enserrer.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle, sentant les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses paupières. Tu es là! Vous êtes revenus!

_ On est arrivés ce matin, dit Masao en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, la dévorant des yeux avec une avidité parfaitement visible. Je suis si heureux de te voir, Nat!

_ Moi... moi aussi, Masa, bégaya-t-elle, les larmes forçant le barrage et s'écoulant le long de ses joues.

_ Content de te voir, Nat, finit par dire Genzo d'une voix de basse qui lui allait comme un gant.

_ Oh, bonjour, Gen, dit-elle, honteuse et s'écartant à regret de Masao en essuyant ses larmes. Excuse-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis très contente de te voir, moi aussi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le géant qui était à présent aussi grand que son colosse de père. Quand deux tourtereaux se retrouvent, celui qui tient la chandelle a le mauvais rôle.

_ Gen! lui reprocha Masao, rouge de confusion, tandis que Natsumi avait le feu aux joues. Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît!

_ Je m'en vais, de toute façon, sourit le fils Ijuin avec un ton moqueur. Je vais chercher Hide. Rendez-vous au Cat's.

_ Hide n'est pas avec vous? s'inquiéta Natsumi, notant l'absence de son frère.

_ On a voyagé séparément par sécurité, expliqua Masao. Je suis arrivé le premier, et j'ai été chercher Gen. On a loué une chambre dans cet hôtel pour se doucher et se changer, histoire d'être présentables pour ce soir. Et Hide arrive dans trois heures. Tu as le temps, Gen! ajouta-t-il en direction de son cousin qui s'éloignait déjà.

_ J'échappe à la corvée, comme ça! dit ce dernier en se retournant brièvement, souriant de toutes ses dents. Et puis tu as besoin d'un moment seul avec Nat. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Je serai mieux à l'aéroport, crois-moi.

Natsumi surprit le regard de connivence entre les deux cousins et rougit encore. Apparemment Masao ne l'avait pas oubliée, en fin de compte.

_ Mais quel imbécile, grogna ce dernier, la ramenant à l'instant présent. Et merci pour la corvée!

_ Quelle corvée? voulut-elle savoir, intriguée.

Il la fixa avec un sérieux qui tranchait avec son air débonnaire habituel.

_ Je dois raconter nos trois ans de traque à toi, Rumi et nos parents. J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. Mais ça va attendre un peu. D'abord, j'aimerais te parler à toi, si tu veux bien.

_ D'ac... d'accord, hésita-t-elle, partagée entre l'espoir et l'anxiété.

_ On va dans notre chambre d'hôtel? proposa-t-il gentiment. On pourra discuter tranquillement.

_ D'accord, répéta-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle le suivit dans le hall de réception, puis dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au douzième étage. Là ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la porte 1235. Il la déverrouilla, et l'invita à entrer.

La chambre était petite mais fonctionnelle, nota-t-elle, et à la demande de son cousin elle prit place dans l'unique fauteuil, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit juste en face d'elle.

Elle attendait qu'il parle le premier, intimidée par le fait qu'ils étaient seuls après trois ans de séparation, mais ravie à la fois. Peut-être tenait-elle enfin l'occasion de lui parler à cœur ouvert?

_ Tu as changé en trois ans, remarqua-t-il paisiblement, la fixant avec une intensité qui lui fit une nouvelle fois monter le rouge aux joues. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant. Et plus grande aussi.

_ J'ai gagné vingt centimètres, sourit-elle, un peu troublée par son compliment. Tu ne pourras plus m'appeler Minipouss.

_ Qui sait? fit-il, amusé.

_ Toi aussi tu as changé. Tu as grandi, bien sûr, et tes cheveux ont bien poussé. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, comme ça, avec ton catogan.

_ Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, grimaça-t-il. C'est vrai que Papa ramène ses cheveux en arrière. Je vais peut-être me faire couper les cheveux courts, alors.

_ S'il te plaît, non, lui demanda-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Je t'aime beaucoup comme ça.

_ C'est vrai?

L'atmosphère de la petite pièce se chargea soudain d'électricité. Elle voyait clairement l'aura bleu nuit de Masao se teinter d'indigo, et sa beauté intérieure et extérieure lui coupa le souffle. Elle sentait que le moment crucial approchait.

_ Tu sais, Nat, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque, pendant ces trois longues années je n'ai fait que penser à toi, en ne me posant qu'une seule question. Et j'avais tellement peur de la réponse que je n'ai jamais osé t'écrire ou te parler au téléphone. Mais maintenant que tu es devant moi, que j'ai le bonheur d'être seul ici avec toi, je vais te la poser.

Il fit une brève pause, son regard rivé au sien, et murmura:

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Parce que moi, je t'aime comme un fou, et il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.

La gorge nouée d'émotion, les larmes menaçant de déborder sa fragile digue mentale, elle inspira un grand coup. Il avait fait un grand pas vers elle et attendait son verdict avec appréhension, elle le voyait bien. Alors elle se jeta à l'eau.

_ Oui, je t'aime, Masa. Quand tu es parti, tu as laissé un grand vide dans mon cœur, que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Mais je t'aime de toute mon âme, Masao Angel.

Un peu éberlué, le jeune homme blond mit trois secondes à réaliser, puis un immense sourire fendit son visage, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et il se pencha vers elle, son visage à trois centimètres du sien, en lui prenant la main.

_ Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?

Perdue dans son chaud et intense regard bleu, elle dit dans un souffle:

_ Oui.

Alors il vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, se pencha davantage, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut des pieds à la tête, et elle tressaillit. C'était étrange, bien entendu, car elle vivait son tout premier baiser, mais tellement bon et normal à la fois! Il s'écarta légèrement et dit, d'un ton chargé d'émotion:

_ Trois ans que j'attends ce moment. Qu'est-ce que le temps m'a paru long! Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, Nat.

_ Tu reviens en vie et entier, dit-elle en serrant sa main plus fort. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se pencha, et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser tout aussi bon et intense que le premier. Puis ils s'enlacèrent, se caressèrent très pudiquement le visage et les épaules, et s'embrassèrent encore. Natsumi était au paradis, dans les bras d'un ange.

Une heure passa ainsi, avec peu de mots échangés, mais une heure chargée d'amour, de tendresse et de découverte. La jeune fille savait que Masao se contrôlait, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Si elle éprouvait déjà un peu de désir pour son cousin, cette émotion nouvelle qui lui pinçait agréablement les muscles de son bas-ventre, elle n'était absolument pas prête à en arriver là. Ils avaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, à se côtoyer bien davantage et à se dévoiler petit à petit.

Finalement il s'écarta d'elle, se levant du lit sur lequel ils avaient fini par basculer pour se câliner tranquillement, et dit avec un grand soupir mais en gardant sa main dans la sienne:

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, Nat. On doit retrouver les parents et Rumi.

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger soupçon de déception dans sa voix.

Mais son cousin le décela et sourit:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. J'ai dix-huit ans. Dans deux ans je serai majeur, et je pourrai vivre dans mon propre appartement. Et en attendant, on trouvera bien des moments où on pourra être seuls.

_ Je... je ne... mais... bredouilla-t-elle, les joues brûlantes.

Il se mit à rire doucement et lui caressa lentement la joue, murmurant:

_ J'adore quand tu ris, ma chérie. C'est un tel bonheur pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être rentré au pays et de t'avoir près de moi.

Pour toute réponse, émue par ses mots doux et la sincérité vibrant dans sa voix, elle le serra dans ses bras de nouveau et l'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue. Ses lèvres, gonflées et pas encore habituées aux mouvements du baiser, lui faisaient un peu mal, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait, et lui l'aimait. Rien ne pouvait ternir son bonheur.

Cinq autres minutes passèrent, puis Masao se dégagea de nouveau d'un geste souple et dit, les yeux brillants d'amusement:

_ Je passerais volontiers les deux prochaines semaines dans cette chambre avec toi sans sortir, rien qu'à t'embrasser, mais Hide et Gen vont arriver dans moins de deux heures, et il faut qu'on aille au Cat's.

_ Dommage, soupira-t-elle en se levant, l'entraînant à sa suite. Mais on va revivre ça, n'est-ce pas?

Même si elle pouvait voir très nettement la joie dans l'aura violette de son petit ami, elle avait toujours un doute dans un coin reculé de sa tête. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Est-ce qu'il serait là pour elle tous les jours?

_ Quand tu voudras, où tu voudras et aussi longtemps que tu voudras, lui assura-t-il en lui volant un nouveau baiser. Je t'aime, Nat, et ça n'est pas près de changer. J'ai attendu trois ans ta réponse, ce n'est pas pour me carapater maintenant. Si j'avais voulu...

Il s'interrompit, soudain gêné, et elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie qui l'étonna. Elle, jalouse? _Il faut croire_, songea-t-elle, _j'ai dû hériter ça de Maman_.

_ Des opportunités en Amérique Centrale?

_ Une Guatémaltèque m'a tourné autour un petit moment, avoua-t-il, rouge tomate. Heureusement on est partis assez vite, alors elle a forcément lâché l'affaire. Une fille du Nicaragua aussi m'a regardé avec convoitise, mais j'ai décliné. Et une autre fois...

_ J'en ai assez entendu, le coupa-t-elle, un brin énervée. S'il te plaît, je...

_ Nat, fit-il en la prenant encore dans ses bras. Si je te raconte ça, c'est pour te dire que je n'ai rien à cacher. Je suis à toi, à présent. Toutes les filles du monde peuvent me tourner autour, je m'en fous. Car la seule qui compte, la seule que je vois, c'est toi. Tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus adorable jeune femme que je puisse trouver en ce bas-monde. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez mon père de s'être installé au Japon pour ça. Car grâce à lui, j'ai pu te rencontrer, et dorénavant je peux t'aimer. Je t'aime, Natsumi Saeba.

La digue céda, et elle sanglota dans son pull. Elle était si heureuse d'entendre tout ça! Après trois ans d'espoir, d'inquiétude, d'angoisse à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir, elle laissait ses émotions s'évacuer.

Il la cajola pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent, puis lui tendit un mouchoir glané dans la boîte posée sur le bureau.

_ Ça va mieux? l'interrogea-t-il gentiment, essuyant précautionneusement ses larmes.

_ Beaucoup mieux, admit-elle. Je suis désolée, Masa, j'ai...

_ Chut, lui dit-il en posant l'index sur sa bouche, son regard tendre posé sur elle et la réchauffant de l'intérieur. Tu peux tout me montrer, ou rien si tu ne le souhaites pas. Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras, et j'en serai plus qu'heureux. Je suis là pour toi, Nat. Toujours.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et grappilla quelques secondes de plus enveloppée de sa chaleur. Puis il finit par soupirer à regret:

_ Tu es prête à y aller?

_ Oui, tant que je suis avec toi, sourit-elle faiblement, un peu rassérénée.

_ Alors on y va.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Dernier chapitre! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu! Merci de l'avoir lue, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ;)**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Lorsque Hideyuki embarqua à bord de l'avion qui allait l'emmener loin du Salvador, il s'installa à côté d'un hublot et contempla le paysage centre-américain pour la dernière fois. Il était marqué par son passage dans cette région hospitalière et colorée, mais pas forcément de manière positive. Et le paysage, bien que magnifique, ne lui manquerait pas.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses souvenirs tandis que l'avion prenait de la vitesse et décollait. Trois ans loin du Japon... Trois ans de franche et intense camaraderie partagée avec ses cousins, à se sauver la vie les uns les autres, à se faire aveuglément confiance, à se quereller violemment parfois, à apprendre à effectuer des missions en se coordonnant au point qu'ils pouvaient le faire les yeux fermés et sans paroles...

Trois ans loin du pays natal, loin de la famille aimante et rassurante, loin de la vie de collégien rangée et sécurisée, du moins la plupart du temps. Trois ans à vivre dans l'insécurité et la clandestinité la plus totale, à bouger sans arrêt pour éviter la police et les tueurs à gages à leurs trousses, à se méfier de tout et tout le monde.

Trois ans à apprendre l'espagnol, à parler anglais et même par signes, à apprendre la survie dans la jungle naturelle et urbaine, à trimer pour gagner le moindre dollar américain et à le dépenser avec parcimonie. Trois ans de petits boulots mal payés entre deux missions, de méfiance ou de rejet de la part des autochtones, de sommeil perturbé ou d'insomnies suffocantes.

Trois ans de combats contre le tentaculaire tigre d'argent, jadis puissante organisation, aujourd'hui ruines fumantes. Trois ans de pièges déjoués, d'attaques avortées, de plans élaborés, de blessures subies, la mort frôlée de trop nombreuses fois. Trois ans de cadavres accumulés comme autant de trophées de chasse macabres, de blessés mis hors d'état de nuire, de pantins de l'organisation libérés et rendus à une vie normale, plus ou moins indemnes.

Il repensa en particulier à cette terrible confrontation au Nicaragua. Celle où Rick, le membre du tigre d'argent qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver d'une exécution sommaire, les avait aidés en les conduisant à la base de stockage de drogue la plus importante du cartel dans le pays. Celle où ils avaient détruit la drogue, des tonnes et des tonnes prêtes à être expédiées, en faisant sauter le bâtiment après s'être frayés un chemin jusqu'à la poudre blanche à coups de fusils à pompe. Et celle où Rick était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi en voulant s'enfuir de son côté, au mépris de leurs mises en garde.

Il eut un frisson de remords et de dégoût en repensant à ce que lui avait raconté un paysan ayant entendu la suite de l'affaire. Ils n'avaient pu secourir Rick à temps, car les forces du tigre d'argent, pour une fois efficaces car commandées par Iwagaki en personne, avaient débarqué en masse sitôt la drogue détruite, et les avaient aussitôt mitraillés. Rick était tombé dans leurs griffes, et il avait subi les foudres du cinglé de grand patron.

Le paysan avait les yeux fous de terreur lorsqu'il raconta à Hideyuki, qui luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer, l'écartèlement du traître comme aux pires heures du Moyen-Âge, avec quatre chevaux et des couteaux bien émoussés. Et depuis, le tigre de glace, comme l'appelaient avec révérence et crainte les malfrats et ennemis de tous bords qui l'avaient côtoyé, s'était blindé à toute émotion extérieure. Seule son âme était tourmentée, et seuls ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient le deviner.

Il caressa sa barbe d'un geste pensif. Il l'avait fait tailler à l'aéroport avant d'embarquer, et s'était même offert une bonne coupe de cheveux. Il avait pris une longue et revigorante douche avant de rendre les clés de leur studio, et avait acheté des vêtements neufs dans une boutique duty free de l'aéroport. Il s'était changé dans les toilettes, avait jeté ses fripes dans une poubelle, et repensa à son détour par le front de mer pour se débarrasser de tous leurs vêtements et armes qu'ils ne pouvaient emmener. Les trois tigres avaient été soigneux, et normalement personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux.

Il s'était assoupi, perdu dans ses pensées douces-amères, lorsque le stewart lui apporta un plateau-repas qui le laissa dubitatif. Il eut un sourire en coin en imaginant la réaction de son cousin Genzo au menu succinct et aux portions infinitésimales, et engloutit la maigre pitance en quelques minutes, essayant de ne pas penser aux délicieux ragoûts bien mijotés et typiquement japonais de sa mère.

Penser à sa mère l'emplissait de bonheur et de regret. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, et regrettait d'avoir dû passer trois ans loin d'elle et de sa famille. Et sa merveilleuse petite sœur... Elle allait sauter de joie, bien sûr, mais il ne serait pas à l'abri d'une bonne claque, voire une massue, plutôt méritée, pour son absence prolongée. Mais lui, au moins, avait écrit pour donner des nouvelles. Donc peut-être échapperait-il au châtiment divin, en fin de compte.

Quand une hôtesse vint débarrasser son plateau avec un sourire aguicheur qui le laissa de marbre, il songea à son père. Il avait hâte de le voir également, et en même temps il redoutait un peu la confrontation. Ryo, bien informé comme il l'était, n'aurait pas manqué de connaître sa nouvelle réputation et les hauts (et bas) faits des trois tigres. Et que dirait le tout-puissant City Hunter au tigre de glace? Et lui, que dirait-il à son respectable nettoyeur de père?

Puis son esprit s'envola vers l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Rumiko avait dû grandir et s'embellir durant ces trois longues, très longues années. Il était amoureux transi, il en était parfaitement conscient, et la distance entre eux, loin de calmer ses sentiments, n'avait fait que les exacerber. Il avait tellement hâte de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine et raison.

Il se força au calme et à la patience. Plus que quelques misérables petites heures le séparaient d'avec sa vie d'avant et d'après. Et il avait envie de l'après. Il savait qu'après trois années d'indépendance absolue il lui serait difficile de retourner chez ses parents et de se plier aux règles familiales, mais il n'aurait pas le choix. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, n'atteindrait sa majorité que dans deux ans, et ne pouvait pas encore quitter le domicile familial.

Il soupira et se rencogna dans son siège, ignorant son voisin qui ronflait déjà, et jeta un dernier regard aux étoiles qui clignotaient à travers le petit hublot, avant de fermer les yeux. Il était aux aguets, bien entendu, il le serait toujours dorénavant et jusqu'à sa mort, mais il s'assoupit. Personne n'avait d'aura hostile à bord de l'appareil, alors il tâcha de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de repos.

Quand les roues de l'avion touchèrent le tarmac de l'aéroport Narita de Tokyo, Hideyuki sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il était enfin rentré au pays. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu verser quelques larmes d'émotion, mais son visage resta impassible. Il attrapa son sac, qui contenait son fidèle Smith et Wesson, dans le compartiment au-dessus de sa tête, et sortit de l'avion, ignorant la main tendue de l'hôtesse persistante qui abritait un bout de papier contenant certainement des coordonnées téléphoniques dont il n'avait que faire.

Après les formalités administratives vite expédiées et le carrousel à bagages qu'il ignora, il émergea dans le terminal et repéra immédiatement Genzo qui l'attendait près d'un stand de boissons chaudes. Il se dirigeait vers lui lorsqu'une aura terriblement familière l'atteignit de plein fouet et le fit faire volte-face.

Il était encore à une trentaine de mètres, mais Hideyuki reconnut la démarche souple et la veste élimée dont il refusait obstinément de se séparer, celle qui dissimulait si bien son Python. Il fut quelque peu frappé par les tempes grises et les cheveux poivre et sel de son père, mais le visage n'avait pas changé, et le regard restait perçant et pétillant. Il vit le nettoyeur s'arrêter à trois mètres de lui, le contempler avidemment et s'attarder avec scepticisme sur sa barbe et avec compassion sur sa cicatrice, avant de retrouver sa neutralité coutumière.

_ Bienvenue au Japon, Hide, dit tranquillement Ryo, comme s'ils s'étaient vus la semaine précédente.

Alors le jeune homme réalisa l'exploit de surprendre son père en plus de lui-même, et se précipita dans les bras de Ryo qui l'enlaça étroitement, la surprise passée.

_ Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, Papa, murmura-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

_ Moi aussi, mon fils, lui répondit Ryo sur le même ton. Tu nous as manqué.

_ Comment savais-tu? s'enquit Hideyuki en s'écartant à regret.

_ Le téléphone arabe, sourit le nettoyeur avec un air espiègle. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel où Genzo et Masao ont pris une chambre a entendu l'horaire d'arrivée de ton avion, or c'est le cousin de la belle-sœur d'un de mes indics, et je lui ai déjà sauvé la mise par le passé. Il me devait un service, il a payé sa dette.

_ Le monde est petit, commenta son fils en souriant à son tour et en faisant signe à un Genzo indécis de s'approcher.

_ Hide, dit Ryo d'un ton soudain urgent, il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux. De l'avenir.

_ Très bien, Papa, je viens avec toi.

_ Bonjour, Genzo, dit le nettoyeur en saluant son neveu qui le dominait de deux têtes.

_ Bonjour, oncle Ryo, répondit le géant avec amabilité. J'espère que tu vas bien.

_ Très bien, merci, à part la vieillesse.

_ La vieillesse, c'est dans la tête, affirma Hideyuki alors que Genzo souriait. La jeunesse aussi, d'ailleurs.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis un jeune quinquagénaire de vingt ans!

_ Bon anniversaire, Papa, avec quelques jours de retard.

_ Merci, mon fils, dit Ryo avec un soupçon d'émotion dans la voix.

Hideyuki déchiffra sans difficulté les pensées de son père à son regard exceptionnellement transparent. Il était étonné d'être encore en vie et d'avoir soufflé ses cinquante bougies avec la vie dangereuse qu'il menait, et reconnaissant du bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre et vivait toujours.

_ Gen, annonça doucement le jeune homme, ignorant superbement les grommellements agacés du flot de voyageurs qui devait les contourner pour se diriger vers la sortie, je vais monter avec Papa, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Du tout, s'empressa de répondre le fils Ijuin. Rendez-vous au Cat's, ajouta-t-il simplement.

_ Merci, Gen.

_ Vous avez tellement mûri, tous les deux, dit pensivement Ryo, et Masao certainement également.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Hideyuki tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers le parking.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à l'abri réconfortant de la vieille Mini dont son père ne souhaitait apparemment pas se séparer, et Ryo ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il déboîta de la file de voitures pour foncer sur le bas-côté en direction du centre-ville dans un concert de klaxons.

_ Tu m'as vraiment manqué ces trois dernières années, Hide, avoua-t-il avec une émotion peu habituelle dans sa voix. Pas seulement parce que mon fils était loin de sa famille et risquait tous les jours sa vie, mais parce que j'ai pris conscience de ton absence. Je me suis rendu compte qu'inconsciemment je comptais sur toi pour assurer mes arrières en mission, même lorsque tu n'étais pas censé le faire, malgré mon entêtement à vouloir te laisser hors du milieu, et j'ai enfin compris. J'ai compris que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, et que j'aurais dû écouter ta mère depuis longtemps. Kaori m'avait dit il y a quelques années maintenant que tu prendrais sa place, et j'ai compris que c'était la juste continuité des choses. Tu es un homme, Hide, et tu sais te défendre et défendre ta famille. Tu es le tigre de glace du trio des trois tigres, et à vous trois vous avez détruit le tigre d'argent.

Hideyuki décela la note de fierté dans la voix du nettoyeur, et il en fut transporté de joie. Pour lui, c'était la reconnaissance suprême. Le grand Ryo Saeba était fier de lui! Il pouvait marcher sur l'eau.

_ Alors je te le redemande humblement: voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de prendre la place de ta mère et devenir mon partenaire pour un petit moment?

_ C'est moi qui en serai plus qu'honoré, dit-il après un raclement de gorge. Mais que veux-tu dire par "un petit moment"?

_ Six mois ou un an maximum, dit simplement Ryo, reportant son attention sur la route à présent dégagée et la conduite. Je veux prendre ma retraite, Hide. Et Masao ne va pas attendre des années. Je voudrais juste te montrer le fonctionnement de City Hunter et surtout ses subtilités, et peut-être t'apprendre quelques ficelles du métier que tu ignorerais encore. Ensuite je me retirerai et Masao prendra ma place, s'il est toujours d'accord, bien sûr.

_ Il est plus que partant, lui assura Hideyuki avec un pincement de nostalgie au cœur. Ça me fait très bizarre de me dire que tu vas te retirer, Papa. Pour moi, City Hunter, c'est surtout toi.

_ Une page se tourne, dit tranquillement le nettoyeur alors que les tours de Shinjuku se rapprochaient, faisant battre le cœur du jeune homme un peu plus vite. Il est temps, Hide. C'est à ton tour de prendre la relève, et je sais qu'elle est bien assurée. J'ai trop joué avec la Mort et avec les nerfs de ta mère.

_ Je ne jouerai pas comme toi, lui rétorqua son fils avec amusement. Moi au moins je ne cache pas que j'aime Rumiko et que je veux faire ma vie avec elle tant qu'elle durera.

_ Le secret de la longévité dans le milieu, c'est d'avoir un partenaire de toute confiance. J'ai eu l'immense chance et le privilège d'avoir Kaori à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années, grâce à ton oncle Maki. Et si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, si j'ai la chance d'être marié à la plus merveilleuse femme du monde et d'avoir deux merveilleux enfants, c'est uniquement grâce à elle. Elle est et a toujours été la partenaire idéale pour moi. Alors j'espère juste que Masao sera un bon partenaire pour toi, digne de confiance.

_ Il l'est déjà, Papa, dit Hideyuki, un peu ému. C'est pour lui que j'ai hérité de la cicatrice.

_ Oui, il nous l'a raconté avant que je ne parte du Cat's, dit Ryo, à la fois songeur et admiratif. Il t'en est très reconnaissant, d'ailleurs, et il peut l'être. Je crois que même Kazue ne pourra rien faire pour ça.

_ Je m'en fiche, tant que vous m'acceptez comme ça.

_ Vu le nombre de balafres que tes oncles et moi avons sur le corps, ce serait le comble! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Hide. C'est à ta sœur et à ta chérie que tu penses, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, dit-il succinctement.

_ Elles s'y feront, lui affirma sereinement Ryo, apaisant un peu les craintes du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas si terrible, après tout. Par contre, la barbe, je ne dis pas.

_ Masa t'a raconté pour ça aussi?

_ Oui, et je respecte ton choix, Hide. Mais tu as l'air tellement sérieux, comme ça! Et on dirait que tu as déjà trente ans!

_ Dans ma tête, peut-être, admit le jeune homme, impatient en voyant son père s'engager dans la rue du Cat's.

_ Ne vieillis pas trop vite, mon fils, lui conseilla plus sérieusement le nettoyeur. Profite de la vie, car elle peut s'arrêter à tout moment, tu le sais à présent.

_ Oui, Papa, promis.

Ryo se gara devant le café où toute la famille des nettoyeurs les attendaient, et retint Hideyuki avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa portière.

_ Une dernière chose, Hide. Tu vas habiter au deuxième étage de l'immeuble, si tu le souhaites.

_ Quoi? s'étonna ce dernier, interloqué. Pourquoi?

_ Loin de moi l'idée de te chasser, expliqua son père d'un air triste. Mais tu reviens de trois ans de vie trépidante entre nettoyeurs parfaitement libres de leurs mouvements, et tu as certainement envie de conserver un peu d'indépendance. Même si tu es encore mineur aux yeux de la loi, tu ne l'es plus dans les faits. Alors, Kaori et moi avons pensé que tu pourrais emménager dans l'appartement meublé du deuxième. Ainsi, techniquement tu seras toujours à la même adresse que nous et sous notre responsabilité, mais en pratique tu pourras mener ta vie comme tu l'entendras. Qu'en penses-tu?

Hideyuki, complètement pris par surprise, ne put proférer le moindre son pendant quelques secondes. Ses parents lui offraient la liberté qu'il avait redouté de perdre, ce dont il leur était profondément reconnaissant.

_ Merci, Papa, finit-il par dire, empli de gratitude et de soulagement. C'est très prévenant de votre part.

_ De rien, mon fils, dit Ryo en s'extirpant de sa Mini, et le jeune homme l'imitant. Et puis comme ça, trois étages nous sépareront quand toi et Rumiko passerez aux choses sérieuses. Je préfère.

Hideyuki sentit le rouge lui monter violemment aux joues à ces mots, et retint sa réplique cinglante. Rumiko était trop jeune, et lui pas prêt, malgré tous ses désirs. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était devenu. Une soudaine boule d'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac, et son père dut le sentir car il vint poser sa main sur son épaule, disant seulement:

_ Elles t'attendent, Hide. Ta mère, ta sœur et surtout Rumiko. Personne ne te rejettera.

Le fils serra brièvement le bras du père pour le remercier, inspira à fond puis poussa la porte du Cat's, flanqué du nettoyeur. Il eut à peine le temps de noter la présence de tous les membres de sa famille, Genzo compris, qu'un grand cri résonna à ses oreilles et que sa mère se précipita et l'enlaça à l'étouffer.

_ Hide!

Kaori sanglotait dans son cou, répétant comme une litanie "Tu es revenu, tu es revenu." Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, et finalement elle s'écarta au bout de longues minutes, le contemplant avec bonheur et des larmes plein les yeux.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Maman, dit-il doucement en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Il la dépassait d'une tête, mais elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue également en lui soufflant:

_ Merci, mon grand. Je suis si heureuse! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir, ton retour parmi nous.

Il lui sourit et Kaori le câlina encore quelques secondes, puis s'écarta à regret.

_ Tout le monde veut te saluer.

Il se tourna vers le reste des membres de l'assemblée, et tous l'accueillirent avec des mots chaleureux qui le remuèrent au plus profond de lui-même.

_ Bienvenue, Hide, dit Mick, étreignant fièrement un Masao assez gêné. Bon retour parmi nous.

_ C'est tellement bien que vous soyez rentrés, souffla Miki, en larmes et observant son fils des pieds à la tête, ce qui faisait rougir Genzo, Falcon se contentant de le saluer d'un sourire.

_ Je vais voir si je peux arranger ta cicatrice, promit Kazue avec un grand sourire, portant la petite Mitsuki qui babillait joyeusement avant de courir dans toute la pièce. Passe à la clinique demain.

_ Bon retour au Japon, Hide, dit Saeko, flanquée d'une Reika un peu embarrassée mais souriant bravement.

Et enfin il arriva devant Natsumi, qui le regardait d'un œil noir. Elle lui dit après quelques secondes:

_ Alors comme ça tu pensais qu'on n'accepterait pas ton apparence, grand frère? Tu as de la chance que j'aie laissé mes massues à la maison, sinon tu t'en serais pris une belle, idiot!

Et elle l'enlaça et lui chuchota:

_ Je suis si contente de te voir, Hide. Merci d'être revenu.

_ Je sens que tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec Masa, devina-t-il à son sourire rayonnant. Pas de bêtises, hein? Je ne veux pas le tuer tout de suite.

_ Tais-toi donc, rit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en échangeant un sourire complice puis, tandis que Natsumi rejoignait Masao qui la prit dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Rumiko, la plus discrète de tous, la plus belle aussi. Son cœur rata un battement en la détaillant pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Elle était quasiment aussi grande que lui, avait des formes généreuses rehaussées par des habits très bien ajustés, et un regard à le faire se pâmer.

Il dut contrôler son violent désir, ne voulant pas tomber aussi bas que son obsédé de père en montrant son mokkori à tous, mais il avait envie d'elle. Il l'aimait comme un dingue. Et elle...?

Elle l'observait toujours, les traits affichant une expression neutre, et il eut peur. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui avaient-ils changé? Disparu? Son apparence la rebutait-elle?

Et finalement, après une éternité, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Il craignit une gifle, mais elle la posa doucement sur sa joue et, très tendrement, passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et se mirent à briller tandis qu'il n'en menait pas large, des nœuds se formant dans son ventre, puis elle se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord sur la cicatrice, puis sur la barbe de chaque joue, et enfin sur ses lèvres.

En apnée, il finit par lui rendre son baiser, et laissa le bonheur et le soulagement envahir ses sens et l'enivrer.

_ Bonjour, Hide, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant très légèrement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_ Je t'aime, Rumi, souffla-t-il, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long.

_ On a toute la vie devant nous, maintenant. Je t'aime, Hide.

Et sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée attendrie, ils s'enlacèrent dans le plus merveilleux câlin dont Hideyuki ait jamais pu rêver. La vie commençait.

FIN


End file.
